26 Dates
by Imagination-Parade
Summary: A series of one-shots: 26 dates for Booth and Brennan, each corresponding to a letter of the alphabet, at different points in the couple's relationship. Some funny, some sweet, some with Parker, Angela, or other characters, and all with lots of romance!
1. Airports & Arcades

_Hello readers! I've been having issues with motivation lately, so I decided to start something that I've been thinking about for a while. _

_This is going to be a series of 26 one-shots. Each one will correspond to a letter of the alphabet and consist of a story about a "date" between Booth & Brennan from different points in their relationships. Some will be funny, some will be romantic, some will include Parker or Angela or other characters we know and love, and I'll pretty much just post them as I finish them._

_I'll also post the rating and where Booth & Brennan are in their relationship at the beginning of each chapter. Since you can't see the chapter titles yet, this first one is called "Airports & Arcades," and is rated K+. _

_As always, Bones isn't mine, and reviews are always greatly appreciated!_

* * *

"We'll now begin boarding for flight 2161, nonstop service to Dallas, from Gate 16," the airline employee stated over the loudspeaker. "If you have an A group boarding pass, feel free to line up now. We'll start boarding momentarily."

A rush of people leaped out of their seats, eager to take their place in line. In the terminal waiting area adjacent to Gate 16 and Flight 2161 sat a couple waiting to depart for a romantic weekend in Hawaii. The man looked over at the Dallas passengers with envy.

"Ugh," Seeley Booth groaned as he gave up on his third magazine. "That should be _our_ flight right now! We've been here longer than most of them."

His girlfriend, sitting in the seat next to him, glanced up from her laptop.

"You're bored," Brennan stated.

"No. No, Bones, two hours ago, I was bored. Now, I'm just irritated," he said.

Booth glanced over to see what had been keeping Brennan so quiet and entertained since they arrived at the airport. He quickly noticed the Jeffersonian logo on her computer screen next to what looked like foot X-rays and an instant messenger window. He gave the side of her head a stern look until she finally looked over at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked.

"Are you working?" he asked.

"No," she replied quickly.

"You're working!" he gasped.

"I am not! I'm advising Dr. Saroyan on an important forensic matter," she replied. "I'm consulting."

"We agreed to take a long weekend to go on a vacation! _Vacation_…as in no work. You know, bring back the romance a bit," he reminded her.

"I remember the terms of our agreement, Booth, but technically, the vacation hasn't started yet because we're still sitting in Dulles, so unless you want to take me right here, right now, I don't think I'm breaking any rules," she replied.

"You promise you won't work in Hawaii?" he asked.

"I promise," she replied, turning to lightly peck his lips.

He looked outside as she pulled away from his face and went back to talking with Cam. The snow continued to fall heavily outside onto the runways and showed no signs of slowing down any time soon.

"Oh, great!" he exclaimed. "Snow _harder_, why don't you? We should be on a beach right now."

Booth leaned down into his seat and crossed his arms, a pout forming on his face. Brennan glanced over at him and fought back a giggle. He looked like a five-year-old who was just told he couldn't have a new toy.

"Actually, due to the duration of a nonstop flight from Dulles to Honolulu, even if we _had_ left on time, we still wouldn't be on the beach right now because we'd still be on the plane," she explained.

"Yeah, Bones, I know," he mumbled.

"But…hey, on the bright side, it's still afternoon in Hawaii since the time difference between us and them is so substantial," she pointed out.

"Are you trying to cheer me up?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "But only because it's completely irrational to get angry with something like the weather."

"The weather is the reason our plane isn't here yet!" he protested.

"Well, that's not the weather's fault!" she instantly replied. He snickered, and she rolled her eyes. "Before you ask, yes, I realize how silly that sounded."

"Good," he chuckled. "I'll be right back."

"Your badge is not going to have the slightest affect on when the plane arrives," she stated as he stood up.

"Don't you have some work to do?" he teased, pointing to her laptop.

Brennan smiled slightly and went back to her computer as Booth walked away. The woman sitting across from Temperance leaned forward after Booth had gone.

"I hope you don't mind me asking," she said. "How long have you been married?"

"Oh, we're not married, but we've been together professionally for five and a half years and personally for about a one and a half," Brennan explained.

"Oh, sorry," she said. "My mistake. I just assumed you were married because you guys seem like such a good couple."

Brennan thought it over for a moment before smiling. "Thank you. I appreciate your honest objectivity," she replied.

Meanwhile, Booth walked over to the woman at the service counter. He leaned against the counter and gave the girl a smile.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Can you give me an idea of how much longer this is gonna take?" he asked. "I'm on the Honolulu flight." The young woman gave him a sympathetic look.

"Sir, I'm sorry. I know you and your wife must be eager to get to the warm weather, but with these conditions…" she started.

"Yeah, she's not my wife. She's my business partner. We're with the FBI," he said, flashing his badge.

The employee began to look very nervous upon seeing the federal badge. "Let me see what I can find out." She spent a few moments typing on her computer before looking back to Booth. "It appears that your plane has departed and will be arriving in Dulles in a little less than two hours, assuming there are no further delays."

"Thank you," Booth said, shooting her a charm smile.

"You're welcome, and once again, we're very sorry about the wait," she replied.

Booth walked back over to his girlfriend and sat down. He flashed his badge at her and smiled smugly.

"Seems my badge _is_ good for a few things around here after all," he said proudly.

"What did you do?" Brennan asked.

"I sort of implied that we were on our way to an important crime scene and found out where the plane is."

"Okay," she said simply.

"Wait…okay? No lecture on, I don't know, ethics or patience?" he asked.

"We've both used our own and each other's elevated statuses for our own personal advantage before, so I have no problem with it," she shrugged. "Where is the plane?"

"Roughly two hours from here," Booth said. "Let's go."

"Let's go?" she asked, confused. "We're not cancelling this trip, Booth."

"I know that, but I've been sitting in this chair for three and a half hours, and I'm not doing it for another two, so say bye to Cam, and let's go," he said.

"You realize that comment about having sexual intercourse in the middle of the terminal was a joke, right? I don't think that would be appropriate," she said seriously.

Booth chuckled and turned red as the woman who had talked to Brennan earlier glanced up at them with a grin on her face.

"Shh!" Booth ordered. He began speaking in a hushed voice, causing Brennan to laugh quietly to herself as he spoke. "Yes, Bones! _Jeez_! I knew it was a joke! There are other things to do in an airport!"

"I don't want to go through security again," she sighed.

"You won't have to. Come on!" he said.

"Fine, just give me a minute," she said. Brennan began to shut down her computer and pack it up.

"You know," Booth wondered. "Why is it called a terminal anyway? You think they'd have a better name for it considering people are scared enough to fly as it is."

"I'm not. Statistically speaking, air travel is the safest form of transportation."

"Of course, but I was referring to the rest of the non-Squint population who doesn't know that fact," Booth teased.

"And, to answer your question, when used as a noun, terminal means an end or extremity, which makes it appropriate for an airport to use to describe the point of a flight's departure or arrival," she continued.

"Right. You ready?" he asked, collecting his luggage.

"Yes, though I would feel better if I knew where I was going," she said, gathering her bags and following his lead.

"Okay, fine. I saw an arcade back here by the McDonalds," he admitted.

"You're taking me to an arcade? What happened to romance?" she asked.

"What happened to the rules don't apply until we get to Hawaii?" he shot back. "Do you have any quarters? I don't have any change."

Brennan fished some loose change out of her wallet and handed it to him. She stood by and watched the luggage while Booth played basketball, racing, and bowling games. Even though she didn't care about video games and would have been perfectly content with reading while waiting for their plane to arrive, Booth's mood had greatly improved once he began playing games, so she was fine with watching him play.

"Hey, Bones, come play this game with me," he asked.

"Oh, no, I'm not really a video game person," she said.

"I know, but you get to shoot things…" he said in a sing-song voice, waving a blue plastic gun in her direction.

Her eyes followed the gun as he waved it around. "Well, okay, one game," she agreed. She took her place at the game and held the gun up. "But I find this very juvenile."

"Of course you do," he said and pushed the quarter into the machine.

* * *

"You _cheated_!" Brennan cried after Booth won the game. "I want a rematch!"

"How did I cheat?" he asked, faking shock.

"You didn't properly explain the rules to me before we started playing!" she protested.

"Yeah, okay, sorry," he admitted, laughing. "But how about we move on to something that won't get you so upset, like…air hockey?"

"Fine," she agreed.

They took their places at the table, and Booth deposited the money. They began to hit the air hockey puck back and forth across the table, but Brennan succeeded in getting the puck into Booth's goal after only the second hit. He looked stunned, while she wore a satisfied smile on her face.

"Wow," he said. "Bones!" She smiled widely.

"Did I forget to mention that I'm quite good at this?" she asked.

"When do you ever actually play this?" he asked.

"Not often, though I have played a few times in the past with Russ, but it's basic physics," she shrugged.

"Excuse me?"

"You simply visualize the desired projected path, taking the other player's most likely move into account. Then you calculate the force and angle needed to get the puck into the goal," she explained.

"Did you just take an arcade game and boil it down to science?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

He continued to look stunned and slightly shook his head. "I can't take you anywhere!"

She simply grinned at him. "Are we going to finish the game? Or should we move on to something that won't get you so upset?"

After a few more grumblings from Booth, the couple went back to their game. Brennan won by a landslide, and after the time ran out, a quick glance at Booth's watch told them their plane would be arriving soon. They decided to head back to their gate, and walked through the airport hand-in-hand, with smiles on their faces.

Thanks to the first-class tickets Brennan had purchased for them, Booth and Brennan were among the first to board the aircraft. Brennan took the window seat, while Booth settled in next to her on the aisle. Booth groaned once again after the plane took off.

"What's wrong now?" Brennan asked.

"Look how late it is! This is ridiculous," he exclaimed.

"Well, I guess that's what we get for planning a flight in the middle of winter," she said.

"But this was supposed to be our romantic weekend getaway," he complained.

"It still will be. The late plane just shortened it a bit. It didn't ruin it completely," Brennan said. "Though…"

He looked at her and immediately noticed her troubled expression. "What?"

"It's just…I thought we were doing pretty well as a couple," she said.

"We are. Where is this coming from?" he asked, concerned.

"Earlier you said you wanted to bring the romance back this weekend, but I thought we were good, romantically speaking. I don't feel like we've lost anything since we first got together," she admitted.

"We haven't, Bones. We're amazing," he assured her.

"Then why did you say that?"

"Because, Bones, I was irritated that the plane was late and excited about the trip and _really _eager to get you in a bikini," he said, lowering his voice as he spoke.

She smiled. "So we're okay?"

"We're great," he said firmly, grasping her hand in one of his. "I love you, Temperance."

"I love you, too," she replied.

He instantly noticed that she still looked a little uneasy, so he cupped his free hand around her face and gently stroked her cheek.

"Hey," he whispered. "Come here."

Booth brought her face to his and gave her a soft and tender kiss. She squeezed his hand as their lips met and gently returned his kiss.

"Thanks," she muttered, smiling as he let her go.

He returned her smile and leaned back into his seat. "You're welcome," he said, matching her tone of voice. "Now, I think we should probably get some sleep."

"Why?" she asked. "It's not _that_ late."

"Oh, I know," he said. "But, like it or not, no matter what time we land, we are going to that beach tonight!"

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review!_

_Also, I have a pretty good idea of what I'm going to do for each letter already, but if anyone has any suggestions, I'd love to hear them. I'm sure you guys can come up with some things I never would've thought of. I can't promise that I'll take the suggestions, but they're always welcomed. See ya on the next date!_


	2. Breakfast & Birthdays

_Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews to the first chapter!_

_This second installment is set at the very beginning of their relationship, just about two months or so since they got together romantically. It's rated T. _

_Please review when you've finished reading!_

* * *

"Wakey, wakey…" Seeley Booth whispered into the ear of his sleeping girlfriend. He stood by the edge of her bed gently shaking her.

She resisted his attempts to wake her by reaching out her arm and slapping him away after the shaking showed no signs of stopping. She made contact with her first slap, and he jumped back when she swung her arm a second time.

"Hey!" he cried. "Don't hit me! Come on, Bones…wake up…"

"Booth," she sleepily whined. "What are you doing here?"

"Wake up, and you'll see," he promised.

"I thought we agreed to meet at the din…oh," she said.

Brennan had rolled over as she spoke and opened her eyes to find her new boyfriend standing her bed holding a tray full of appetizing breakfast foods.

"Surprise!" he exclaimed, excitement spread across his face.

"What is this for?" she asked.

"I'm bringing my girlfriend breakfast in bed on her birthday," he said as if it were obvious. The corners of her mouth twitched into a smile.

"How long have you had this planned?"

"About a week," he admitted.

"So the diner talk last night was simply a decoy?" she asked, still snuggled underneath her blankets.

"Yeah," he answered. He gestured towards her bed. "Can I get in?"

She smiled and nodded, sitting up against her pillows as he set the food in front of her. He was ready for work, dressed in a black suit and patterned tie, so he slipped off his shoes and jacket and slid in bed next to her.

The tray was full of food, containing two stacks of pancakes, a bottle of maple syrup, two plates of eggs, a bowl of fresh strawberries for her, a plate of bacon for him, and two glasses of orange juice. She picked up her silverware, intending to cut into her pancakes when Booth yelped. Her silverware froze in mid-air as she looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Whoa, Bones, hold up," he said.

"What?" she asked again.

"The birthday girl has to blow out her candles first," he stated, pulling two little blue candles from his pocket.

She laughed as he put the candles into her stack of pancakes and lit them with a small lighter. She looked at the candles and then up at him.

"What now?" she asked. "Just…blow them out?"

"Surely you've done this before," he said.

"Yes, but it's been slightly less than two decades since I've had birthday candles, so what if something's changed?" she asked seriously.

"Make a wish!" he told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"What do you mean why?"

"Why would I make a wish?" she clarified.

"Because that's what people do before they blow out birthday candles," Booth said.

"Do these people expect those wishes to come true?" Brennan asked.

"Well…yeah, or, at least, they hope so. That's the whole point of making a wish."

"That seems very illogical. The probability of a wish coming true doesn't suddenly shoot up on the anniversary of a person's birth," she said.

"You never wished on birthday candles as a kid?" he asked in disbelief.

"No, my parents must have decided not to teach us that tradition. My father didn't like to instill false hope in us," Brennan said.

"Okay, so don't wish, but blow out the candles before the pancakes get all waxy!"

She contemplated the absurdity of wishing on birthday candles for another moment before leaning forward and extinguishing the flames.

"See, that was fun, wasn't it?" Booth said. He kissed the side of her head. "Happy Birthday, honey."

"Do you wish on your birthday candles?" she asked, beginning to eat.

"Yeah, of course!" Booth replied, beginning his meal as well.

"Even as an adult?"

"It's half the fun of having birthday candles," he said.

"What do you wish for?" she asked.

"I can't tell you that," he said instantly.

"Why not?" she exclaimed.

"Because if you _tell_ someone what you've wished for, the wish won't come true," he answered. The confused look on her face returned.

"That…doesn't make any sense, either," she said.

"It doesn't have to make sense. It's just a fun tradition."

"But isn't it disappointing when you don't get what you've wished for?"

"Not really," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"People don't really expect to get what they wish for," he said.

"You _just_ told me that they did!" she exclaimed.

"They _hope_ they will, but hope and expect are two different things," he said.

"I can accept that," she said, taking another bite of pancakes. "These are good."

"Thank you," he said.

"Is this why you didn't want to sleep over last night?"

"Yes," he admitted. "I knew I wanted to surprise you with breakfast, and, since we haven't been sharing a bed long, I was afraid you'd feel it when I got up and ruin the surprise."

"But you'll stay over tonight, right?" she asked.

"Absolutely," he said as the couple shared a smile.

"How did you keep all this food warm from your place to mine?" she asked.

"I made it here," he shrugged.

"Here?" she asked, freezing in place. "Wait a minute, how did you even get _in_ here? I didn't give you a key."

"If you can find my hidden key to burst into my bathroom to yell at me, I can find yours to make you breakfast on your birthday," he smirked.

"I don't have a key hidden outside my apartment," she said.

"Yes, you do," he said, proudly pulling it from the pocket of his dress pants.

"Where did you get that?" she asked.

"Your desk at the Jeffersonian," he shrugged.

"You took that from the lab?" she asked. He nodded. "You really did plan this."

"Yes," he confirmed. "I did."

She picked up a strawberry and held the fruit up to Booth. "Want a strawberry?"

He picked up a piece of bacon and held it up to Brennan. "Want some bacon?"

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Absolutely not."

"Right back at you," he replied with a grin.

"Come on," she tried again. "They're really good."

"Okay, give me the berry," he said.

Brennan passed over the red fruit and smiled satisfactorily as she turned back to her breakfast. Booth caught her face in his free hand and gently guided her chin back in his direction. She gave him a quizzical look as he glided the strawberry to her mouth, offering it to her. She smirked at him before opening her mouth and biting down into the juicy berry. He placed the leafy top back onto the tray as she chewed and swallowed the treat.

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind," she sighed.

He curled his hand around her face again, this time bringing her lips to his for a kiss. His tongue gently but playfully licked at the insides of her mouth and her own tongue as his fingertips tenderly stroked her face. She brought her hand up to caress his cheek as well. He finally pulled away, licking his lips.

"You're right," he smiled. "Those strawberries _are_ pretty good."

She chuckled quietly, fighting the huge grin that threatened to break out across her face, and lightly shook her head before finally turning back to her wonderfully prepared breakfast.

* * *

Brennan moved the tray to the floor by her bed after they had both finished eating. She turned back around in bed and noticed that Booth had snuggled down into her blankets and was now lying in a fully reclined position.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Resting in my girlfriend's bed," he mumbled.

"You're going to sleep!" she exclaimed.

"No…" he replied, drawing out the 'o' sound.

"Booth, we've got work," she reminded him.

"You work too much," he said, pulling on her arm. "Lay down."

"Your suit is going to get wrinkled," she pointed out.

"Suits are overrated," he replied. "Lay down, Bones. Please?"

She continued to sit upright in protest. "You know I'm not much of a cuddler."

"And you know I've vowed to change that," he said. "And I'm the kind of guy who keeps promises."

Brennan held out just a little bit longer before she slipped down into the sheets. He pulled her body into his so they were spooning, and she tangled her legs with his for warmth. His eyes instantly closed, and the rhythm of his deep, relaxed breathing against her back eventually lulled her to sleep as well.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the shrill ringing of Brennan's phone aroused the couple from their sleep. Brennan sat up, grabbed the phone, and read the Happy Birthday text from Angela as Booth began to stir.

"Is that my phone? Do we have a case?" he sleepily asked.

"No, sorry. It was mine. Angela wanted to say happy birthday," she explained.

"Oh well," Booth said. "I guess I have to get up anyway."

"Yeah," Brennan agreed, running her fingers through his hair.

Booth climbed out of bed. "I'll just wait in the living room while you get ready."

Brennan crawled on her knees to the end of the bed as Booth headed towards the door.

"Hey, Booth," she said. "Come here."

He immediately turned around and started back towards the bed. When he got within grabbing range, she wrapped her hand around his tie and tugged him to her, bringing his mouth to hers. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck as he instantly slipped his hands beneath her pajama top. His fingers teased the skin just beneath the waistband of her shorts, and her fingers began to massage the sensitive skin on the back of his neck. His hands traveled all across her lower back and stomach as the couple shared deep, wet, romantic kisses.

Little moans and whimpers escaped Brennan's throat as he ran his hands against her skin. He hadn't been allowed to touch her like this for very long, so every stroke of his tongue was still exhilarating, and every touch, every caress, was still new and exciting. When their lungs' need for oxygen finally overpowered their bodies' need for each other, they pulled apart slowly and instantly laced their fingers together at their sides.

"Thanks for breakfast," she whispered in a seductive voice.

"Sure," he replied, still mesmerized by the kisses she had given him.

"I'll just be a few minutes," she said. "You can wait on the couch."

Brennan released his fingers and stood from her bed. She headed towards her closet to begin getting ready for work, leaving Booth frozen in place by her bed.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Suggestions for future chapters are still welcome, and don't forget to review ;-) _


	3. County Fair

_Hi, readers! Happy early Valentine's Day to all of you._

_This chapter is set several years into the future, so Booth and Brennan's relationship is well established, and this one is rated K+._

_I own neither _Bones_ nor _The Nightmare Before Christmas_, and please review when you've finished reading!_

* * *

"Hey!" Seeley Booth called. "Wait for us!"

"Sorry!" his son, Parker, called back, stopping in place.

"Remind me why I agreed to this again?" Booth asked, turning to his girlfriend of nearly four years.

"Because," Temperance Brennan started, curling her arms around one of his. "Your son wanted to go to the carnival with his friend, and you didn't want him to miss out."

"Right," Booth said.

He and Brennan quickly caught up to Parker, who was just a few months short of being eleven years old. He was standing with his friend and classmate, Alexis, who was also ten. It was a warm spring day, so all four were dressed simply in jeans and t-shirts. The kids stood just outside the county fair's entrance, both of them itching to get inside. Even from outside the entrance, they could smell the popcorn, hot dogs, and other carnival food, could see some of the bigger rides operating in the distance, and could hear the sounds of people laughing, screaming, and having a great time.

"Before we go in, we should probably decide where to go first," Booth said, wanting to reduce the possibility of the kids running in opposite directions once they entered the fair.

"Rides!" Parker cried.

"Cotton candy!" Lexie exclaimed.

"I'd like to see some of the horses," Brennan said.

Booth glanced at Brennan, who still had her arm intertwined with his. "Do I have two kids to take care of today or three?"

"Three," she replied, beaming.

"Okay," he laughed. "Lexie, we just had lunch, so let's leave the snacks for later."

"Okay," Lexie agreed.

"And you," he said, turning to Brennan. "I don't think the horses are open for viewing yet, but I promise we'll get to them later."

"So that leaves rides," Parker concluded. "Let's go!"

Parker and Lexie began to run ahead again, but the adults barely noticed because Booth leaned over to whisper in Brennan's ear.

"You know, _Wanda_, I don't think you're gonna find a high wire to play with here," he teased. "No need to be so excited."

She slid her hand down his arm to lace her fingers with his. "That's okay, Buck. As an anthropologist, I can enjoy the culture and atmosphere regardless of whether there's a high wire for me to play on."

They made their way through the fair's entrance, and the couple, once again, hurried to catch up to their young charges.

"Dad!" Parker called. "Can we get the wristbands?" He pointed to a stand just inside the fair selling wristbands that allowed guests unlimited access to the rides for the day.

"Sure," he answered. "Get in line."

"We should get our fortunes told," Lexie said, pointing to a fortune teller tent.

"That's lame," Parker said.

"I'll take her," Brennan offered. "You guys can stay and get the wristbands."

"I like that idea," Lexie agreed.

Booth chuckled and let Brennan go. "Go ahead. We'll be somewhere around here."

About ten minutes later, the girls returned just as Booth finished snapping Parker's wristband on his wrist. Booth laughed as he immediately noticed that one of the girls looked considerably happier than the other.

"How'd it go?" Booth asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"That was a complete waste of time," Brennan said. "She told me I was going to be rich and famous, so I told her she must not be a very good psychic because I already am rich and famous, and then she said it was that conceited attitude that would cause me to end up alone."

"What?" Booth exclaimed, fighting back another laugh.

"I do not like that woman," Brennan said.

"Well, it's okay, because you're not going to end up alone. I love you and your big ego," Booth said, quickly kissing her lips. Brennan smiled at him and held out her arm so Booth could place a wristband on it.

"So what'd the psychic fraud tell you?" Parker asked Lexie.

"That I was going to be at the top of my class and travel the world, but I should be careful of turning into my mother," Lexie said, glancing up at Brennan.

"She thought Tempe was your mom?" Parker asked. Lexie giggled and nodded.

"See?" Brennan said. "I should've punched her." Booth finished snapping the wristband on Brennan, and she immediately reached for his hand again, holding it in hers.

"Okay, no more psychics for you," Booth said, pulling her away from the tent.

"Let's go ride the swings," Parker suggested.

"Parker, what part of 'we just had lunch' didn't you get? Can't you pick something that doesn't involve spinning around and around?" Booth asked.

"Oh, come on, Dad! We won't throw up!" Parker protested.

"Yeah, Mr. Booth, we can take it," Lexie agreed.

"You good?" Booth asked Brennan.

"I didn't throw up on the Vomit Comet. Surely, I can handle a little swing," Brennan said, still slightly irritated over the psychic incident.

"Okay, then," Booth agreed. "To the swings."

* * *

After riding the swings, bumper cars, a swinging ship, a carousel, a roller coaster, and a scrambler ride, everyone decided it was time for some snacks. Lexie and Brennan headed to one stand for cotton candy and bottles of soda, while Booth and Parker went a little bit further away for popcorn and funnel cakes. They agreed to meet at the benches near the cotton candy stand.

"Dad," Parker said as they stood in line for funnel cakes. He held two small containers of popcorn in his hands. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, buddy," Booth said. "What's up?"

"Do you kiss Bones a lot?" he asked.

"What's a lot?" Booth asked.

"Every day?" Parker clarified.

"I kiss her several times every day," Booth answered.

"So you like kissing her then?" Parker asked.

"I _love_ kissing her," he replied honestly.

"So what does kissing feel like?" Parker asked. Booth glanced down at his son.

"Why are you asking?" Booth asked. He playfully gasped. "Do you wanna kiss Lexie?"

"No!" Parker immediately answered.

"It's okay if you do," Booth assured him. "You don't need to be embarrassed about having a crush on her. I get it."

"It's not that. Trust me, Dad. I'm not wanting to kiss Lexie," Parker said honestly.

Booth put the conversation on hold as he ordered and paid for two funnel cakes. He grabbed one in each hand, and he and Parker began to head for the benches.

"So if it's not Lexie," Booth said. "Do you have a crush on another girl?"

"No," Parker said. "Some guys in my class started talking about girls the other day, and they made fun of me when they found out I've never kissed one. I guess I just want to know what the big deal is."

"Okay," Booth said, gesturing to the nearest bench. "Sit down."

"But the girls are over there," Parker said.

"It's okay. We'll go meet up with them in a minute," Booth said. "Sit."

Booth glanced over at Brennan, who looked confused. He held up a finger, signaling that he needed a moment alone with his son. Brennan nodded, and Booth sat down next to Parker.

"First of all, you guys are only ten, so some of those guys were probably lying about having kissed a girl," Booth said.

"Really?" Parker asked.

"Yeah, so I'm proud of you for not lying," Booth said. "Now, I don't want to lie to you, so I'll tell you that kissing is…it's good…and fun, but when you're kissing someone you love or someone you really care about, that's when it's amazing. That's what you want."

"Is that what you have with Bones? Is kissing her amazing?" Parker asked.

"Yeah," Booth nodded, a smile breaking out across his face. "It is."

"Even though you've been kissing her for years?" Parker asked.

"When you love her, it doesn't matter if it's your first kiss or your four hundredth. It'll still feel like one of the best things in the world," Booth said. "And to tell you a secret, it may have been years, but Bones's kisses can _still_ make me speechless."

"It's really that good?" Parker asked.

"Yeah," Booth answered. "So don't rush your first kiss. Save it for a girl you really like, and ignore all those other guys."

"Okay," Parker smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, buddy. I'm glad you feel like you can talk to me about stuff like this," Booth said. "Now let's get back to our girls."

The boys headed over to Brennan and Lexie, each of whom was eating off a large mass of pink sugary candy. Parker sat next to Lexie, and Booth sat next to Brennan on the adjoining bench. He handed her popcorn to her, and she sat it next to her on the bench as Booth started tearing into his funnel cake.

"Should I be concerned?" Brennan asked.

"Nope," Booth replied.

"What was that about?" she asked.

Booth looked into her blue eyes for a moment, remembering his conversation with Parker, before leaning in for a tender kiss. Her lips tasted like cotton candy, and despite the public venue, he didn't really want to let her go. He pulled away from her slowly and watched as her eyes fluttered open.

"What was that for?" she smiled.

"Later, Bones," he said. "I'll explain everything later."

"But everything's okay?" she asked.

He nodded. "Everything's fine."

* * *

The kids gobbled down their snacks quickly, eager to get back to the rides, while Booth and Brennan took their time. Eventually, Parker and Lexie got bored with sitting and waiting for them to finish.

"Can Lexie and I go right over there and ride the spinning teacups?" Parker asked.

"No," Booth answered just as Brennan was getting ready to give her permission.

"Why not?" Parker asked.

"You're kidding me, right?" Booth asked.

"No," Parker mumbled, shoving his last bite of funnel cake into his mouth.

"Do you realize what you just ate?" Booth asked.

"Why do you always think I'm gonna throw up?" Parker exclaimed.

"Because, as I remember it, the teacup ride at Disney World and your jumbo slushie and popcorn didn't mix very well," Booth pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Brennan added, scrunching up her nose. "I had forgotten about that."

"I was a kid then!" Parker defended himself. "I'm going to be _eleven_ soon, Dad."

"Fine," Booth said. "Go ahead, but if you get sick, and we have to leave early, remember that this was your idea."

"Come on, Lexie!" Parker said, ignoring Booth's warning.

The adults finished their snacks as the kids joined the growing line for the spinning teacups. Brennan looked at Booth.

"What now?" she asked.

"Wanna play some of the games?" he asked, gesturing to a row of midway games by the teacup ride.

"Okay," she agreed.

"Okay, let's go win you a bear," he said. "Which prize looks good to you?"

"I don't need a stuffed animal," she said.

"I gotta win you something, Bones," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you're my girl, and we're at a fair, and that's how it works," he said.

"Okay, then I want to win you something, too," she said.

"What? No, Bones, the guy does the winning. You're supposed to cheer for me and pick the prize when I succeed."

"So basically, you want me to be a passive observer while you get all the glory?" she asked. He paused.

"Why do I feel like every possible answer to that is wrong?" he asked.

"That's the most sexist thing I've ever heard! Why should you get to have all the fun?" she exclaimed. "I'll let you win me something if I get to win you something."

"Deal," he agreed.

A short while later, Booth and Brennan met back by the benches, each carrying a prize.

"That was surprisingly stimulating," she said, wrapping a large orange and blue stuffed snake around his neck.

Booth looked at the size of the snake. "Oh man, you found a game that you could explain with physics, didn't you? I forgot how good you are at this stuff."

She chuckled. "Being a genius has its perks," she smiled. "What'd you get me?"

His face lit up with excitement. "Ta-da!" he exclaimed, presenting a Jack Skellington doll. She looked confused.

"What is that?" she laughed.

"A skeleton!" he exclaimed.

"This…is not a skeleton," she said.

"It's a movie character! _The Nightmare Before Christmas_," he said.

"Oh," she said, smiling slightly.

"I thought it was appropriate. Bones for my Bones," he said, handing her the doll. "And we're renting this movie on the way home. Where's my kid?"

Brennan smiled as she took the toy. "Over there on that big slide. They asked me first."

"Alright, good," he said, and they sat on the benches to wait for the kids.

* * *

That evening, after several more rides and a trip through the animal stables, they were riding the Ferris wheel for their last ride. Parker, Lexie, and the snake sat in one car, while Booth, Brennan, and Jack Skellington rode behind them. Parker and Lexie were eagerly awaiting the arrival at the top of the wheel, while Booth and Brennan sat close, their fingers intertwined. The sky was dark, but the carnival was ablaze with the lights from the games and rides, illuminating their faces in a wave of multi-colored lights.

"So are you going to tell me what that thing with Parker was earlier?" Brennan asked.

"Apparently some kids made fun of him for never having kissed a girl," Booth said.

"And all of his classmates have?" Brennan asked. "They're just barely a decade old!"

"Yeah, I'm sure some of them are lying, but he just had some questions. What's kissing like…stuff like that," Booth said.

"What'd you tell him?"

"That it's fun, but when you're kissing a girl you love, there's nothing like it. So he asked if I still got excited to kiss you, and I said yes, and that's why he shouldn't rush his first kiss, because it should be something great that he'll remember forever" Booth explained.

Brennan's eyes sparkled with love and admiration as she looked at him. "You really are great with him," she said. "And as for the part about us, I concur."

Parker and Lexie's energized squeals began to fill the air as they reached the top of the Ferris wheel. The kissing couple behind them, however, hardly noticed the squeals of delight or the view from the top of the ride, for they were wrapped up in something far more electrifying than the lights and sounds of the county fair.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! And reviews make me happy, so please leave one if you've got some time!_


	4. Disaster at the DriveIn

_Hi guys! Hope you're all having a good day._

_This installment is rated T, and it's probably a pretty strong T, so be warned. Booth and Brennan have been together for just under a year in this one._

_As always, Bones isn't mine, and enjoy!_

* * *

"Sweetie!" Angela Montenegro called as she approached her best friend's office. She rounded the corner to find Temperance Brennan applying a deep pink shade of lipstick to her lips. "Ooh, that's a great color on you."

"Thanks," Brennan mumbled. "Hey, Ange."

"I came to ask if you wanted to go out for a drink, but you look like you have a hot date. Do you?" she asked, sitting in a chair across from Brennan's desk.

"Yes and no," Brennan answered.

"What does that mean?"

"Is it still considered a booty call if you're in a relationship with the person and share a bed almost every night?" Brennan asked.

Angela giggled. "So it's a sex date…why are you getting all done up if you're just going to go home and fall into bed?"

"I can still want to look nice for him," she said. "Besides, we won't be falling into bed."

"Why not? If I were you, I don't think I'd ever let that man get dressed!" Angela proclaimed.

Brennan chuckled. "Booth and I made a pact to not fool around in bed for two weeks. We're coming up on a year together and thought it'd be fun to spice things up a bit."

Angela leaned closer to Brennan and dropped her voice. "So how's it going?"

"Great," she said. "We had sex in the interrogation room over at the FBI two days ago, so I figure it's his night to pick a place."

"The interrogation room was your idea?" Angela asked, surprised.

Brennan smiled mischievously. "You've seen how aggressive he can be in there."

Angela laughed. "I wonder if Hodgins would be up for this no bed thing. It sounds fun."

"It's definitely worth asking him," Brennan said.

"Bones!" Booth called, rounding the corner. "Oh, hey, Angela."

"Hey," Angela replied. "I'll leave you guys alone. I need to go find Hodgins and ask him about that thing we were talking about. Have fun, sweetie."

"Bye, Ange," Brennan said.

"What thing?" Booth asked.

"Nothing," Brennan laughed, standing to greet him.

"Wow," he breathed. "You look gorgeous."

Brennan glanced down at her outfit. "I've been wearing this all day."

"I know, and you're gorgeous," he said, kissing her cheek. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see," he promised.

* * *

"Booth," she said as he maneuvered his vehicle into a line. "We're at a drive-in."

"Very good, Bones," he teased.

"Oh, we're really seeing a movie? I thought we were going to _play_ tonight," she said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"We will," he assured her. "Don't worry."

"Here?" she asked.

"Oh, come on, don't tell me you've _never_ done the drive-in thing before," he said.

She immediately looked confused. "Russ used to take me to a drive-in."

He chuckled. "_Really_ not what I meant, Bones."

"Then I have no idea what you're referring to," she said. "Oh, wait; is this one of those…_adult_ drive-ins?"

"No!" Booth exclaimed. "You thought this was a…_no_!"

"Then I'm completely confused as to what we're doing here," she said.

"Just…hold on," he said.

He rolled down the window to purchase tickets. The teenager behind the counter directed him to screen two, and when Booth reached the correct lot, he parked so the back of the vehicle was facing the screen.

"The screen's behind us," Brennan said.

"Yeah," Booth said. "We're gonna sit in the back."

"Why?" she asked.

"More room," he said.

"More room for wh…ohhhh," she realized.

"Wow, Bones, and they say you're a genius?" he joked.

"Shut up," she teased. "So this drive-in thing you referred to back in the line was having sex in the backseat?"

"Not necessarily sex, but fooling around, making out…yeah," he said. "What do you think?"

"This definitely isn't a bed," she said.

"No," he laughed. "Come on."

They maneuvered their way over two rows of seats until they reached the open trunk area of the SUV. Booth pulled out two to-go boxes for them that he had picked up from the diner, and they leaned against the back of the seats behind them. The lights at the drive-in were still on, and the screen, which they could see through the back window, was still blank.

"What movie is this anyway?" she asked.

"Whatever the new superhero one is," he said. "It was either that or something about a talking squirrel."

Brennan scrunched up her face in contempt. "This is why I don't usually waste my time with Hollywood entertainment."

"Yet when I rented _Alias_ a few months ago, it was, 'Let's watch one more episode before bed, Booth. _Please_?'" he mocked.

"I said usually!" she defended. "And that was a great show!"

"Yeah. That's why I rented it," he agreed, biting into his burger. He immediately made a face and grabbed the uneaten burger from Brennan's hands.

"Hey!" she protested.

"This is yours," he said, passing her the first burger. "They really shouldn't make the vegetarian ones look so much like the real ones."

The lights outside dimmed as the movie previews began. Booth had parked towards the back of the lot, so he reached up and flicked on the nearest set of lights, bathing the trunk of the vehicle in a warm, dim glow.

After they finished their burgers and fries, Brennan sucked on a vanilla milkshake as Booth worked on a piece of cherry pie. Brennan found herself rolling her eyes every few minutes as she watched the film.

"The science, if you could call it that, in this movie is absurd," she said.

"It's entertainment, Bones," he said.

"They could at least _try_ to get it right," she said. "As it is now, they all just seem stupid."

"Most people don't care if their entertainment is scientifically correct," he said.

"But this country's children look to entertainment for education, and our schools are in such need of reform that they don't teach them any differently, and therefore, the next generation is going to end up very poorly educated after growing up with complete crap like this," she argued. Booth turned to look at her. She didn't use words like 'crap' very often.

"Okay," Booth said. "You're bored."

"Yes, but mostly I'm appalled at what's passing for credible scientific fact!"

"Bones," he said. "Stop talking."

He grabbed her face and pulled her to him, crashing his lips onto hers. She responded immediately, maneuvering herself onto her knees. Booth understood what she wanted and pushed her professional black skirt up around her hips, freeing her legs so she could straddle him. Brennan swung one leg over his body and sat down in his lap, instantly reattaching their lips. He tasted like cherries, and she threaded her fingers through his hair to keep his lips close to hers.

"Better?" Booth asked between kisses.

"Much better than the movie, yes," she answered, kissing him soundly on the lips again.

It didn't take long for her to pull his t-shirt over his head. She traced the muscles on his back as he caressed her bare thighs and placed hot kisses all over her neck. He kissed her lips again as he made quick work of the buttons on her blouse, leaning down to nuzzle his nose against the skin between her breasts.

They kissed each other's mouths for a long time, running their fingers against each other's skin. Booth pulled the ponytail holder out of Brennan's hair and caught her long locks between his fingers before they could cascade around her shoulders. Brennan shifted in his lap, inadvertently rubbing his obvious arousal, and, after his loud moan registered in her ears, she reached between them to undo the button and zipper on his jeans, cupping him through the thin material of his boxers.

He moaned again and continued to kiss her as he slid his hands up the sides of her stomach. He mentally thanked god for front-clasp bras and snapped Brennan's open, smoothing the sides of the garment against the blouse, which still hung, open, from her shoulders. Booth cupped his hands around her breasts, and she moaned, leaning into his touch.

Her hands came up to hold his face as their tongues battled each other inside the walls of her mouth. He reached down to cup the wet, sensitive area between her legs in his palm, leaving one hand on one of her naked breasts, and she broke away from his kiss with a moan. She began kissing him again as he stroked her softly through the material of her underwear. He was just about to lay her down in the back of the car, slide her panties down her legs, and climb on top of her to suckle her breasts when a knock at the window caused them both to jump.

"Who the hell is that?" Booth asked as he discovered a young man outside their vehicle.

"He looked like an employee," Brennan said. She had turned towards the window to glance at their interrupter. Now, her nerves were causing her to struggle with re-fastening her bra. The tapping on the window continued.

"Here, I'll get it," Booth said, fastening the clasp for her. He did up his jeans and made sure she was covered before he pushed open the back window. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah," said the employee, who couldn't have been older than 20. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Why?" Brennan asked.

"This is a kid-friendly place, ma'am. Families come here," he said.

"So?" Booth asked.

"So next time you want to have sex in your vehicle, you should probably remember to turn the lights out so no one else can look into your car and see you," he said.

It was then that the couple noticed the dim lights in the backseat were still glowing. Booth and Brennan followed the employee's gaze to the pickup truck next to them, where two young kids were sitting in the back, watching with interest, while a mother looked enraged. Booth and Brennan looked at each other. He looked mortified, while she was fighting back laughter. The employee remained outside the car.

"Sorry 'bout that," Booth mumbled. "We'll just be going now."

"Thank you," the kid said, walking away.

Brennan finally lost it after they had climbed back into the front seats. She dissolved into a fit of laughter as Booth drove out of the drive-in property.

"This is not funny," Booth said.

"Yes, it is!" she cried. "You have to admit, Booth, it's a little funny."

"No, it's not," he said. "So…your place or mine?"

* * *

Angela walked into Brennan's office the next morning and immediately took a seat. "So where'd you and Booth go last night?"

"He took me to a drive-in movie," she said.

"Sex in the backseat…an oldie but a goodie," Angela said. "So how was it?"

"I imagine it would've been quite satisfying," Brennan said with an almost regretful tone of voice. "The buildup certainly was."

"You didn't actually do it? What happened?" Angela asked.

"We were getting pretty close to it, but then we were asked to leave."

"What?" Angela exclaimed. "What did you do?"

"Booth isn't going to appreciate me sharing this story with you," Brennan said. She thought about it for a moment and then sat down.

When she was finished with her story, Angela stared at her with a mix of shock and amusement on her face. "Oh my gosh, Bren," Angela laughed. "What happened after you got back to your place?"

"He wanted to join me in the shower, so I let him, of course, but then every time he tried to get things going again or tried to kiss me, I started…giggling, and I couldn't stop, and he got mad and left," she said.

"Sweetie," Angela said. "He left?"

"He apologized for leaving this morning," Brennan said. "He was just really embarrassed about the whole thing."

"Yeah, I bet. I can't believe that _Booth_ picked a public place to begin with!" Angela agreed. "Anyway, as funny as this was, I actually came in here because Cam wanted you, so we should probably be going."

* * *

Booth entered the lab later that afternoon to find Cam, Angela, and Hodgins working on the platform. He swiped his card and joined them.

"Hey, stud," Angela said, winking at him.

Booth smiled at her. "Hey."

"Did you get Richardson?" Cam asked.

"He's in custody," Booth nodded. "I came to get Bones for the interrogation."

"She's on the phone. She'll be right out," Cam said. "So I hear you two got kicked out of a drive-in last night."

Booth instantly began turning red. "Wh – how do you know that?"

Cam glanced over at Angela. Booth followed her gaze to the culprit.

"Brennan's my best friend," Angela said. "Of course she told me."

"And if Angela knows, I know," Hodgins added.

"And if my people all know, I know," Cam said.

"Dude…" Hodgins said, laughing.

"Bones, let's go!" Booth called. He turned towards her office and muttered to himself, "We have _got_ to stick to the bed from now on."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!_


	5. Europe

_Hey guys! I know this one took a little while longer, but the good news is it's my longest chapter in this series yet!_

_This installment is rated K+ and it's set before Booth and Brennan get together, so this is the first date story. I imagined it set after season four, so just, for the sake of this story, pretend that none of those season finale spoilers exist, haha._

_As always, Bones isn't mine, and please review when you're done reading!_

* * *

"Please don't tell me you _actually_ asked _Booth_ to go to Paris with you," Angela Montenegro said, appearing in the doorway of her best friend's office.

Temperance Brennan sat her pen down and swirled her chair around to face the door. "Yes. I did. Is that a problem?"

"Not a _problem_, exactly," Angela said, taking a seat.

Brennan swirled her chair back around. "I asked you first. You said you couldn't go, so if you've changed your mind…"

Angela cut her off. "No, I haven't. Hodgins and I _just_ got back together. As much as I'd love to, I can't leave him to go to Europe for a week right now."

"Then I'm failing to see the problem," Brennan said.

"It's Paris, Bren," Angela said. "_Paris_."

"Okay, the way you're emphasizing the location sounds like you think I'm missing something important," she said.

"You are! Sweetie, it's the city of love!" Angela said. "And you asked Booth to go with you for a whole week. That's like…stage _five_ of relationships."

"Booth and I aren't in a relationship," Brennan reminded her.

"Exactly!" Angela said. "It's kind of extravagant for a first date, don't you think?"

"It's not a date! D…does Booth think it's a date?"

"I'm not completely sure, but he was pretty weirded out."

"He has no reason to be weirded out. My publisher gave me the plane tickets, and my best female friend said she couldn't go, so I asked my best male friend to go."

"What'd you ask Booth?" Cam said, walking in.

"Bren asked Booth to go to Paris with her for a week," Angela said.

"Whoa, when did you two get together?" Cam asked. "How did I miss that?"

"You…didn't," Brennan said. "We are not together."

"What?" Cam asked.

"They're going to Paris as _friends_," Angela said.

"But it's the city of love," Cam said.

"Is everyone going to react that way?" Brennan asked.

"Probably," Cam nodded.

"Everyone…including Booth," Brennan realized.

"Yeah, sweetie," Angela said.

"So should I not have asked him? I really didn't want to go alone," Brennan said.

"No, it's okay," Angela said. "You just need to make sure you're both on the same page…or you could be in for a really awkward week." Cam nodded in agreement.

"When do you leave?" Cam asked.

"Tomorrow evening," Brennan said.

"Were you planning on asking your boss if you could take a week off to go to Paris?" Cam asked.

"I didn't think you'd mind," Brennan said. "Do you?"

Cam shrugged. "Nah, I've never had much authority over you, anyway. Why start now? Have a good trip."

She stood and walked out of the office. Angela called bye to Cam and immediately turned back to Brennan.

"So are you going to talk to Booth?" Angela asked.

"I don't know," Brennan said. "A man and a woman are perfectly capable of spending time together in a non-sexual context."

"That's true…for any other man and woman. For you and Booth?" Angela replied. "Not a chance, sweetie."

* * *

The next night, Brennan rolled onto her side in her first-class plane seat. Booth was reclined next to her, a mask over his eyes.

"Booth?" she whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. "What's up?"

"Angela seems to think this trip is a really elaborate first date," she said.

"She does, huh?" he asked, uncovering his eyes and turning to face her.

"But she's wrong," Brennan said.

"Of course she is," Booth agreed.

"My publisher gave me the tickets, and, since the trip didn't involve human remains, I didn't want to go alone," Brennan explained.

"Yeah, that's what you said," Booth said. "It's perfectly understandable, Bones."

"So I asked you as a friend," Brennan said. "Nothing more."

"I know," Booth said. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I didn't want you to assume anything to the contrary."

"Well, don't worry, Bones. No assumptions here," he assured her.

"Good." She rolled onto her back, placing her own eye mask on her head. "I didn't want you to think I was flying you to Paris to seduce you."

"Yeah…" Booth replied, his mind suddenly filling with images of exactly that.

Brennan only slept for about an hour, and Booth had given up on sleeping the moment Brennan put the idea of her seducing him into his head. The rest of the plane ride was spent discussing recent murders and speculating about the look that will appear on Sweets's face when Angela inevitably tells him about their Paris trip.

* * *

It was just after one in the afternoon when the plane landed in France. When they arrived at the hotel, Brennan was surprised to find that her publishers had booked her the Regal Suite, the biggest room in the hotel. They opted to take their own bags to their room and boarded the elevator.

"So your publishers just _gave_ you all this stuff? You don't have to do anything book-related while we're here?" Booth asked.

"Yes to the first question. No to the second," Brennan replied.

"Why would they do that?"

"My books, including the one that was just released, have made a considerable amount of money for the company. This is their way of thanking me," Brennan said. "They gave me a car, too, remember?"

"Yeah," Booth chuckled. "You parked it funny."

"Your insufficient parking advice resulted in a huge ding, if I remember correctly, which I do, because I have a very high IQ that enables me to have an excellent memory."

"It's good to see that all this success hasn't gone to your head," he teased as the elevator arrived at their floor.

They walked into the suite and brought in their bags after Brennan unlocked the door.

"Wow," Booth breathed. "This place is bigger than my apartment."

"It is quite impressive," Brennan agreed.

"I'm gonna go look around," he said.

"Good idea," she said.

Booth disappeared into the suite, and Brennan headed for the balcony. She walked through the sliding glass door, welcoming the cool summer breeze, and stared at the beautiful Eiffel Tower in the distance. She leaned against the railing, taking in the view. Her peace and quiet, however, didn't last long.

"Bones!" Booth called.

"Out here!" she replied, turning towards the room. He appeared in the porch's doorway.

"We have a problem," he said.

"With the room?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I guess there's nothing _wrong_, exactly, but I never thought that a suite that looked like _this_ would only have one bed."

"What?" she exclaimed. "You're kidding."

She followed him into the cream-colored bedroom. Sure enough, one king-sized bed lay in the center of the room. The partners stood in the doorway and looked at each other at the same moment.

"This is the only bedroom?" she asked.

"Mm-hmm," he mumbled.

"Oh," she said.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"You're right. I did not predict this happening."

"It's okay. I'll just sleep on the couch," he said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Booth. Your back can't take sleeping on that tiny couch for a week," she said.

"So what? You want us to _share_ the bed?" Booth asked.

"Why not? We've done it before, and this bed is twice as big as that one was. Do you have a problem with sharing the bed?" she replied.

"No," Booth said, trying not to think about the morning in the circus trailer that he woke up with her wrapped tightly in his arms.

"Good because I'm exhausted," she said.

"Me too," he admitted. "I'm gonna take a shower. Why don't you call room service and get us some lunch."

"Sounds good," she agreed.

She headed towards the phone as he left for the bathroom. She was reading through the room service menu when she heard Booth gasp.

"Bones!" he called. "There's a Jacuzzi bathtub in here!"

She simply laughed in response and told him not to take too long in the bathroom because she wanted a turn in the shower, too.

* * *

Brennan had just gotten out of the shower when the food arrived. She unraveled the towel from her wet hair and joined Booth at the big dining room table. After sharing their late lunch, they changed into pajamas and climbed into the big bed, exhausted from their long journey across the Atlantic.

Sure enough, even though Brennan had fallen asleep on the right side of the bed, with Booth firmly on the left, they awoke in the center, wrapped up together. Her face was snuggled into his t-shirt while his rested in her hair. One of her arms was slung across his stomach. She felt his arms tighten around her, and she knew he was awake.

"'Morning," she said softly.

"Okay, see, this is why I was hesitant about sharing a bed," he replied.

She chuckled slightly. "I guess you had a point then."

"Guess so," he agreed.

"It's kind of nice, though," she muttered.

"You're not going to hear any complaining from me," he said, a huge smile breaking out across his face. He brushed some hair away from her delicate face. "So what now?"

"I'm not really one for cuddling, so let's get breakfast," she said.

He was more than slightly disappointed when she pushed back the covers and removed herself from his arms. As she climbed out of bed, he had to resist the urge to grab her waist and pull her back into his arms. He watched her stand up and stretch out her muscles before pushing the covers off of himself. They decided to take it easy that day, visiting some parks and shops not too far from the hotel. They returned to the hotel early that evening and shared another room service meal.

* * *

After dinner, Brennan settled into a chair in the living room to read. After finishing several chapters, she realized she had no idea where Booth had gone.

"Booth?" she called. He didn't respond, so she stood up, left her book on the chair, and began walking through the suite. "Booth?"

The bathroom door was open, so she peeked in, still wondering where Booth had gone. She found him sitting among the whirring jets in the bathtub.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed, thinking she had just walked in on him naked again. She turned around quickly. "I was just wondering where you disappeared to, and the door was open, so…I'm sorry."

"Hey, Bones, it's okay," Booth said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. Bathing suit," he said, standing up to reveal his swimming trunks. She started laughing. "Put yours on. Come join me."

"I don't know," she said.

"Come on, Bones…"

"Okay," she agreed. "Give me five minutes."

She returned to the bathroom a few minutes later in a red bikini, her hair piled on top of her head. She slid into the water on the side of the tub opposite Booth and sighed as the jets began to massage her skin. They both lay back against the side of the tub, resting their feet next to the other's head.

"How long have you been in here?" she asked.

"Remember when you started reading?" he asked. "Since about ten minutes after that."

"I was going to tease you about that, but this does feel really good," she admitted.

He slid back up in the tub and slung one of his arms around her feet.

"Pick your feet up," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just do it," he said.

She lifted her feet off the porcelain tub, and he slipped his hands underneath them. He curled both hands around one of her feet and began massaging it. She sighed again and closed her eyes, relaxing in the warm water.

After giving both of her feet equal attention, he glanced up at her face. Her head still rested against the tub, and her eyes were still closed. He got a mischievous grin on his face, let go of her feet, and splashed some water onto her upper body. She shot up as the water hit her face. He laughed.

"What the hell was that for?" she cried.

"I had to make sure you were still awake," he teased. "Didn't want you to drown."

"You jerk!" she laughed.

Brennan adjusted her bathing suit top, making sure she wouldn't inadvertently flash Booth, before splashing water back in his direction. They began splashing water back and forth in the small space, not worrying about drenching the bathroom floor.

They finally called a truce after they were both dripping wet from head to toe. He turned off the jets, pulled the stopper out of the drain, and stood in the tub. Brennan watched closely as the water droplets ran off his toned, tanned chest. He noticed her staring, but he didn't take the opportunity to embarrass her. He knew he had done his fair share of admiring her body over their years of working together.

"See you in bed," he winked, wrapping his body in a towel.

Once again, they fell asleep on their respective sides of the mattress, and once again, they woke up in the center, their arms and legs intertwined.

They went to the Louvre that afternoon, and, much to his surprise, Booth found himself enjoying it much more than he expected to. He had decided to surprise her with reservations at a fancy restaurant for dinner, so they returned to the hotel early in the evening to get ready. He waited, dressed in a suit and his classic Cocky belt buckle, in the suite's living room while Brennan finished getting dressed.

"How's this?" she asked, emerging from the bedroom.

She was dressed in a simple, strapless black dress, with a thin white belt decorated with a large flower around her waist. She wore black low-heeled shoes on her feet. Her hair hung loose and curled around her shoulders.

"Wow," he said, standing up. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she said.

They ate dinner by candlelight, with red wine and chocolate mousse for dessert. Brennan was beginning to see why everyone called Paris the city of love. The restaurant provided an undeniably romantic setting and was filled with couples of all ages, kissing or holding hands across their tables.

* * *

Booth and Brennan went to the Eiffel Tower after dinner. They traveled up to the middle level of the structure and leaned against the railing, looking out over the lit-up, nighttime Parisian skyline. He looked over at her and saw goose bumps beginning to form on Brennan's bare arms. He shrugged his jacket off and placed it around her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said, slipping her arms in the jacket.

"Sure," Booth said.

Brennan looked out over the city and thought about everything that had happened in only their first two days in Europe: the candlelit dinner, playing in the bathtub, Booth's foot massage, sleeping in each other's arms. She almost gasped as the realization hit her. Angela was right. This week _was_ more than just a vacation between best friends…and she was surprisingly perfectly fine with that.

"Booth?" she said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Is this…are we…is this a date?" she asked. Neither made eye contact with the other as both kept staring at the lit-up city.

"It's whatever you want it to be, Bones," he said, letting her know he's be okay with being more than friends without really confessing his feelings.

She finally turned to look at him. "Booth?"

He turned to look at her, too. "Yeah?"

"I think I want it to be a date," she said.

Booth didn't say anything in response. He walked behind her, wrapped his arms around her stomach, and pulled her back against his chest. She turned her head to look up at him and he leaned down, placing a soft, short, and sweet kiss on her lips. It wasn't much, but it was everything a first real kiss should be. He tucked her in closer to his body, and she placed her hands on top of the arms that were holding her tightly and keeping her warm. She leaned into his embrace, and he placed a gentle kiss on the side of her forehead.

"Good choice, Bones," he whispered.

* * *

_I've never actually been to Paris, so I apologize for anything I might have not portrayed accurately. I tried to keep it fairly non-specific since I haven't been there yet. _

_I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please leave a review!_


	6. Family Gathering

_Hi everyone! I'm really really sorry it took me forever to update this. This chapter seriously stumped me for a while. I knew exactly what I wanted to do with it, it just wouldn't come out, you know? So, anyway, to make it up to you, this one is extra long, and you'll probably get another chapter soon._

_This one's set about two years into Booth and Brennan's romantic relationship, and it's another chapter with a very strong T rating._

_Hope you enjoy it, and please review!_

* * *

"I just want you to know what you're getting into, okay?" Seeley Booth told his girlfriend of two years.

"I appreciate that, but if you're so worried, why are we even doing this?" Temperance Brennan asked from her place on the bed.

"Parker hasn't seen his grandparents in a while, and you've been in my life for over six years now, so I've put this off long enough," he said, throwing things into the suitcase that sat next to Brennan on the bedspread.

"I remember you telling me once that you love your parents," Brennan said.

"I do, Bones. That doesn't mean I have to like them," Booth said.

"So this is going to go badly?" she asked as he finally zipped up the suitcase.

"Most likely…yeah," he sighed. "How upset are you going to be if they don't like you?"

She stood and walked in front of him so they were face-to-face. "I don't care if people don't like me, Booth. I'm just a little nervous because you seem to think it's going to be nothing short of disastrous," she said. "You need to relax."

"I'm sorry," he said, taking her into his arms for a hug. "I just want them to love you as much as I love you."

She pulled back from the hug and pressed her lips to his briefly. "My father loves you, and you were the one who put him and my brother in jail. If he can be okay with us despite all that, your parents should be able to accept our relationship, too."

"Yeah, we'll see about that," he scoffed. He headed out of their bedroom and called for his son. "Parker, let's go!"

"You know, you shouldn't drive while you're this preoccupied," Brennan said as Parker emerged from his bedroom.

"I'll manage," Booth said.

"Or I could drive," she offered.

"Not a chance," he smirked. He looked at Parker, who was now nine years old. "You ready, buddy?"

"Yup," Parker said.

"Okay…let's get this over with," Booth said.

* * *

It was well after dark when Booth pulled into the driveway of his Pennsylvania childhood home, thanks to his stalling and their subsequent more-than-late start. Parker hopped out of the car and ran up to the house to start ringing the doorbell, while Booth and Brennan began unloading the luggage from the back of the car.

"Grandma!" Parker called as an older woman opened the door.

"Hello, Parker!" Mrs. Booth exclaimed, pulling him into a hug.

Booth joined them on the front porch, with Brennan trailing behind.

"Hey, Mom," Booth said.

"Seeley," she smiled. "Nice to see you. This must be your young lady."

"Yeah, this is Bones," Booth said.

"Dr. Bones," Parker added. Brennan sighed.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan," she corrected, shaking the older woman's hand.

"Why do my boys calls you Bones?" Mrs. Booth asked.

"I work with bones. I'm a forensic anthropologist," she answered. "Your son's business partner, in fact."

"I've told you that a thousand times, Mom," Booth said. "Most of our conversations are about either Parker or Bones."

"Well, Seeley, I'm getting older. My memory's not what it used to be," Mrs. Booth said. "Well, don't just stand out here. Come inside."

"Where's Grandpa?" Parker asked.

"Oh, he's…out," Mrs. Booth said.

"That means he's at a bar," Booth whispered to Brennan.

"Parker likes him?" Brennan asked, also whispering.

"They do okay…for now," he whispered.

"I'm a little worried about meeting him. I don't think I'm going to like the man who beat you up when you were a kid," Brennan replied.

"Yeah, well, we won't see him tonight, so we'll worry about that tomorrow."

Booth, Brennan, and Parker followed Mrs. Booth up to the second floor of the house. She stopped just outside the door to Seeley's old bedroom.

"Seeley, you and Parker will have to share your room, since Jared's old room is still an absolute mess. You can put Temperance's bag in the guest room," Mrs. Booth said.

Booth laughed. "That's not going to work, Mom."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Booth wrapped his arm around Brennan's waist and gestured to her with his head. "I don't care which room we get, but she's with me."

"Seeley, that's inappropriate," Mrs. Booth said.

"Why?" Brennan asked.

"We're Catholic, dear. It's a sin for a man and a woman to share a bed outside of wedlock," Mrs. Booth said seriously.

Brennan scoffed and looked at Booth for confirmation that the woman was serious. Booth's look assured her that she was. His look also tried to tell her that he'd take care of it.

"If that's true," Parker said, while the couple looked at each other. "Then they're _really_ big sinners."

"Parker," Booth said.

"He's right, Booth. We live together, and we're in a committed relationship. If your mother thinks we have separate bedrooms, she has a very antiquated perception on relationships," Brennan said.

"Okay," Booth interrupted before the situation could get uglier than it already was. "Why don't you help Parker get settled in the guest room?"

"Okay," Brennan agreed. She and Parker grabbed his stuff and disappeared behind the door next to Booth's.

"She's got a point, Mom. We do live together," Booth said.

"I still think it's inappropriate for you to share a room," Mrs. Booth said. "You never insisted on sharing a room with Rebecca when you brought her home."

"I was a lot younger then, and Becca and I hadn't been together nearly as long as Bones as I have," Booth said. "Sorry, Mom, but I'm almost 40. I think I'm old enough to decide who I can or can't sleep next to."

Mrs. Booth sighed. "Fine."

"Bones, you can come back!" Booth called.

Brennan returned and allowed him to slip his arm around her waist again. "Is everything okay?" she asked. He smiled and nodded.

"So, you obviously don't care about traditional Catholic values. What religion are you anyway?" Mrs. Booth asked.

Booth cringed. "Mom," he warned. "Can't we talk about this later?"

"It's not a hard question, dear," Mrs. Booth said.

"I'm not religious," Brennan said before Booth could protest further.

"You're not?" Mrs. Booth asked with immediate disapproval.

"No," Brennan confirmed. "Though if there _were_ a god, I would hope he'd be too concerned with some of the larger issues facing this world such as war or genocide to pay too much attention to our sleeping arrangements."

Booth hung his head, as Mrs. Booth stared at Brennan, trying to decide how to respond.

"Right," she finally said. "Well…goodnight."

Mrs. Booth retreated to her bedroom down the hall. Brennan's face curled into a satisfied grin as a sense of triumph filled her, and Booth shot a look at his girlfriend. Brennan finally felt his eyes on her and glanced up at his critical glare.

"What?" Brennan asked.

"You _opened_ by playing the atheist card?" he asked. "Why would you do that?"

"She _asked_!" Brennan said. "And your mother brought up religion first. Not me."

"And boom goes the dynamite," he said.

"I don't know what that means," Brennan replied.

"Nothing," Booth sighed.

* * *

Booth drove Brennan and Parker around his hometown the next afternoon, pointing out his old schools or favorite childhood hangouts. They were eating lunch at Booth's favorite local diner, which was also the site of Booth's first job, when they ran into his former best friend.

"Seeley!" a male voice called as they were eating.

Booth turned around in his seat, his face lighting up. "Karl!" he replied. "How are you doing, man? It's been a really long time."

"Yeah, it has," Karl replied, sliding into the booth next to Brennan. "I'm great. Took over the family business about a year ago. What about you?"

"He's with the FBI," Parker said.

"No kidding?" Karl said.

"No kidding," Booth confirmed, pulling out his badge.

"Man, you turned into a suit," Karl joked. "You any good?"

"He's the best," Parker said proudly.

"Is this your son?" Karl asked. "I had heard that you had a kid with that blonde girl you were flaunting around town last time you were here…Rebecca, right?"

"Right," Booth said. "And yeah, this is him. His name's Parker."

"Wow," Karl said. "Kids grow up too fast. I've got an eight-year-old and a twelve-year-old, and I don't feel old enough to almost have _teenagers_."

"Yeah," Booth agreed.

"So who's this gorgeous woman sitting next to me?" Karl asked.

"That's Bones," Booth said. "My girlfriend."

Brennan shot him a look. "Are you going to introduce me like that to everyone we encounter this weekend?"

"Probably," he smirked.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan," she said, shaking Karl's hand. "You and Booth are old friends?"

"Oh yeah, we go way back," Karl said.

"Met in elementary school," Booth added.

"So wait…Temperance Brennan…the mystery writer?" Karl asked.

"Yes," Brennan smiled. "You've read my books?"

"Yeah," Karl said. "You're very good…so what the hell is a girl like you doing with Seeley?" Brennan smiled politely as Karl laughed.

"Well, you don't think she just _made up_ Andy Lister, do you?" Seeley asked.

"That's you?" Karl asked.

"No," Brennan said.

"She's lying," Booth said. "Definitely me."

* * *

After spending the rest of the afternoon with Karl and his kids at the local park, they returned to the Booth home for dinner. They walked into the house to find Mr. Booth sitting on the couch, watching a baseball game on television. He was drinking a can of beer, with several other long-discarded cans lying around him. Mrs. Booth was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

Booth's dad stumbled into the dining room about five minutes after dinner was served. Mrs. Booth sat at one end of the table, with Booth and Brennan on one side, Parker opposite them, and a place for Mr. Booth at the other end.

"You started without me?" Mr. Booth yelled.

"I'm sorry. I know you were watching the end of the game, but I didn't want to keep our company waiting," Mrs. Booth said.

"Right," Mr. Booth said. "Seel's girlfriend…I've forgotten your name. It's something weird, right?"

"Temperance," Brennan said. "Or Brennan, if that's easier for you."

"Brennan…got it," Mr. Booth said. He turned to his wife. "So what do we know about her so far?"

"We know she's not religious," Mrs. Booth said.

"Oh, well, who cares about that? Do you drink?" Mr. Booth asked.

"Um…sometimes. Not very often," Brennan answered.

"Want a beer?" he asked.

"No, thanks. I'm fine," Brennan said.

"I want another beer," Mr. Booth proclaimed. He stumbled into the kitchen and came back moments later, another can of beer in his hands.

"So, Temperance, are you close with your parents?" Mrs. Booth asked.

"My mother's dead," Brennan said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How old were you when you lost her?"

"I guess I would have been sixteen when she died, but my parents left when I was fifteen, so I lost her long before she actually died," Brennan said.

"They abandoned you?" Mrs. Booth asked, shocked.

"Yes, but my father and I are on good terms now. I understand that he left to protect me," Brennan said.

"How could a father think leaving his daughter would be beneficial to her? Protect you from what exactly?"

"From being killed by a gang of criminals that my parents used to be a part of," Brennan said. There was once a time in her life when she would've hated to talk about her family in such detail. Enough time had passed, however, and enough people already knew, due to her father's very public trial, that she didn't feel quite so inhibited anymore.

"Criminals? Seeley, did you know about this?" Mrs. Booth asked.

"Oh, Booth was the one who arrested my father," Brennan said. "So, yes, he's quite aware of the situation."

"He arrested your father for being a part of this gang?" Mrs. Booth asked.

"No," Brennan said. "For murder."

"Murder? So he's in prison?"

"No, he's out. He was acquitted about three years ago," Brennan said.

"Oh," Mrs. Booth sighed in relief. "So he didn't really kill anyone."

"Oh, no," Brennan said. "Booth and I both know he did it."

"Mom, maybe you want to pick a new topic," Booth said.

"In a minute," Mrs. Booth said. "So how did the daughter of two criminals end up working in criminal justice? Or has my son arrested you, too?"

"Just the once," Brennan shrugged.

"Bones!" Booth said.

"What? I wasn't even formally charged. It was nothing," Brennan said.

"What did you do?" Mrs. Booth asked.

"I shot a man in the leg, but he was trying to set me on fire, so he deserved it," Brennan said. "It was self-defense."

"Okay, seriously, new subject," Booth said.

"You a real doctor?" Mr. Booth asked, cutting in.

"Yes," Brennan said. "I have a Ph.D. in forensic anthropology."

"What's that?" he asked.

"I work in identifying the remains of murder victims who are too decomposed for an ordinary visual ID. I use their bones to determine who they are and what happened to them," she explained.

"Sounds cool," Mr. Booth decided. "Hard work?"

"Sometimes, yes," she said.

"How long have you been working together?" Mrs. Booth asked.

"A little over six years now," Booth said proudly.

"So how much longer until you knock this one up, too?" Mr. Booth drunkenly asked. "Or do you finally have enough sense to use protection when you fuck her?"

"Excuse me?" Brennan asked.

"Parker, leave," Booth said.

"Can I take dinner with me?" Parker asked.

"Yeah, fine, just go," Booth said.

Parker picked up his plate and silverware and left the room. Booth and Brennan both stared dumbfounded at his father, while Mrs. Booth sat calmly at her end of the table.

"What?" Booth exclaimed.

"It's a valid question considering what happened with the last girl you brought home," Mrs. Booth said.

"You're agreeing with what he just said?" Booth asked. "Once again, my relationship with Bones is _nothing_ like me and Rebecca."

"That's true," Mr. Booth said. "Becca never got either of my boys arrested. Maybe that's a better question for you two. How long until she gets you fired and thrown in jail just like she did with Jared?"

Booth turned to Brennan. "Okay, now I need you to leave."

"No!" Brennan exclaimed.

"Bones," he pleaded.

"No, Booth, I want to defend myself!"

"I know you do, and I know you can, but this will be easier if you leave. Please?"

"Fine," she sighed, standing. "I'll go eat with Parker."

"Thank you," he said.

Brennan left and sat down next to Parker, who was quietly eating on the top step of the staircase, listening to the argument in the kitchen down below.

"You got kicked out, too?" Parker asked. Brennan nodded. "They don't like you very much, do they?"

"No," Brennan said.

"But why? Me and Dad love you," Parker said.

Brennan smiled. "We're just very different. Your father and his parents are very different, too. It's just…how it is."

"Is Dad yelling because they're being mean to you?" Parker asked.

"Probably," Brennan sighed.

"Did your dad really kill someone?" Parker said.

"Yes," she sighed.

"But my dad likes him," Parker said.

"Yeah, he does," Brennan agreed.

"Did your dad kill a bad man?" Parker asked.

"Very bad," Brennan said.

"So does that make what he did good?"

"No, Parker. Killing is _never_ good…or okay," Brennan said.

"Then why'd he do it?" Parker asked.

"To protect me and Uncle Russ," she said. "To save our lives."

"Would my dad kill for me?"

Brennan smiled at him. "In a heartbeat."

Mrs. Booth emerged from the kitchen as the yelling between Booth and his father continued. She found Parker and Brennan sitting on the stairs.

"You shouldn't be listening to this, Parker. Do you want to go play a game with me?" she asked.

"No, I'll just go up to my room," Parker said. "Can you come, Tempe?"

"Sure," she agreed. Tempe stood and took his hand and followed him up the stairs, leaving a stunned and confused Mrs. Booth downstairs.

* * *

Brennan walked into Booth's bedroom a few hours later, after the yelling had died down. She was wearing sleep shorts and a large t-shirt. Booth was lying on his stomach, in nothing but boxers, his face pressed into the pillows. Brennan pulled back the bed covers just far enough for her to climb into bed. She gently lifted Booth's arm, crawling underneath him.

He instantly kissed her soft cheek, and their lips collided shortly after, slowing gliding against the other's mouth. Brennan reached up to lovingly caress his face when she felt something unusual by his eye.

"Booth?" she whispered, turning his face towards the moonlight creeping in through the curtains. Her finger lightly traced the fresh cut on his face.

"It's nothing," he shrugged.

"He hit you," Brennan breathed. "That bastard."

"Yeah," Booth agreed. "How's Parker?"

"Confused, but he's sleeping. Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'll be fine. Are _you_ okay?"

"I'll be fine. Though I'd like to kiss you again if it won't hurt you," she said.

"It won't," he smiled.

He leaned down to kiss her lips again, slipping his hand underneath her shirt to stroke her stomach. She slowly licked at the insides of his mouth, earning groans of pleasure from the back of his throat. He finally pulled away from her soft lips and started sucking on her ear.

"Booth?" she whispered.

"What?" he whispered back.

"Sleep with me," she said softly.

"Huh?" he asked, kissing her ear.

"You always talk about becoming one and making love, and I think we could both use that tonight," she said. "Of course, I understand if you don't want to since this is your childhood home and you probably had all sorts of…conquests in this bed over the years."

"No, Bones, I…I want to," he said. "Do we need a condom?"

"No, I took my pill. We're good," she said, kissing his neck and sliding his boxers down his hips.

He kicked his boxers off and pulled off her sleep shorts and panties. She started to raise her shirt, but he stopped her, pulling it back down around her waist.

"For safety," he said.

She smiled and reclined against the stack of pillows behind her, her legs flat on the mattress. He settled his body between her legs, entwining them with his own and began to kiss her lips again. Once he was sure she was ready for him, Booth grabbed her knees and pulled them up, so her legs were resting against his hips.

Booth positioned his body so he could gently rock, rather than thrust, into her. She laced her fingers with his, enjoying the closeness of his body. He loved tenderly making love to her, and while she once preferred only fast-paced, passionate sex, with Booth, she had grown to love their leisurely encounters as well.

"Hey, Bones," he said softly. "Just so you know, you're the only girl I've ever had in this bed." She looked up at him in disbelief.

"You're kidding," she said. They often talked to each other as they made love.

"You saw how hard it was to get _you_ in this bed with me this weekend, and I'm a grown adult," he said. "Imagine how impossible it would've been when I was a kid living here."

She chuckled. "I guess that's a good point."

Booth groaned as she lightly raked her nails across his back. "Man, you feel good."

"So do you," she sighed. "Thanks for fighting for us to share a bed."

"I sleep better with you next to me," Booth said honestly.

"Same here," she agreed. "This weekend, while disastrous, exactly as you predicted…it isn't going to change anything between us, is it?"

"No," Booth said. "I love you, Bones. That's never gonna change."

"It might," she said.

"It _won't_," he said firmly.

"I love you, too," she said, smiling.

They began kissing again, synching the rhythm of their kisses to the rhythm of their lovemaking. Brennan unlaced their fingers and wrapped her arms around his torso, holding him close to her as they slowly and gently moved their bodies as one.

* * *

The next morning, Booth wasted no time in packing their bags and loading up the car. Brennan politely thanked his parents for letting her stay with them before climbing into the car. Parker mumbled a goodbye and quickly joined Brennan.

"What's his problem?" Mrs. Booth asked.

"He _adores_ Bones, Mom. We both adore her. I don't know…maybe we can try this again when you two realize she's not going anywhere," Booth said. "I'll see you guys later."

The car trip back to Washington, DC was initially quiet, as all three of its passengers were interally reflecting on the day they had just spent with the Booth family. Finally, Parker spoke up.

"Dad, I was thinking," Parker said. "Do you have to stop seeing Tempe because Grandma and Grandpa didn't like her?"

"Nope, don't worry," Booth said. "She's here to stay." He shot Brennan a smile.

"So why did I have to stop hanging out with my friend Ryan after Mom decided she didn't like him?" Parker asked. "How is that fair?"

"Because you're still a kid, and I'm a grown up, and grown up's can choose for themselves who to hang out with," Booth said, reaching over and taking Brennan's hand. "You'll get there someday."

"So when I'm old like you, it's okay if you don't like my girlfriend?" Parker asked.

"Absolutely not," Booth said immediately, a joking grin on his face.

* * *

_I know a lot of stories around here have Booth's parents loving Brennan, but I've never thought they'd be particularly thrilled with her, and the more we learn about them, the more I think they wouldn't get along too well. Hope it worked. I feel kinda iffy about this chapter._

_Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


	7. Golfing & Gratitude

_Hi everyone! I'm really sorry it's taking me forever to update this thing. I'm taking a creative writing class this semester that I hate and is taught by someone who really shouldn't be teaching creative writing, and it's making me lose any faith I have in my own writing as well as making me not want to do it anymore, haha. Luckily, I only have this class for another week, so **yay**!!_

_This chapter is set three years into Booth and Brennan's relationship and is rated K+. I hope you all enjoy it, and sorry again for the ridiculously long wait! Also, this hasn't really been edited very closely, so if you see any major mistakes, please let me know!_

_As always, Bones isn't mine._

* * *

"Booth, look," Temperance Brennan said to her boyfriend of three years.

"Yeah, I know," Seeley Booth said. "Chicago's got a great skyline."

"No, not the skyline. Look down there," she clarified, pointing outside the window to the ground below them.

The couple sat in a little red car, slowly approaching the top of a tall Ferris wheel at Chicago's Navy Pier. They had flown into Chicago the day before because Brennan was receiving an award for her novels and had asked Booth to accompany her to the ceremony honoring the many different recipients. When Northwestern University had heard Dr. Temperance Brennan was going to be in town around the middle of May, they asked the Northwestern grad to give the commencement speech. After assuring Professor Stires would not be in attendance, Brennan agreed.

Booth scoot over on the little bench and peered out the side of the car, his face brushing against Brennan's soft, loose hair. He looked down at the other attractions below them.

"What exactly am I looking at?" he whispered.

"They have mini-golf," she said.

"So?" he asked.

"So we should do that."

"Really?" Booth asked. "_You_ wanna play mini-golf?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Doesn't seem like your thing," he said.

"It looks like fun," she said. "And it seems like your type of thing, so I thought you would enjoy it. I've never played before."

"Never?" he asked. She shook her head. "Oh, Bones…"

"So does that mean we can do it?" she asked, smiling.

"Definitely," he said. "Everyone should play mini-golf at least once in their life."

"Good," she said.

Booth held his arm out and gently pulled her into his embrace as they reached the top of the wheel. His arm was wrapped loosely around her shoulders. She smiled at him and curved her hand around his knee. They sat like that for a few seconds before Brennan peered out the window again.

"How long is this ride?" she asked.

"Like eight minutes," Booth answered. "Be patient. We'll play!"

"Okay!" she sighed. She leaned back into his embrace and rested her head on his shoulder, and the couple remained in that position for the remainder of the ride.

Once they had returned to the ground, Booth paid for a round of mini-golf. The clerk handed Brennan two clubs and two balls as Booth put his wallet away and picked up a scorecard and a pencil. They approached the first hole and Brennan unconsciously handed over one of the clubs and one of the golf balls.

"Ladies first," Booth smiled.

"Alright, get ready to have your ass kicked," Brennan smiled, her determined spirit kicking in. Booth laughed.

"Excuse me?" he asked. "I think you're adorable when you get all competitive, but there is _no way_ you're going to win."

"Why?" she asked, in a semi-offended tone of voice.

Booth frowned as he noticed she was getting ready to play with a neon orange ball while she had handed him a bright pink one. He leaned down and switched the two balls. Brennan noticed and rolled her eyes.

"Typical male…" she muttered.

"Pink's a girl color, okay?" he defended.

"Society dictates that blue is a boy color, yet females wear it all the time. I'm, for example, wearing blue right now," she said, gesturing to her navy blue tank top.

"Yeah, but that's different," Booth said.

"I don't see how," she said.

"It just is," he said, trying to wrap up their argument as he noticed a family approaching their hole. "Just play, okay?"

Brennan frowned at him but stood behind the ball anyway. She lifted her arms to swing, but Booth grabbed the club from her hands before she could follow through and hit the ball.

"Hey!" she protested.

"Bones, if you hit the ball like that, you're gonna hit it clear off the pier. This is mini-golf, not real golf. The hole is, like, nine feet away."

"So what you're saying is I need to use less force?"

"Yeah," he said. "Gently, Bones, like making love."

She nodded and looked towards the hole again after he handed her the club back. Her brow furrowed as she did a few quick mental calculations. She drew her arms back slightly, hit the ball, and watched the small pink orb glide into the little white cup at the bottom of the flag.

"Hey, I did it!" she exclaimed, as surprised as Booth at her hole-in-one. "Your turn."

Booth decided to not let the first hole discourage him and lined up his shot. The ball missed the hole by just a few inches. Brennan chuckled as he grumpily completed the first hole.

"What was that about not being able to beat you?" she asked, smiling proudly.

"That was beginner's luck. You will not win the whole thing," Booth said.

"I disagree," Brennan chuckled.

"Care to make it interesting?" he asked, as they turned to face each other at the second hole. She pursed her lips.

"How?" she asked.

"That awards dinner tomorrow night…are you going to thank me in your speech?"

Her face softened. "You know I will."

His face immediately broke out into a grin. "If I win this game, which I will, you have to mention in the speech that I was the inspiration for Andy Lister."

"No, I can't say that. It's not true, and I don't make false claims," she said.

"You just did," he teased.

"I love you, but I'm not saying that," she said.

"You have to! Those are the terms of the bet!" he protested.

"Fine, but if I win, you have to tell all your FBI colleagues that I'm a better shot than you," she said.

"Wh…that's not fair!" he exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Because what I want you to say is _true_!"

"So is what I want you to say!" Brennan said. "I did beat you last time we went to the shooting range for a little target practice."

"That was _one_ round!" he protested.

"Still counts..." she taunted in a sing-song voice.

"Bones, I love you, but I'm not saying that," he said, echoing her earlier words to him.

"If you were really so confident in your abilities to win this game of mini-golf, you wouldn't be protesting so much or hesitating to accept my terms because you'd know you'd never have to fulfill them."

Booth froze as he realized she had a point. "Fine. Terms accepted."

Satisfied, Brennan turned around and positioned her ball at the second hole. It was fairly simple, like the first, and she got another hole-in-one. Unfortunately for her, so did Booth.

"Oh," she frowned as he matched her score on this hole.

"It's mini-golf, Bones," he said. "Not rocket science."

"We'll see about that," she said, turning towards hole number three.

The third hole on the course was surrounded by a small pond. It involved a jump over the water. Brennan went first and sulked as her ball missed the jump and rolled right into the murky water. She simply walked down the green, picked the pink ball out of the shallow pond, and placed it back on the artificial grass just passed the jump.

"That's cheating!" Booth said. "Back it up, Bones."

"Why?" Brennan asked.

"You missed the jump. That doesn't mean you get to skip it!"

"And where is that rule written?" she asked.

"It's common sense," he claimed.

"I think it makes more sense to do it my way."

"If you cheat, I automatically win the bet."

She sighed as she noticed the family behind them catching up to them for the third straight hole. It was taking two grown adults longer to play a hole of mini-golf than it was taking two adults and two small children.

"Fine," Brennan sighed. "But I'm only forfeiting now because I'm not telling some of the finest literary minds in the country that I based my leading male character off of you."

"Fine," Booth said. "Continue to lie to yourself."

Brennan eventually completed the hole in four total strokes. It took Booth only two. He did a little celebration dance as he calculated that he was now winning by one stroke.

"Don't prematurely celebrate. We've got fifteen holes left," she told him.

Booth kept the lead for the next three holes, much to his delight. They finally let the family behind them go ahead of them on the fifth hole after the realized their constant bickering was continuing to hold the family up.

On the seventh hole, they encountered a spinning windmill that they'd have to pass before reaching the hole. Brennan easily made it through on her first try, did a little happy dance of her own to mock Booth's earlier dance, and completed the hole in only two strokes. It took Booth five total strokes, putting Brennan back in the lead.

"You know I'm never gonna hear the end of it if I have to tell the other agents my squint partner is a better shot than me, right?" he said, trying to earn some sympathy from his girlfriend.

Brennan simply shrugged. "Maybe you should have thought of that before you challenged me."

"Bones!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry," she smiled, fully aware that he had wanted some sympathy.

The rest of the game followed the same pattern. Booth would be winning. Brennan would protest. Then Brennan would take the lead, and Booth would argue. Then Booth would take the lead again, and the cycle would start all over again. Two and a half hours after they began playing, they completed the eighteen holes, and Booth tallied up the scores.

"Yes!" Brennan celebrated, looking over his shoulder.

"What are you celebrating about?" Booth asked. "I won."

"You did not," she said, pointing to the card. "See? My score's higher."

"_Golf_, Bones," he reminded her. "The _lowest_ score wins!"

"Oh," she said, her face falling.

Booth laughed and clapped his hands together. "Well, it seems you've got some rewriting to do. Do we need to cancel dinner and go back to the hotel early?"

"No, that won't be necessary," she said.

"Are you sure?" he teased.

"Yes," she sighed.

As much as he wanted to prolong his triumph, he hated to see her upset. He lovingly wrapped his arm around her waist. "Aww, honey, cheer up. I promise that you announcing that Andy is me isn't going to be news to very many people."

Brennan simply glared at him and returned the golfing equipment to the clerk.

* * *

Booth sat at their table the following evening dressed sharply in a nice tux, sipping a glass of red wine. He was eagerly awaiting his moment of glory. Brennan had grabbed her laptop and locked herself in the hotel bathroom the night before, refusing to let him sneak a peek at her speech. She had taken so long, Booth had decided to take advantage of the hotel gym, and by the time he got back to the room, she was still securely inside the bathroom walls. He knew she must have really done quite a bit of rewriting.

She was currently standing on stage accepting her award in a beautiful black and white gown, her hair tied up in an elegant style. She spoke with ease and poise, and Booth felt proud to call her his partner and girlfriend.

"Finally," Brennan said, glancing in his direction with a slight grin on her face. "He thinks I'm about to say this because I lost a bet, but in reality, I had always planned to conclude my speech this way. The person I most need to thank tonight is the man who accompanied me to this dinner. My life is a better place with him in it, and I'm very grateful that he lets me be his Bones. So I'd like to take this opportunity to thank my partner, my friend, my real-life Andy Lister, Special Agent Seeley Booth."

Booth didn't hear the end of her speech. His mind was too caught up with trying to figure out whether she was telling the truth or not. She made her way back to the table amid a gratifying round of applause and took her seat next to him, placing her award on the table.

"Well, was that effective?" she asked.

"Was that true?" he asked. "You had always had that in your speech?"

She simply smiled at him, and he knew in that moment that she was being honest.

"Surprise," she grinned. "Why do you think I never let you see it?"

"What the hell did you do in the bathroom for two hours last night? I thought you were reworking your speech and adding in the part about me being Andy," he said.

"Well, I had to keep up appearances," she said. "I was on the Internet chatting with Angela until I heard you leave the room, and then I took a bath."

"So that bet yesterday was all for nothing? You faked all of that protesting?"

"Sure did," she smiled.

"You're a much better actress than I thought you were," he said.

"Thank you," she said.

"So, uh, since you had always planned to include that in your speech, if you _had_ won, you wouldn't have really made me tell all the other agents you were a better shot, right?"

"No, I was completely serious about that," Brennan said.

"How is that fair?" he asked. "I should get to pick a new reward."

"It doesn't work that way," she whispered as the next award was presented.

"It should," he protested.

"Andy, shh!" she whispered, placing one single finger over his lips.

"Did you just call me Andy?"

"That's what you wanted, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and placed his lips up against her ear so that his lips would brush her skin as he whispered, "Hey, Bones, I'm really thankful you let me be your real-life Andy Lister."

She turned her head to smile at him one more time and slipped her eyes shut as his lips captured hers in a loving kiss.

* * *

_So I have been to Chicago's Navy Pier before, but I couldn't remember if the mini-golf there had nine or eighteen holes. I kept score for my family and seem to remember it taking a long time…so I went with eighteen to make it a longer game for Booth and Brennan, haha. _

_Please leave a review if you've got some time! I try to respond to all of them. Thanks for reading!_


	8. Hockey, Hooky, and Holidays

_Hello readers! I wanna thank everyone who has reviewed and everyone who is still reading. I know it's taking me forever to update this silly thing. I have a good reason this time, though, haha. I'm currently at my parents' house, and we only have one computer here…for four people…you do the math…_

_So, due to popular request after Chapter 2, I decided to make this chapter about Booth's birthday. It's rated T and set about six months after Booth and Brennan get together._

_As always, Bones isn't mine, and please review!!_

* * *

"Stop what you're doing," Seeley Booth said. His girlfriend froze and turned to face him.

"Why?" Temperance Brennan asked.

"Put the shirt down," he said.

Booth was lying in his bed on his side, his arms wrapped around a pillow. Brennan stood by his dresser in her bra and panties, pulling a shirt out of the drawer that had been hers for most of their six month relationship.

"Why?" Brennan asked again.

"Because you are getting ready for work, and you need to come back to bed."

"It's seven; it's Tuesday. Of course I'm getting ready for work," Brennan said.

"But it's my birthday!" Booth whined.

"That doesn't mean it's not Tuesday," she said.

"No, but it means we're not going to work today."

"We're not?" she asked.

"No. We're going to sleep in and then go play hockey at the ice rink."

Brennan contemplated his plans for a moment. She turned back to the dresser. "I'm going to work."

"Bo-_ones_," he whined, drawing out her name. Brennan scowled at him.

"We can't just skip work," she said. "Our work is very important."

"I know that, and sure, we can! Come on, Bones, we don't have a case right now. That means I likely won't see you until tonight!" Booth complained.

"You know, most couples deal with that every single day," she pointed out.

"But it's my birthday!"

"And we will celebrate that however you'd like after work. You're thirty-seven today. Can't you wait until this evening?"

"No," Booth said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, I mean, I _can_, but I was hoping we could spend the day together because it's my first birthday since we've gotten together, and that'll _never _happen again."

Booth shot her an incredibly sad-looking, puppy dog face to help sway her decision in his favor. She stood with her work shirt in her hands for several moments before tossing the shirt back into the drawer.

"Fine," she sighed.

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

"Don't expect this every year," she told him.

"We'll see about that," he smirked. "Come back to bed."

She unhooked her bra and dropped it into the drawer before climbing back into bed and pulling the covers over her body. "Happy now?"

"Almost," he said. He reached across her, pecking her lips along the way, and grabbed her cell phone from the table. "Call Cam. Tell her you're sick and won't be coming in today."

"That's a lie," she said.

"No…" he said, shaking his head.

"But I'm not sick. I feel fine, so therefore, telling Cam that I'm sick is a lie."

"Well, okay, yes, but we're playing hooky! This is how you play hooky."

"I thought you wanted to play hockey."

"I do," he said, confused.

"So why does that involve lying to Cam?"

"No, Bones, that's playing _hooky_. Faking sick to get out of work…you never did that as a kid?" he asked in disbelief.

"No, I liked school. I didn't like the other children, but I never wanted to miss an opportunity to learn."

"So today, you're gonna take the opportunity to learn about playing hooky," he said.

"And hockey," she added.

"And hockey," he agreed. "Call Cam."

She dialed Cam's number and held the phone to her ear. "Hi, Cam. It's Brennan. I was calling to tell you I won't be in to work today….Why? Well, you see…the reason why is that…"

Booth chuckled and grabbed the phone. "Hey, Cam, Bones is with me today….Yup, I need her help….No, this does not have anything to do with today being my birthday! Look, you'll see us tomorrow. Bye."

"I thought she wasn't supposed to know what we were really doing," Brennan said.

"Yeah, well, I may have forgotten that I used to get her to play hooky with me on my birthday," Booth said.

"So you _do_ expect me to do this every year?" she asked.

"Of course," he shrugged.

"You didn't play hooky on your birthday last year," she pointed out.

"I didn't have a girlfriend last year," he said. "It's no fun by myself. Besides, going to work on my birthday last year meant I got to see you. I don't need work for that anymore."

"You didn't need work to see me then," she pointed out.

"True," he smiled.

"Now that that's out of the way," he said, sinking back into his pillows. "Lay down."

"But I'm not sleepy anymore," she said.

He handed her the remote to his bedroom television. "So you can watch the news while I sleep in. Can I hold you?"

"You want me to sleep in _and _snuggle?" she protested.

"It's my birthday!"

"You're going to use that all day, aren't you?" she sighed.

"Maybe," he smiled.

She rolled her eyes and lay down. "Fine."

He smiled, curved his arm around her stomach and snuggled up to her back until they were spooning. He kissed her ear.

"You sleep in my arms almost every night. You'd think you would've stopped fighting it by now," he whispered.

"I will get up," she whispered back as a threat.

He frowned, kissed her ear again, and settled his head onto the pillows. When he finally woke up again around eleven, Brennan was still nestled snugly in his arms, her eyes glued to the news program on the television. She noticed the changes in his breathing and turned her head.

"You're up," she said.

"You're still here," he replied, smiling.

"Where'd you think I'd be?" she asked.

"The Jeffersonian," he admitted.

"But it's your birthday," she teased.

"That's my girl," he teased. "See? You're learning already. I'm gonna go grab a shower. Dress warm."

He started to crawl out of bed, but she rolled over and grabbed his wrist. Brennan pulled him back down on top of her.

"Oh, _now_ who doesn't want to get out of bed?" Booth taunted.

"I just realized I never really told you happy birthday," Brennan whispered against his lips. "So…happy birthday."

He closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to hers. They spent the next few minutes sweetly kissing as Brennan tenderly caressed his bare back. With one final kiss, Booth left to go shower, once again telling her to get ready for the ice.

* * *

After lunch and pie at the diner, Brennan stepped out onto the ice as Booth gathered the hockey equipment. They were the only two at the ice rink.

"Booth!" she called. She held her arms out to her sides trying to steady herself.

"What's up, Bones?" he yelled back.

"I still don't think I'm very good at this!" she called, squealing as she fell.

Booth winced as he saw her hit the ice, tossed the sporting equipment to the side, and raced over to help her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, holding out her hand so he could help her up.

"So…answer me something," he said, grunting as he pulled her up.

"Sure," she said, brushing her jeans off.

"How can someone who can literally walk across a high wire be so uncoordinated on a little pair of skates?"

"I'm not that uncoordinated!" she said. "I'm just not used to skating, but I can do it. It's not that ha…" Her speech was interrupted by a gasp as she almost fell again. She grabbed for Booth's arm, and he held on to her.

"It's not that what now?" he smirked.

"You were going to show me how to make a basket," she reminded him, changing the subject. He smiled.

"A goal," he corrected.

"Right," she said.

"Okay, come here." He grabbed her mitten-covered hand and pulled her towards the goal. He positioned her across from it a few feet back and let go, keeping his arms close to her body. She instinctively stuck her arms out again for balance.

"You steady?" Booth asked. "You okay?"

"I think so…" she nodded.

"Okay, don't move," he said.

He left her and skated over to grab the equipment he had dropped earlier. He tossed one of the sticks towards the goal for himself and brought a stick and a puck over to her. He handed her the stick and showed her where to put her hands.

"You got it?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "So I just pull back and hit it, right?"

"Yeah, but wait till I get over to the goal."

She nodded and waited until Booth positioned himself at the goal. He nodded, giving her the okay. She pulled back her arms, swung the stick, hit the puck, and landed flat on her butt on the ice with another squeal.

"Oh, jeez," Booth muttered, skating over to help her up again.

"Did I make it?" Brennan asked with excitement as Booth pulled her up. He turned. The puck rested in the goal.

"Yeah, I guess you did. How the hell did you fall? You were standing still!"

"The exertion I generated to hit the puck must have propelled me off my feet," she said.

He chuckled. "Want to try again?"

"Sure," she agreed.

She tried to score a goal three more times. She succeeded twice and only fell once more. After the second fall, Booth tossed all the sporting equipment over by the goalie net and skated over to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He grabbed her hand. "We're gonna skate; come on."

"But I don't want to fall anymore!" she protested.

"I won't let you fall," Booth promised. "Come here."

He grabbed her arm, linked it through his own, and took her hand. He set a slow but steady pace, helping her stay upright on the ice skates.

"Now isn't this better than standing over gooey bones all day?" he asked.

"They're not always gooey," she replied. "And I don't fall all over myself at the Jeffersonian!" She gasped as she almost hit the ice again.

"Hey, you're doing good," he said, increasing his hold on her. "All you need is a little more practice."

"And when are you going to make me do that?"

"My next birthday," he smiled.

"And what exactly makes you believe you have the right to just stop the world and play hooky on your birthday?"

"It's a holiday," he shrugged. "Normal people take holidays off."

"It is _not_ a holiday!"

"A holiday is a special occasion. My birthday fits into that category."

"For you, maybe, but not the rest of the world," Brennan said. "A holiday is defined as a day fixed by governmental declaration on which ordinary business is suspended in commemoration of an event or person. Your birthday does not fit _that_ definition."

"Fine, whatever," Booth said. "I guess I got used to having it off because my grandfather always pulled me out of school on my birthday…took me out somewhere, just the two of us."

"That was nice of him," Brennan said. She chuckled slightly to herself. "Russ used to make all of his friends sing 'Happy Birthday' to me during lunch so everyone would hear and the whole school would know it was my birthday so the other children would be nice to me."

Booth laughed. "Big brothers will do that."

They skated in silence for a few moments with Brennan tightly holding on to Booth.

"So…your next birthday?" she started, repeating his earlier words. "You think we'll still be together then?"

"I think we'll be together for the rest of my birthdays," he said honestly. He glanced down at her face. "Does that scare you?"

"A little," she admitted. "But I also kind of love the sound of that."

They smiled at each other before he pulled her over to the glass wall. She gave him a puzzled look.

"Are we leaving?" she asked.

"No," he said, pushing her back against the glass. "I just didn't want you to fall when I did this."

He untied her scarf, leaving it dangling around her shoulders, assuring that nothing would prohibit him from reaching her face. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly. Their kiss quickly grew heated as she immediately opened her mouth wide beneath his lips. His tongue stroked hers and her soft, mitten-covered fingers began caressing his stubble-covered face as her other arm wrapped around his body for stability.

"Good call," she said. "I definitely would've fallen if you had done that out there."

He laughed and leaned his forehead against hers. "I thought so."

The couple began kissing again, savoring the taste of each other's mouths. Brennan hooked one of her legs around his hip, and he began stroking her denim-covered ass and thigh. Booth broke away to kiss her neck, and she let out a sigh.

"Booth," she moaned. "_Now_ I want to go back to bed."

"You got it," he mumbled.

He was about to pick her up and carry her off the ice when his phone rang. He groaned and reluctantly answered it when he saw it was his boss calling.

"Booth," he answered. Brennan leaned up and playfully kissed him again. He kissed her back quickly and pulled away. "But I'm off today!"

"Uh oh," Brennan muttered.

"No, no, don't do that. We'll be there," Booth said, snapping the phone shut. "They found a _your_ kind of body and threatened to send another FBI agent to work with you if I didn't accompany you to the crime scene. We have to go."

"I'm sorry," she said sympathetically. "I'd like to finish this later, though."

"Absolutely," he said, giving her one more kiss.

The walked off the ice and began changing into their normal street shoes.

"Of course we'd get a case today…" Booth muttered.

"Well, you see?" Brennan said. "Even the murderers don't think your birthday qualifies as a holiday."

Brennan deviously smiled as Booth shot her a glare.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, and please leave a review if you've got some time! _


	9. Illness

_Hi everyone! As always, thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I'd also like to thank everyone who has put this story on their alert list. _

_This one's set very early in Booth and Brennan's relationship. Just around a month together or so. It's rated T._

_As always, Bones isn't mine, and I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

The shrill, loud ringing of a phone roused Seeley Booth from his already less-than-peaceful sleep. He groaned and rolled over, grabbing the phone. Without looking at the Caller ID, he pressed the talk button.

"Booth," he grumbled.

"Booth, it's me," Brennan said, her voice sounding tired and more raspy than normal. "You sound awful."

"Right back at you," he said. "Are you sick?"

"No, I don't get sick," she responded automatically. "However, I think I am going to cancel our date tonight."

"Why?"

"I don't think I feel up to it," she admitted.

"You're sick," he said.

"No," she said. "So why do you sound terrible? What's wrong?"

"I _am_ sick," he said. "I was going to call you later, after I woke up, to cancel our date, but you beat me to it."

"Oh," she replied. "Where are you?"

"In bed," he said. "I'm staying home today. I didn't get any sleep last night, and I still feel terrible. Why are you up so early if you feel horrible, too?"

"I'm going to work," she said casually.

"What? No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. I have limbo remains to identify."

"Bones, where are you?"

"In my car…about ten miles from the Jeffersonian."

"Turn around," he said. "Come here."

"Why?"

"Because you sound exhausted and rough, and we might as well be sick…" he started.

"I'm not sick!" Brennan interrupted.

"Well, whatever you are, we might as well feel like crap together, considering we probably gave this illness to each other at some point. What exactly is wrong anyway?"

"I'm tired…freezing…I took my temperature, and I'm a little feverish. My head hurts…pretty much your basic symptoms," she said. "But I'll be fine."

"Bones, get over here," he said.

"No," she protested.

"You just said yourself that you have the basic fever symptoms! Your germs could contaminate your remains, you know. That could alter your findings," he said, appealing to her logical side.

She paused. "I really do have a lot to do…but going back to bed does sound rather appealing to me."

"Exactly," he said. "Get over here. I'll see you soon."

* * *

She arrived ten minutes later, using the key he gave her to let herself into his apartment. He smiled when she appeared in the doorway to hid bedroom. He was glad he got her to turn around and abandon work for the day. One look at her and someone would be able to know she didn't feel good. Her appearance was normally polished and professional, but today, her hair hung loose and un-styled around her shoulders and she didn't look like she was wearing any makeup. She was also wearing simple flats instead of boots or pumps.

"I'm glad you came," he said.

"Me too," she said. "You look…really comfortable."

"Not really, but that's what being sick does to you," he said. "Are you still really cold?"

She nodded, glancing down at her slacks, long-sleeved top, and jacket. She was definitely overdressed for the warm summer day. He, however, was wearing nothing but boxers. "Just looking at you makes me want a blanket," she said.

"I laid some of my sweats out for you," he said, nodding towards the end of the bed. "Take those work clothes off."

She walked over to the foot of the bed and unfolded a gray sweatshirt, some striped fleece socks, and a pair of red sweatpants. She stripped down to her panties and heard Booth inhale deeply. Her head snapped up.

"What?" she asked, worried that something was wrong.

His eyes traveled over her nearly nude body. "Pretty," was all he said.

She chuckled and shook her head. "You're shameless."

He smiled. "Maybe, but you're beautiful even though you're sick."

"I'm not…" she started.

"I know, I know…you're not sick," he interrupted.

Brennan pulled on the worn, soft, oversized clothes and climbed onto the right side of the bed. She crawled under the covers and pulled them up to her chest.

"How are you in nothing but your underwear?" she asked.

"You're freezing," he said. "I'm burning up."

"Are you okay?" she asked, stroking his cheek. "You look pretty rough."

"I'm okay. I'm hoping this is just a 24-hour thing," he said. "You look a lot better than you sounded on the phone."

"Arriving here seems to have given me a second wing," she shrugged.

He laughed. "Do you mean second _wind_?"

She scrunched up her face. "Maybe."

"So you feel better already?" Booth asked. "That is not fair."

"I feel well enough to not be considered sick."

"But?" he asked.

"But I'm still tired and cold, and I still have a headache, so I think I'm going to try to sleep," she said.

"Do you want me to hold you?" he asked.

"You're burning up!"

"So?" he asked.

"My body heat will make you worse if you hold me. I don't want you to be uncomfortable," she argued.

"Okay," he said, leaning over to kiss her forehead. "Go to sleep. I'll be right here."

She curled down into the blankets, burying her head into the pillows. It wasn't long before the sounds of Brennan's soft, feminine snores filled the room. Booth decided against turning on the television and decided instead to watch her. He was mesmerized with watching her sleep and had been since they got together. She always looked peaceful and beautiful, and, while snoring had always bothered him in the past, he loved the melodious sounds she made while she slept.

Booth lazily shook her awake a few hours later. She woke up slowly, unhappy about being aroused from her sleep. Booth's hand fell from her shoulder as he remained sprawled across his side of the bed.

"What?" she groaned.

"Bones, wake up. I'm hungry," he said.

"So get your ass to the kitchen and get something to eat," she mumbled, never opening her eyes.

"But I don't feel good!" he whined.

"Neither do I!" she reminded him.

"You felt better than me earlier!"

"Yeah, the key word there is _earlier_!"

"Bo-ones…please!" he whined.

"Ugh," she groaned, rolling out of bed. "Angela was right. Strong men _are_ babies when they get sick!"

She returned a few minutes later, three Poptarts in her hands. She passed two to him and kept one for herself to nibble on.

"Here," she said, thrusting the paper towel containing the food in his face. "This is the only decent thing I could find."

"This is great," Booth replied. "But you forgot drinks. I'll need a drink."

"I hate you," she mumbled, rolling her eyes. She turned to go back to the kitchen and returned with two glasses of water.

* * *

Around one, Booth and Brennan were wrapped up together under the covers. He had rolled onto his stomach, placing his head on her shoulder, and asked her to rub his back. Her hand absent-mindedly traveled over his bare skin as he watched a cartoon show on the TV.

"What time is it?" he suddenly asked.

"A little after one," she said, her eyes closed.

He groaned and sat up, causing her to open her eyes. "Time for some Tylenol," he said, grabbing the bottle from his bedside table. He shook two tablets into his hand and held the bottle out to Brennan. "When are you due for some more?"

"Oh, I haven't taken any," she said.

"None?" he asked surprised. "At all?"

"No," she confirmed.

"Why? I thought you had a headache and stuff."

"I do, but I don't like putting drugs into my body."

"It's not drugs! It's medicine!"

"All medicines are drugs in one way or another."

"Caffeine is a drug, and you put _that_ in your body!"

"In moderation!"

"You really don't want pills?" he asked.

"Maybe later," she shrugged. "If I spent my life popping pills every time my head hurt a little bit, I'd be immune to the effects of Tylenol by now."

"But are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Nothing some more sleep won't fix," she said confidently, reaching out for him. "Lay your head back on my chest."

Booth swallowed his pills and settled back into Brennan's arms. One of her hands resumed stroking his back while her other hand tangled itself in her hair. Both were asleep again within a few minutes.

* * *

Booth awoke first. Another wave of heat surged through his body, forcing him to roll off of Brennan and kick his covers away. He glanced to the television and found Ellen DeGeneres dancing across the screen. He knew Brennan found her amusing, but he switched the channel, searching for a sporting event of some sort.

Brennan woke up in the late afternoon, bleary-eyed, looking worse than she had all day. She gently touched Booth's arm.

"Booth," she whispered. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, but you're not," he immediately noticed, slinging his arm across her waist. "Are you okay, baby?"

"My throat really hurts," she mumbled. "I think I'm sick."

He chuckled. "You must be since you just let me call you baby," he teased.

"I'll take some of that medicine now," she whispered, trying to conserve her voice.

He considered teasing her about suddenly wanting the medicine but decided against it and handed her two pill tablets. She grabbed her glass of water and cringed as she swallowed, her throat burning.

"Do you want to pick what to watch on TV?" he asked, taking her into his arms.

She closed her eyes and shook her head no, snuggling into his body. "You can watch whatever you want. Are you all better?"

"Not all better," he said. "I think I'm in _my_ second wind. Are you still cold?"

She nodded. "Are you still overheated?"

"No," he lied, knowing she needed to be held. He pulled the covers over them both. "Try to get back to sleep."

She did as he suggested, only to be woken up again a few hours later. Booth gently shook her awake, pressing a kiss to her feverish cheek. She blinked her blue eyes open.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You need to eat something," he said softly. "Sit up, honey."

She leaned against the pillows, sitting up in bed. He climbed in next to her and passed her a bowl of soup. She scrunched up her face.

"I don't like chicken noodle," she said.

"It's noodles and vegetables," he said. "Completely meat-less."

She smiled. "Did you make this for me?"

"Yeah," he grinned.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said. "Eat up."

She took a few bites and tossed the spoon into the bowl. "I don't want to swallow. It hurts too badly."

"I know," he said. "Just eat as much as you can."

"Hey, Booth," she said. "Thanks for making me come here this morning. I don't think I would've lasted long at work. I always forget I feel worse as the day goes on when I'm sick."

"That's what boyfriends are for," he smiled. "I think we've both done a pretty good job of taking care of each other today."

* * *

By seven that evening, neither one of them felt any good. Brennan's symptoms were amplified, and Booth had grown some new ones – aches and a heavy cough.

"Would you stop being so…twirly? You're going to make me sick!" Brennan said as Booth tossed and turned on the mattress.

"You _are_ sick," he muttered.

"I meant _motion_ sick," she said as he turned yet again.

"Sorry, Bones. I can't find a comfortable position."

"You're hurting that much?" she asked.

"Yes," he groaned.

"Maybe you should take a shower," she suggested. "The hot water will soothe your aches, not to mention the steam will probably help your congestion."

"Come with me," he said. "A hot shower will make you feel better, too."

"I'm not sure I can stand long enough to go shower with you," she said honestly.

"You can hold onto me," he said. "Come on."

A little while later, the couple stood in Booth's small shower stall, letting the water beat down onto their bodies. They stood face-to-face as the steam encircled them. Brennan held onto his waist as his arms loosely wrapped around her shoulders.

"Okay, this was a good idea," Brennan said. "This hot water does feel really good."

"Just for the record," Booth said. "This is not how I had hoped to get you naked tonight."

"You don't like being in a steamy shower with me?" she teased.

"Oh, I do, but I imagined our date night involving dinner and some mind-blowing sex."

"For the record," she said. "This isn't how I envisioned our date night going, either."

She looked up at him and grinned. He brushed some wet hair out of her face, leaving his hands cupped around her cheeks.

"God, I want to kiss you," he said.

"That would probably be a bad idea. You might catch my sore throat."

"I know," he sighed, running his hands down the sides of her body.

"And you have your son this weekend. Rebecca wouldn't like it if we got him sick."

"I know," Booth repeated. "I accidentally did that once."

"Really?" she asked.

"He was three. I had a cold. I didn't care," Booth said. "If I had given up my weekend, I might not have seen him for a month."

"What did Rebecca do?"

"Made me keep him while he was sick. I had to take a week off work! I thought Cullen was going to fire me," Booth said.

"Rebecca probably thought you deserved that for exposing Parker to the germs," Brennan said. Booth glared at her.

"Is that code for Temperance thinks I deserved it for exposing Parker to the germs?"

"Maybe," she smiled, looking away from him, knowing that he saw right through her.

They stood under the shower spray in silence for a few more minutes until Brennan dropped her head, resting it on Booth's chest. He instantly began caressing her back.

"You're beginning to feel icky again, aren't you?" he asked. She nodded.

"Can we get out and go back to bed?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, shutting the water off. "I think I need to go back to bed, too."

The couple had just finished dressing and crawling back into bed when Booth's phone began ringing. He groaned again and reached for the small mobile phone.

"It's Sweets," Booth said. "What does he want?"

"Answer it and find out," Brennan said.

"I don't want to answer it!" Booth said.

"Oh," Brennan said. "I think we had a session with him scheduled for today. I guess we forgot to call him and tell him we wouldn't be there. That's probably why he's calling."

Booth hit the "ignore" button on his phone and shot a charm smile at his girlfriend. "Well, no case _and _a session with Sweets? We picked a good day to get sick."

* * *

_Part of this was inspired by an interview with Emily. She said she didn't even like taking medicine for little things like headaches and stuff. I'm the same way; I won't take medicine unless I absolutely have to, and everyone thinks I'm crazy, so I thought that'd be funny to apply to Booth and Brennan._

_Please leave a review!!_


	10. Jeffersonian Event

_Hi readers! We've finally reached Chapter 10, haha. I'm amazed at how long this series is already. I'm already up to 56 pages in my Word document (cuz I'm putting them all in one document) and I still have 16 letters left to go!!! Thanks so much to everyone who's reading this!_

_Okay, so I think this one might've been the most fun to write so fun in this series. It might be my favorite so far. It completely took on a life of its own! The Angela stuff was planned, but all the Booth and Brennan stuff completely came out of nowhere! So this one is rated a _strong_ T (betcha wanna read it now, huh?) and it's set directly after Chapter 5, the chapter where Booth and Brennan go to Europe, so it's directly after they got together. I'd suggest going back and scanning the last few lines or so of Chapter 5 just to refresh your memory._

_Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Michelle (mcsweetie11) She quit studying last night to make icons out of the cute pictures of Emily Deschanel and her boyfriend in Monte Carlo for me, and I promised to have this chapter up today for her, haha. _

_As always, Bones isn't mine, and I hope you all have as much fun reading this one as I did writing it!!_

* * *

"I don't want to go!" Seeley Booth complained, letting the ends of his tie dangle untied around his shoulders.

"Of course you don't want to go," Temperance Brennan replied. "No one actually _wants_ to go to these things."

"Then why are we going?" he asked as she slipped on a pair of silver heels.

"Why'd we go to that all-day partnership seminar last month?" she asked.

"My boss said we had to or he'd split us up, regardless of Sweets's recommendations."

"That's why we're going," Brennan said. "Come zip my dress up."

"No," Booth said.

"You're acting like a child!" she said.

"I don't want you to put clothes on," he protested.

"I haven't had clothes on for the last 36 hours!" she reminded him. "Please zip up this dress for me."

He stood from his seat on her bed. "They are not going to split us up if we don't go to this party."

"No, but the head of the Jeffersonian said everyone has to go. Not even Hodgins gets out of this one," she said. "They don't threaten us for no reason, and I'm pretty sure our partnership would be severed in the event of my job termination."

"Yeah," he grumbled, reaching her side. He laughed. "Okay, Bones, this definitely isn't going to work."

"What?" she asked.

"Those shoes!" he said. "You're taller than me!"

"By an inch or so," she said. "Zip."

Booth pulled the zipper slowly up the back of her dress and leaned over to kiss her neck.

"I can't wait to pull that zipper back down…slide this dress right off of you," he whispered as he curved his hands around to her stomach and slid them up her body to cup her breasts in his palms. She moaned at the mere idea of "later."

"Stop it or we'll never get out of here…" she sighed.

He dropped his hands. "Seriously, though, Bones…the shoes."

"You should like these shoes," she said, turning to tie his tie for him.

"Why?" he laughed.

"Because they put me at the perfect height to do…this," she said.

She finished tying the tie and used it to pull him to her, planting a wet, hungry kiss on his lips. Brennan smiled as his hot tongue instantly forced its way past her lips and began firmly stroking the walls of her mouth. After a few deep kisses, they pulled away.

"Change the shoes," he said.

"No," Brennan replied. "Deal with it. It won't be the last time."

"Come on! I'm the guy. I'm supposed to be taller!"

"Well, then it's a good thing no one knows we're together," Brennan said. "Besides, that is a sexist assumption."

"Yeah…what are we going to do about that?" Booth asked.

"Your antiquated ideas of gender roles?" Brennan asked.

"No," Booth said. "That fact that no one knows you and I are going _together_ together."

"I don't know," she said, scrunching up her face. "Do we just…blurt it out? Let them find out on their own?"

"Which way involves the least amount of fuss?" he asked.

"Not telling them," she decided.

"Then, we'll do that," he said.

"Okay," she agreed. "Let's go. We're going to be late!"

"Shoes!" Booth called as she headed for the front door of her apartment.

"Get over it!" she called back.

"You said if we were dating, and I didn't like your outfit, you'd change!"

"I believe I said I'd reevaluate and either change or ignore you. In this instance, I'm choosing to ignore you. Now, come on!"

* * *

They arrived at the hall just as the head of the Jeffersonian was thanking the donors for their continued support and welcoming everyone to the event. The secret couple crept over to their table and quietly took their seats, Brennan next to Angela, Booth next to Cam.

"I'm sure you two must be jet lagged from Paris, but you just barely made it," Cam said. "Don't let that happen again."

Angela nearly did a double take as Brennan took her seat. She was wearing a flow-y pink and white dress that fell only to her knees and her hair hung loose and tightly curled around her shoulders. She looked the very definition of "all dolled up."

"You look _great_, sweetie," Angela said. "Parisian vacations agree with you."

"Thanks," Brennan whispered back. "You look very nice as well."

After dinner, Booth and Brennan were on the dance floor, dancing slowly in each other's arms. Booth had convinced her to dance by telling her it was the only way he'd be able to intimately touch her without giving away their secret. She craved his touch, so she agreed. As they danced, Hodgins and Sweets wandered over to the bar to meet Cam and Angela. Hodgins kissed Angela's cheek.

"We came to see if you girls would like to dance," Hodgins said.

"I would," Cam said, turning to Sweets. "Thanks."

"Daisy couldn't make it tonight," Sweets said.

"You know how to make a girl feel special," Cam quipped.

"Why the pinch-y face, Angie?" Hodgins asked.

"She thinks something's up with Booth and Brennan," Cam said.

"Like what?" Sweets asked. "They look normal to me…maybe a little more relaxed."

"She's wearing _pink_," Angela said.

"So? She's worn pink before," Hodgins said.

"Not to something like this," Angela said. "Pink is an Angela color. At formal events, Brennan is definitely a black and white girl. _I'm_ more conservatively dressed tonight!"

"You are not!" Hodgins laughed, glancing at Angela's extremely low-cut sequined dress.

"I got her that dress years ago. I've never once seen her wear it…and her hair…it's down…and curled!" Angela argued. "Plus, she's dancing!"

"So?" Cam asked.

"Brennan doesn't dance. She likes it, but she doesn't do it…something about a weird development of her iliac crest."

Cam, Sweets, and Hodgins exchanged glances as Angela continued to stare at Booth and Brennan. Cam and Hodgins nodded at Sweets to say something.

"This is a sex thing, right?" Sweets confirmed. Cam nodded. "Okay…Angela, as a professional psychologist, I believe your desire to see Booth and Brennan romantically involved with one another is clouding your judgment and making you read way too much into little things that probably don't mean anything at all. Dr. Brennan just spent a week on vacation that involved no work whatsoever. She's relaxed…carefree right now."

"Okay, _psychologist_, so explain Booth's goofy grin," she said.

"Agent Booth has a very playful aspect to his personality, one that's often amplified when he's in the presence of Dr. Brennan."

"Whatever. Tonight, I think I'm with Brennan. I hate psychology. No offense," Angela said. She grabbed Hodgins's hand. "Let's dance."

"You're going to dance us over to them and eavesdrop, aren't you?" Hodgins asked.

Angela grinned and dragged him away from their friends.

* * *

A little while later, Booth had taken a break from dancing to go to the bathroom. He had left Brennan at their table with Cam, but when he walked out of the restroom, Brennan was leaning against the wall opposite the door. He smiled.

"I told you that you didn't have to come wait for me," he said.

A mischievous smile appeared on her face. "I didn't come to wait for you. I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" he asked, intrigued.

"Follow me," she said seductively.

He followed her into the unattended coat room near the entrance to the party venue. He watched in awe as she locked the door and leaned against it. Brennan smiled and curled one single finger into a "come here" gesture at him. He obliged.

"Very nice surprise, Bones," he said, grabbing her face and planting a strong kiss on her lips. She pulled back quickly. "I've been dying to kiss you all night."

"That wasn't the surprise," she said in a velvety tone.

"Then where is it?" he asked, slightly confused.

She smiled, took his hand, and guided it under the bottom hem of her dress, opening her legs just enough for his hand to travel up her legs. His fingers collided with soft skin and instinctively curled into the damp hair at the apex of her thighs. His eyes grew wide as he looked up at her face. She chuckled.

"When you weren't looking, I tossed my underwear back in my drawer," Brennan smiled. "I wasn't sure if I could wait until we got back tonight."

He nearly gulped and felt his pants tighten even further as she began to guide his fingers along her slick skin. "And?" he choked.

She grinned. "I can't wait," she whispered in a deep voice.

"Oh, _Bones_," he said. "You are so _fucking_ sexy."

She simply smiled an excited smile as he kissed her hard, moaning when her aggressive tongue found its way into his mouth, and withdrew his hand from her dress, fumbling with the buttons on his pants.

"So you like this surprise?" she teased as she nipped at his throat and helped him with his pants, pulling his slacks and boxers over his hips.

"Oh yeah," he said. She yelped as he picked her up, slammed her against the door, and pushed the dress up around her hips. She locked her legs around his waist, and he began scattering kisses along the v-neck of her dress. "Best." He kissed the top of one of her breasts. "Jeffersonian." Her other breast received a kiss. "Party." A kiss to the neck followed. "Ever," he mumbled, finally finding her lips.

* * *

Back in the ballroom, Angela walked up to Sweets, who was sitting at their table, missing Daisy and wishing she could've been there with him. Angela remained standing.

"Do you know where Brennan is?" she asked. "I wanna hear about Paris."

"Yeah," Sweets mumbled. "She's having sex with Booth in his SUV…they're outside."

"Really?" Angela asked, her face lighting up. Sweets immediately began cracking up.

"No, but that was _wicked_ fun!" he laughed. "Thanks, Ange. I…I needed that."

Sweets continued laughing as Angela rolled her eyes and walked away. She briefly considered going to the parking lot, but, after realizing that would just make Sweets laugh harder, she settled on getting a cocktail instead.

* * *

In the coat room, Booth had just finished re-buttoning his pants as Brennan readjusted the top half of her dress. She looked up at Booth.

"Ready?" she asked.

He looked at her and chuckled. "We…_you_ can't go out there looking like that."

"Is my face flushed?" she asked.

"No, but you've got some serious sex hair going on," he laughed. "I think it looks hot."

She jogged over to a small mirror in the corner of the room and groaned. "I'll never be able to fix this," she sighed. "Angela's going to figure us out with one look."

"I'm pretty sure she already suspects," Booth said, trying to fix her hair. "Playing with your hair like this just makes me want you again, you know?"

She chuckled. "I know…but our quickie took longer than I planned. We should go"

"Alright," he sighed, pecking her lips. "Let's go…did you really think your face would _still_ be flushed?"

"You're very good at what you do, Agent Booth," she smiled, walking towards the door.

"Right back at you, Dr. Brennan," he said, playfully slapping her bottom as they left.

* * *

A little less than an hour later, Booth and Brennan were back on the dance floor, their bodies close to one another. Angela stood off to the side of the dance floor, watching them. She was really supposed to be talking to an older donor.

"Miss Montenegro?" the woman said.

"Huh?" Angela said, her eyes snapping away from her friends and back to the woman. "Oh, sorry. It's just…" Her eyes went back to Booth and Brennan. "He's totally grabbing her ass, right? I'm not just seeing things?"

"Excuse me?" the woman said, turning around to follow Angela's eyes.

"See, the woman in the pink and white dress…the guy she's with, it really looks like he's grabbing her ass from this distance, right? Hell, even if he's not, he's definitely creeping into dangerous territory…right?"

"Well…" the woman said, unsure what to say.

Booth and Brennan turned at that moment, and Angela watched as Brennan repeatedly ran her fingers through his hair, massaging the base of his neck. Angela's mouth dropped open.

Angela gasped. "Oh…excuse me."

"Sure," the woman said, startled by the artist's behavior.

Angela walked over to Brennan and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Bren, come to the bathroom with me," Angela said.

"Why?" Brennan asked as she stopped moving.

"Girls always go to the bathroom together. Come on!"

Angela grabbed Brennan's hand and sprinted off towards the women's room, dragging her best friend with her. Booth chuckled, knowing what was going on. The girls entered the bathroom, and Angela left Brennan by the sinks as she checked each of the stalls for people. Ensuring they were alone, Angela leaned against the wall and smiled.

"What is this about?" Brennan asked.

"You and Booth had sex in Paris!" Angela exclaimed. "You're involved with _Booth_!"

Brennan opened her mouth to protest but couldn't fight the natural smile from slithering across her face. Angela giggled.

"What did I tell you? City of love!" Angela said.

"I guess you were right," Brennan smiled. "Though, we didn't make love until our last night there."

Angela's expression turned from giddy to surprise. "Make _love_? _You_?"

Brennan shrugged and smiled shyly. "I know it's not a term I usually use, but…it's what it was."

"Wow, Bren," Angela said. "And here I thought the eventual consummation of your relationship would be hot and aggressive and involve fucking like rabbits."

Brennan laughed. "To be honest, me, too. It's not all slow and sweet, though."

"No?" Angela asked, intrigued.

"At least…it wasn't in the coat room an hour ago," Brennan laughed.

Angela gasped again. "A quickie in the coat room? I am so proud. Is this why I haven't heard from you at all in the whole two days you've been back?"

"Booth hasn't even been home yet," Brennan revealed. "This is the first time I've worn anything other than his t-shirt since we landed in Dulles."

"God, Bren, you look _really_ happy."

She smiled. "I am."

"I've always pictured Booth being a fantastic lover…tell me that's true," Angela said.

"It's true," Brennan nodded, pursing her lips.

"And a _great_ boyfriend," Angela continued. Brennan was silent. "He _is_ your boyfriend, right, sweetie?"

"I don't know," Brennan said casually. Then the realization hit her. She looked at Angela. "I don't know!"

"Well, let's go find out," Angela said. Brennan nodded and started towards the door. Angela pulled her into a hug.

"I'm finally with Hodgins again…you're finally with Booth," she said. "I'm really happy for us!"

* * *

Brennan and Angela walked back into the ballroom and instantly met their guys on the dance floor.

"You look happy," Hodgins said, kissing Angela sweetly on the lips.

"Ah-huh," she smiled. She had promised to keep Brennan's secret until Brennan could find out what exactly she and Booth were doing.

"You look preoccupied," Booth said, slinging his arms around her waist.

"Angela knows," Brennan said as she began to sway with Booth.

"Is that bad? She's your best friend."

"No, it's not bad," Brennan said. "It's just…she asked if you were my boyfriend, and I…didn't know what to tell her."

"I want to be your boyfriend," Booth said honestly.

"I want to be your girlfriend," Brennan said. "But I'm not a very good girlfriend."

"You're you," he smiled. "You'll catch on quickly."

She chuckled as a wave of relief washed over her. "So what now?" she asked. "Do we tell them?"

"I was thinking we give them a show instead," Booth smirked, leaning in for a kiss. She titled her head up to meet his lips, and the newly official couple shared three swift but tender kisses. Brennan pulled back slightly, staying close to Booth's face.

"Did they all see?" she whispered.

Booth glanced behind her to find a shocked Cam, Sweets, and Hodgins and a proud and smug looking Angela. Angela caught Booth looking and shot him a thumbs-up.

"No. Not yet," Booth lied, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

_Okay, so not totally about Booth and Brennan, but I wanted a chapter were everyone found out they were a couple…and one where they themselves decided to be a couple!_

_Don't forget to review!_


	11. Kicks & Kids

_Hi, readers! Hope you're all enjoying summer so far :-)_

_This story is rated K+ and is set about seven or eight months after Booth & Brennan become a couple. And that's really all the setup it needs, so, as I'm sure you all know by now, _Bones_ isn't mine and enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

The fluorescent lights hanging from the ceiling bathed the spacious room in an orange glow as a few dozen kids ran around the shiny gymnasium floor. On the left side of the court, one of the coaches of the indoor soccer teams sat on the bottom row on the spectator bleachers, holding his girlfriend's hand. His team, a team that included his son, was dressed in red and practicing passing the ball and shooting goals, while the other team, dressed in black, practiced on the other end of the gym.

"You're going to win," Temperance Brennan said.

"How do you know," Seeley Booth, dressed in a matching red shirt, asked.

"I've been watching the other team. They're uncoordinated and have poor communication among their members."

"They're all under ten years old," Booth reminded her.

"That doesn't mean it won't cost them the game."

"Well, you'll have to keep score in your head because they won't be doing it here."

"What?" she exclaimed. "What's the point in playing if you don't keep score?"

"They're kids, Bones. They're just learning how to play soccer and work as a team."

"But what about end-of-season tournaments?" she asked. "How are you going to know which team is the best?"

"We don't. The league ends when every team plays every other team," he explained. "How do you even know about end-of-season tournaments?"

"I've been in the room while you've watched sports. You're quite loud when a team you like is losing," she reminded him. "So by not keeping score, the children's soccer league keeps the competitive nature of sports without forcing anyone to feel poorly about losing?"

"By George, I think she's got it," he teased.

"Who's George? Is he the founder of the league?"

Booth simply laughed and pecked her lips. "I gotta get back to my team," he said, standing. "Here's a hint; maybe pay more attention to Parker and our team than the opposition. You are _our_ girl, after all."

She nodded. "Okay, coach. Go get 'em…how long is this game going to last anyway?"

"No more than a few hours. Why? Is that okay?" Booth asked.

"It's fine," she said, vaguely smiling.

"Okay," he said, slightly skeptical that something was going on. He leaned down and pecked her lips again. "For luck."

* * *

The game had just begun when Angela Montenegro slipped into the gymnasium. She looked around for Brennan, spotted her, and quickly took a seat next to her.

"Sorry, I'm late," Angela said.

"S'okay," Brennan muttered. "I don't think Parker noticed."

"Where's the scoreboard?" Angela asked.

"Apparently they don't keep score."

"Oh," Angela said. Parker ran by them at that moment, getting ready to play a defense position. Angela cupped her hands around her mouth and cheered for him. The kids then headed towards the opposite end of the gym, so Angela leaned in close to Brennan and lowered her voice in the hopes that no one around them would hear. "Well?" Angela asked.

"Negative," Brennan said.

"Are you sad?"

"Relieved," Brennan replied, looking at Angela.

"Really?" Angela asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah," Brennan sighed, turning back to the game.

"Have you told Booth yet?"

"No…he still doesn't know anything," Brennan said.

"Are you _going_ to tell him?" Angela asked.

"Probably…no…I don't know," Brennan said. "Yours?"

"Positive," Angela smiled.

"Really?" Brennan asked, turning to look at her again.

"Yeah," Angela giggled.

"You're happy," Brennan noticed.

"Very," Angela said, beaming.

"Hodgins?" Brennan asked.

"Doesn't know yet," Angela said.

"Why?"

"I wanted to tell you first. This was our thing."

"I'm pretty sure I didn't have anything to do with it," Brennan said.

"You know what I mean. We only told each other, bought the tests together, _would've_ gotten the results together if we hadn't had to hang up so quickly…" Angela explained.

"True," Brennan nodded. "Ange…"

"Yeah?"

"You're having a _baby_," Brennan stated, finally saying it out loud.

"I know!" Angela laughed, hugging her friend. "Are you sure you're not? It could be a false negative."

"It's not," Brennan said. "My cycle was just a little off this month. Are you sure yours isn't a false positive?"

"I knew it was going to be positive before I even bought the thing. Call it female intuition," Angela said. "So you're relieved, huh?"

"And feeling really guilty about it," Brennan said.

"Why, sweetie?"

"Booth thinks I still want a child! My emotions are clearly indicating that I don't. I mean, we never talked about it again after his surgery, but I had him in a sperm bank nine months ago, Ange," Brennan said, laughing at how absurd that now seemed to her.

"But we talked about that. I thought you decided that was your way of dealing with your feelings for him," Angela said.

"I know, and I still agree with your assessment of the past situation, but…I'm afraid to tell him I thought I might have been pregnant."

"Why?"

"Because he'll be sad I'm not, and I'm happy I'm not, and then I'll be forced to tell him that I've changed my mind back and he can just forget about everything I said that week before his surgery."

"Have you really changed your mind back or did this just make you realize you're not quite ready to be a mother yet?" Angela asked.

"I don't know, Ange," Brennan said softly.

"Well, I'm kind of bummed. I wanted our kids to grow up together," she said.

Brennan chuckled. "Sorry. What are you going to do about the wedding?"

"Still have it," Angela said instantly. "I'll still look plenty hot at five months pregnant."

"Really?" Brennan asked. "You didn't even think about it."

"It wasn't quite how I envisioned myself at my wedding, but Hodgins and I should've gotten married two and a half years ago, so I'll be damned if anything stops this wedding this time!" Angela replied. Angela's cell buzzed with a text message just as she finished speaking.

"Hodgins?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, looks like he's home," Angela said. "I guess I better go tell him he's going to be a daddy a little bit earlier than we had planned."

"Probably a good idea," Brennan agreed.

"Not to overwhelm you even more, but there's one more thing I want you to think about."

"What?" Brennan asked.

"I don't mean this as a religious thing, so don't freak out, but I want you and Booth to be the baby's godparents," Angela revealed.

"You…you would trust me to raise your child if something happened to you?" Brennan asked, touched and surprised.

"Don't look so shocked, Bren! There's no else I'd rather trust my baby with."

"Shouldn't Hodgins get a say in this before you ask me?"

"We…may have hypothetically discussed it back when we thought Booth had died and left Parker without a dad. I know Parker would've still had Rebecca, but it made us think. I doubt he's changed his mind," Angela said.

Brennan hugged Angela tightly. "Thank you…and congratulations."

"Thanks, and talk to Booth, sweetie. He'll make you feel better."

Brennan nodded as Angela stood. She waved at Booth on her way off the bleachers. Angela cheered for Parker once more before leaving. Brennan smiled. She was going to be a wonderful mother.

Brennan turned and locked eyes with Booth from across the room. He smiled at her, and she half-heartedly smiled back. His smile faded as he turned back to his team. She had been a little off for the last few days, but he hadn't yet been able to figure out why. He knew he couldn't worry about that now, however.

He called for Parker to pass the ball to his open teammate as the kids ran past him. Parker passed the soccer ball to the little girl wearing red on the other side of the court. She ran with it for a few seconds and passed it back to Parker. Parker received the ball and kicked it hard, watching as it sailed past the black-shirted goalie and into the net.

Parker immediately looked towards Brennan. She was on her feet clapping, like many of the other spectators, and shot Parker a thumbs-up when she realized he was watching for her reaction. The black team called a time-out, and Booth's team began to walk over to him. Parker arrived first.

"Did ya see it, Dad?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah, that was great, Parker!" Booth said.

"Dr. Bones saw, too," Parker exclaimed.

"Keep it up, and you'll probably be able to talk her into buying you ice cream."

Booth glanced over at her again as the rest of the kids reached the sidelines. She sat with her palm cupped around her chin, seemingly in her own little world. Once the kids had run back to the court, he sent her a short text message asking if she was okay. She read the message almost immediately, looked up at him, and nodded. He knew she was lying, but he got distracted again as his son scored another goal.

"Your son seems to have quite the talent for this game," a woman sitting behind Brennan said. Brennan immediately became flustered.

"What? No, he's not my son. I don't have any children. I'm…Dad's girlfriend. I'm not his mother," she clarified. The woman nodded, realizing she had hit a nerve, and turned away. Brennan took a deep, calming breath and buried her face further into her hands. This was turning out to be the longest soccer game ever.

* * *

After the game finally came to an end, Booth pulled into Rebecca's driveway to drop off Parker. He was in the backseat, happily eating the gooey ice cream concoction Brennan, who was sitting in the front passenger seat, had bought him. Rebecca saw them pull in and met them outside, and Booth rolled down his window.

"How'd it go?" Rebecca asked.

"They won seven to three," Brennan said.

"I thought they didn't keep score, Seeley," Rebecca asked.

"They don't," Booth said. "But in Temperance Brennan World, it's not worth doing if nobody wins."

"You're coming next week, right?" Parker asked.

"Yes, and wow, look at that ice cream you have," Rebecca said.

"Three of those seven points were _mine_!"

"Wow! Good job, buddy! I'll be inside. Say goodbye to your dad and Dr. Brennan."

Rebecca walked back into her house as Parker laid his sundae carefully on the seat so he could lean forward and hug both Booth and Brennan.

"Bye, Dad," Parker said.

"I'll see you Wednesday for practice," Booth said.

"Okay! Thanks for the ice cream, Mom!"

Parker had never called her that before. Booth held his breath as he waited to see how Brennan would react. Parker slammed the door shut and ran up to the house as Brennan dissolved into tears, finally letting the myriad of emotions she had experienced in the last few days consume her.

"Okay, well, I'll be sure to tell him he's definitely not going to be calling you _that_ again," Booth nervously chuckled.

"No, Booth, it's not…I don't care what he calls me," Brennan said.

"You don't?" he asked, confused.

"No," she confirmed.

She continued to sob in the seat next to him. He reached over and brushed some tears away from her cheek as more droplets spilled from her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

"Angela's pregnant," Brennan choked out.

"You're sad because Angela's pregnant?" he asked, still confused.

"No! Of course not!" Brennan paused for a few moments, sobs overwhelming her body. "The test…the test was negative."

Booth began to look really puzzled. "So Ange isn't pregnant?"

"No, she is! My test!" Brennan exclaimed, getting frustrated. "I'm not pregnant!"

He looked even more perplexed. "Okay, you need to start connecting some dots here, because I am _really_ lost."

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down enough to talk. She slowed her sobbing and softly said, "I thought I might have been pregnant, but the test was negative. I got my period this morning."

Booth reached over and took her hand. "Oh, honey, if you want to have a baby, we can start actively trying. One negative test isn't the end of the world." At this, Brennan started crying harder. He watched her cry for a few moments before realizing, "That isn't why you're upset. You didn't want to be pregnant, did you?"

"No," she mumbled.

"Do you still want a baby at all?" he asked.

"I don't know," she muttered.

"But last year…why did you want my sperm so badly if you're not even sure you want a baby?" he asked, bringing it up for the first time since it happened.

"Angela said that I was so in love with you and struggling with that because I thought it was wrong and nothing could ever happen, so, as a way of dealing with my feelings, I wanted to have your baby to insure you would always, in a way, be with me forever. She said I really wanted _you_ and not the baby, or else I would've been happy to have taken Fisher's sperm or sperm from some random donor when you hesitated," Brennan explained. "And I think she's right, Booth…about all of it. I was relieved when the test came out negative…_really_ relieved."

"You were?" he asked.

She nodded. "And I don't know if that means I don't want a child at all or I'm just not ready, but I've been afraid to tell you."

"Why, Bones? You can tell me anything," Booth said.

"Because you went into this relationship assuming that, at some point, we would have a child, and now I've realized that I'm not ready and may never be ready or may not even really want that, and…I don't know if you'll be okay with that."

"I'm okay with that," he immediately said.

"You are?" she asked, looking at him in surprise. "Just like that?"

"Yeah, Bones. I'm not in this relationship to have another kid. I'm in this because I love you and because I want to be with you," he said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I mean, I love the thought of you and me making a little baby Bones, but I'm not going to leave you if it doesn't happen."

"You'd be okay even if I eventually decide I don't want a child…or if we're too old by the time I decide I'm ready?" she asked, spelling it out for him.

"If you decide you want a kid after we're too old to safely do it biologically, we'll adopt a foster child," he shrugged.

She smiled. "I think I'd like that."

"So don't worry," he said. "If or when we have kids will be up to you. I love you either way. So no more tears, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled, leaning in for a kiss. They shared a tender kiss, both tasting Brennan's tears on their lips. "I love you," she said.

"I know," he smiled. "Let's go to Sid's. You need some comfort food."

She sighed. "I'm kind of worn out."

He brushed some tears that had rolled onto her collarbone away. "So we'll snuggle up together in a dark corner booth. You gotta have lunch, Bones."

"Okay," she agreed, drying off her face. Booth started the car and pulled out of Rebecca's driveway. Brennan involuntarily sniffled, and he grabbed her hand to comfort her.

"So Angela's pregnant?" he asked.

"Yeah," Brennan smiled. Her face contorted into a look of panic. "Don't say anything, though! I'm not even sure Hodgins knows yet."

"He didn't know, either? What did you girls do? Take pregnancy tests together?" he asked. Brennan laughed.

"Not exactly," she said. "We were doing them over the phone, but then you and Parker showed up last night to take me to dinner before they were ready, so we didn't get to exchange results until this morning."

He looked disgusted. "You took pregnancy tests while on the phone with each other?"

"For moral support!" Brennan said. "Neither one of us had expected to be taking pregnancy tests anytime soon!"

"Yeah, that's gross, Bones."

"You're gross," she said playfully.

"Nice comeback," he laughed.

"Thank you," she said.

"So that's what took you so long to get your butt out of the bathroom last night?"

"I couldn't leave without knowing," she said.

"Did we do something wrong?" he asked seriously.

"I don't think so. I can't think of any time we weren't safe. I think my cycle was just a little off this month. Maybe I didn't take my pills at the same time every day or something," Brennan said. "I don't know. It happens. I'll have to be more careful with it, though, just for my own sanity. I do not want to repeat these last few days."

"Whatever you want, Bones," he said. "But, yeah, that sounds good."

* * *

Booth waved at Sid as the couple entered Wong Foo's. They headed for a circular booth in the corner and slid to the middle. He wrapped his arm around her waist and began stroking her side as she laid her head on his shoulder and placed her hand on his thigh.

"Trying day?" Sid asked, coming over to get their drink order.

"You could say that," Booth said. "It's been an interesting relationship day."

"Well, whatever it was, you guys make a nice-looking family," Sid said, noticing their cozy position in the booth.

"Do we count as a family even though there are only two of us?" Brennan asked.

"Couple as close as you two?" Sid asked. "You're definitely family. I'll go get you something to eat."

"I guess we are a family," Brennan said, looking at Booth.

"We definitely are," Booth smiled, leaning down for a kiss.

* * *

_So I guess you can all tell how I felt about the baby storyline, huh? I was not a fan. Plus, I thought that episode ended up seeming like Brennan's own special way of expressing her feelings for Booth anyway. Regardless…yeah, not a fan. And this was kind of inspired by an Emily interview…the journalist asked her if she wanted her own kids, and the poor thing got so flustered and kept going back and forth and saying "I don't know!" and I just wanted to smack the guy and tell him to leave her alone, haha. So her reaction kind of inspired Brennan in this chapter..._

_Anyway, please leave a review if you've got some time. All comments are greatly appreciated! _


	12. Locks, Love, Laughter, and Lingerie

_Hi everyone! Thanks once again for all the reviews so far. You guys rock!!_

_This chapter is rated T and is set during Booth and Brennan's first anniversary. Hope you all enjoy it!_

_As always, the only Bones I own are my own and the ones I have on DVD. And don't forget to review!_

* * *

"Stop looking at your watch!" Temperance Brennan hissed as her boyfriend glanced at his wrist for the fourth time in the past 30 minutes.

"Sorry, but seriously, how much longer is this going to last?" Seeley Booth asked.

"The reception only started an hour ago!" she reminded him as they swayed to the music of ZZ Top, who was currently performing on the ballroom's stage.

"But it's our anniversary," he said. "I want to go."

"That's what you've said, sweetheart, but Angela is my best friend, and this is her wedding, and I'm the maid of honor, so we're staying," she said, throwing in the rarely-used 'sweetheart' to let him know she was sympathetic to his desire to be with her and only her. "Is it really that bad? You know, if their wedding weren't today, I'd probably be at the lab right now."

Booth rolled his eyes. "No, it's not that bad. I just envisioned us spending our first anniversary with less people." He dropped his voice. "And in less clothes."

"We can see to that later," she teased in a sweetly sexy voice. "How did you pick today for our anniversary anyway?"

"I kissed you on the Eiffel Tower a year ago today," he said.

"But we didn't officially become a couple until the Jeffersonian party a week later, so shouldn't our anniversary be next week?"

"Vocalizing it was a technicality," he shrugged. "That first kiss was when we really became a couple."

"Actually, if we're using our first kiss as the determining factor in deciding the exact date of our anniversary, the occasion should be marked near Christmas."

"No, kisses encouraged by puckish blackmailers don't count," he said.

"Why not? That was our first kiss," Brennan said.

"Fine, we'll go by first date then."

"Well, what constitutes a date because Angela seems to think all our late-night dinners over the years and…" she began.

"Bones! It's today, okay?" he said.

"Fine, it's today," she agreed, pecking his lips gently as the song ended and he pulled her into his arms. "But it's still Angela and Hodgins's wedding, and we're still not leaving."

The next song began, and Booth and Brennan made their way over to Hodgins and a five-month pregnant Angela.

"Hey, Dr. B, how 'bout a dance?" Hodgins asked, grabbing her hand and spinning her around. She laughed and stumbled as she tried to keep up with his impromptu dance.

"Okay," she agreed, turning to face him. They walked a little bit away from Booth and Angela and began dancing. Booth wrapped his arm around Angela and began to dance with her.

"How's the little man?" Booth asked, touching her growing stomach.

"Kicking like crazy," Angela sighed. "It started the second my father took the stage. I'm pretty sure my son is going to be a rock star."

"Hey, if two Squints manage to make a future rock star, I'll be impressed."

"You are bad," Angela laughed. "Hey, I'm sorry for wrecking your first anniversary. When I told Brennan the date of the wedding, she didn't say anything, so I had no idea we were picking your day."

"Yeah, well, I don't think _Brennan_ knew until about three days ago," Booth said.

Angela laughed knowingly and looked at him. "Does that bother you?"

"Not really," he said. "I know she loves me. I guess the exact date is trivial and irrelevant."

Angela looked skeptical. "Trivial and irrelevant, huh? Nope, I don't buy it. Those were Bren's words. You wish she had known."

"Maybe a little," he admitted. "But I'm pretty sure she would've forgotten her own birthday if I hadn't have acknowledged it, so it doesn't surprise me."

Angela laughed again. "Probably."

The song ended and Angela and Booth rejoined their respective partners. Angela smiled and whispered something to Hodgins.

"Now?" Hodgins asked. Angie nodded. Hodgins turned to Booth and Brennan. "Follow us, please."

The four of them walked off the dance floor past Cam, Sweets, and Dr. Goodman and gathered towards one of the ballroom's exits.

"What's going on?" Brennan asked.

"We have a surprise for you," Angela said excitedly, a smile on her face. Hodgins pulled a white hotel key card out of his tuxedo jacket.

"This hotel has two honeymoon suites," Hodgins said. "Angie and I are in one of them. We booked the other one for the two of you as soon as we found out today would be your anniversary."

Booth let out a joyful laugh. "Really?" he exclaimed.

Angela nodded, and Booth smiled as he took the key from Hodgins's hand. Brennan looked confused.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because they're really nice suites, and we thought you deserved it, and you only get one first anniversary," Angela said. "Consider it a gift. Now get out of here!"

"Thanks, man," Booth said, shaking Hodgins's hand.

"You want us to leave now?" Brennan asked. "But I'm the maid of honor."

"And I know you're very proud of that role and take it very seriously, but it's getting late, and you've spent all day celebrating our love," Angela said.

"Go celebrate yours," Hodgins said.

Booth and Brennan simultaneously looked at each other and smiled. Booth nodded, hoping Brennan would quickly agree to leave with him.

"Are you _sure_?" Brennan asked.

"Absolutely, sweetie," Angela said. "Go!"

"Okay," Brennan said, hugging Angela. "Congratulations, Ange. You look beautiful."

"So do you," Angela said, kissing Brennan's cheek. She moved closer to Booth for a hug as Brennan gave one to Hodgins.

Angela placed her hands on her pregnant belly as everyone exchanged goodnights. Booth and Brennan grabbed each other's hands and quietly slipped out of the room, smiling at the newly married couple once more. Hodgins kissed her cheek after they had left. Angela turned her head for a kiss on the lips.

"So, husband…what now?" Angela asked.

"Go tell your scary dad to play a slow song so I can dance with my wife," Hodgins said. "Plus, all this loud noise and fast dancing can't be good for the baby." Angela laughed, kissed him again, and pulled him back onto the dance floor.

* * *

Booth and Brennan pushed open the door to their new honeymoon suite to find that their bags had already been moved from their previous room. A large bed with light-colored satin sheets rested in the center of one of the walls, and the bedside lamps bathed the room in a gentle glow. A chilled bottle of champagne stood on a table near the small kitchen next to a note from Angela and Hodgins telling them to enjoy the room and each other.

"Nice," Brennan muttered as she took in her surroundings.

"Oh, we owe them one," Booth said, flopping backwards onto the bed.

Booth laid back and closed his eyes, waiting for Brennan to join him on the bed. When she didn't, he opened just one eye and found her leaning against the closed door, looking at him timidly, biting her bottom lip.

"You coming?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied.

He immediately hopped up and over to her side. "What's wrong?"

"It's silly," she said.

"Tell me," he requested.

"I've never had a first anniversary before, but it seems to be a big deal, and I'm afraid I won't do it right," she admitted.

He smiled and playfully gasped. "Temperance Brennan, are you _nervous_?"

"No!" she answered instantly. She sighed. "Yes."

He smiled again and leaned in to give her a reassuring kiss on her mouth. "It is a big deal, but you don't have to act any differently. We just have to be us."

She smiled. "I can do that."

"Good. Now can I _please_ take this tux off?"

She chuckled. "Sure, of course. Get comfortable. I'll be right back."

She slipped into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Booth stripped down to his white undershirt and boxers and sat on the bed, leaning against the pillows, waiting for Brennan. The bathroom door eventually cracked open.

"Close your eyes," she called, keeping herself out of his view.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just do it," she requested. He did as she asked and closed his eyes. She walked over to the edge of the bed nearest him. "Okay, open."

He opened his eyes to find her standing before him in a set of lacy lingerie the exact same shade as the burgundy bridesmaid's dress she had been wearing all day. The tight top barely contained her breasts and stopped just above her bellybutton. She had let her hair hang loose over her shoulders, and she slowly spun in a circle, allowing him to get a good look at her matching wine-red, thong panties.

"Wow," he breathed as she turned to face him again.

"You like them?" she asked. He rarely got to see her in lingerie. They were more of the doing-it-right-after-walking-in-the-door type.

"Ah-huh," he nodded. "Have you been wearing that under your dress all day?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Does that turn you on?"

"A little," he admitted. He crawled onto his knees and met her at the edge of the bed. "You look unbelievably sexy, Bones."

Booth cupped his hands around her face and met her lips in a warm and wet kiss. They shared a few long, loving, and sensual kisses before he dropped his head to her collarbone. She tilted her head back, allowing him to easily kiss her neck and throat as his hands rested on her upper back, caressing her nearly-bare shoulders. Booth dropped his head further to kiss her breasts. She tensed and chuckled as his hands brushed against her bare midriff on their way to her bottom.

He froze as she laughed, stopped kissing her, left his hands still on her waist, and looked up at her face with a wicked gleam in his eyes. She frowned at his expression, then realized why he was looking at her like that. A worried expression crossed her face.

"No," she said. "Booth, _no_!"

"Oh yes," he nodded, tugging her onto the mattress. She landed on her back, and he hovered above her body.

"Booth!" she squealed as his fingers began dancing across her stomach.

It hadn't taken long for Booth to discover to real reason Brennan often laughed during sex. She was ticklish. On their first night together, Booth had discovered her secret after feather-light kisses to her stomach caused her to dissolve into girlish giggles. He had loved tickling her ever since. It was the only way he'd been able to get her to truly giggle.

"You are so cute," he laughed as he watched her squirm, trying to get away from his strong, offensive fingers.

"Stop it!" she laughed, gasping as he found a particularly ticklish spot. "I hate it when you do this!"

"I love when I get to see you laugh like this," he said, continuing his assault on her pale skin. She managed to grab a pillow from the head of the bed.

"Well, it's not _nice_!" she protested between giggles, whacking him with her new weapon.

"Ow!" she laughed, ducking as she swung the pillow again.

He tickled her for a few more moments before dropping to his stomach next to her and capturing her lips with his. She relaxed as he kissed her and let his hand fall, thankfully, off her stomach. When he felt her fully settle down and focus on the kiss, he curled his hand up and tickled her again. She broke away from the kiss immediately with a gasp.

"You _bastard_," she muttered, hitting him with her pillow again, knowing he had tricked her. He got one more squeal from her before he sat by her side.

"Okay," he said, pulling off his t-shirt. "I'm done. I promise."

"I don't believe you," she said, sitting up as well.

"Well, believe it," he said, pulling her into his lap. Her back was pressed against his bare chest, and he pushed all her hair to one side so he could kiss her neck.

"Oh," she sighed, leaning into his kiss.

"Remember how I said how sexy you look in this lingerie?" he whispered between kisses. She closed her eyes as his lips danced across the back of her neck and his hands slid across her smooth creamy legs.

"Yeah," she whispered back.

"I bet you look even better out of it."

* * *

They lay on their sides in bed after making love, facing each other, sharing sweet kisses. She wrapped her arms around his torso, snuggling into his body. He held her to his chest.

"So what now?" Brennan asked.

"Well, _now_ we're snuggling, which is something I thought you didn't like," he teased.

"Maybe it's grown on me," she shrugged, placing a kiss to his chest.

"_Ha_!" Booth laughed. "I knew it would."

"Yes, your prediction was correct," she conceded. "Is the anniversary over?"

"Not if you don't want it to be," he said, brushing some hair out of her eyes.

"I think I'd like to take a bath," Brennan said.

"Want me to come with you?"

She nodded. "And bring the champagne."

A little while later they sat opposite one another towards the middle of a tub filled with bubbles and surrounded by little white candles. Her outstretched legs were slung over his crossed ones, allowing them to maintain physical contact and face each other at the same time. Her hair was piled onto her head in a messy up-do, and she held his neck as they slowly kissed.

"Can I give you your present now?" he asked as they pulled apart.

"Okay," she agreed, slowly opening her eyes.

He dried his hands and pulled out a little jewelry box from the side of the tub. Her eyes widened. He noticed.

"Calm down," he said. "It's _not_ an engagement ring!"

She sighed in relief. "Thank you."

She dried off her own hands and took the box from him. She opened it to find a diamond and sapphire necklace on a silver chain. Simple, compared to the necklaces she normally wore, but beautiful and more suited for an evening out with Booth than her oversized ornaments.

"Oh," she breathed as she saw the gift. "You didn't have to do this."

"I know," he said, picking it up out of the box and fastening it around her neck. "I wanted to. I thought it would look good on you."

"Thank you," she smiled, fingering the necklace. She let it drop against her wet, bare chest and looked up at him. "Well?"

"I think you should wear that necklace and those bubbles all the time…with nothing else," he said. She chuckled.

"Ready for your gift?" she asked.

"You got me one?" he asked surprised.

"Yes," she said, dangling it in front of his face. He grabbed the trinket from her fingers.

"Bones?" he said, after inspecting it.

"Yes?" she asked.

"This is my key ring," he said.

"I know," she said innocently.

"The one with your apartment key on it."

"I know."

"You gave me this key months ago."

"Yes," she confirmed.

"So…how is this a gift?" he asked.

"It's a gift because I want you to get rid of the key ring with _your_ apartment key on it."

"What?" he asked.

"Move in with me," she said softly.

"Really?" he asked.

She nodded. "It's the most logical course of action. We're always debating over whose apartment we're going to spend the night at, and we end up spending more nights at mine than yours, because my place is nicer and bigger and closer to work. We can turn my guest room into a permanent room for Parker. He can even choose how to decorate it if he wants. I think it's going very well between us, and I just…I don't want to live alone anymore," she admitted. "So what do you think?"

"I'll start packing tomorrow," he smiled.

"You don't need to think about it?" she asked.

"No," he smiled.

"What about Parker? Don't you need to talk to him?" she asked.

"Nah, he'll be cool with it. He asked me the other day why some of my drawers seemed so empty," Booth laughed. "That's when I realized how much stuff I have at your place. You _really_ want us to move in?"

"Yes," Brennan said.

They leaned together for another deep, intimate kiss.

"I think this calls for champagne," he said.

"I concur," she smiled. "So…did I do this whole anniversary thing okay?"

He chuckled as he poured two glasses of champagne. "You did _great_." He handed her a glass and raised his for a toast. "To us…on our first anniversary."

"First of many," she added.

He smiled. "I'll drink to that."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! _

_Please leave a review if you've got some time, and I hope you're all having a great day!_


	13. Moving In & Massages

_Hello, everyone! We've reached Chapter 13, so that means we're halfway done!! Wahoo!! Okay, so maybe that's bad for you, but it feels like an accomplishment to me, haha._

_This one's rated T, and, as you might have guessed, it's set directly after the last chapter where Brennan asked Booth to move in with her. Hope you all enjoy, and please review when you're through reading!_

* * *

"Bones!" Parker Booth called as he ran in the front door. He found the living room and kitchen empty. "Tempe!"

"In here!" Brennan called back.

Parker ran into the spare bedroom that was about to become his. Booth had already begun moving his things to Brennan's apartment, and they had decided to take Booth's weekend with Parker to begin setting up the little boy's room. Brennan stood in the empty spare room, lining the windows with protective tape. The little boy held paint strips in his hands. Brennan stopped working when he walked in.

"Tempe, come see what colors I picked for my room!" Parker said.

"Col_ors_?" she asked, surprised by the plural noun.

Parker sat down on the clear plastic covering the carpet while Booth made his way down the hallway and into the room. He smiled when he saw Brennan, who was barefoot and wearing a strapless, denim romper and had a purple wrap tied around her hair.

"Well, don't you look cute?" Booth said, pecking her lips.

"Thank you," she said and looked up at Booth. "Col_ors_?"

"Come look," Parker said again while Booth shot her a charm smile. Brennan sat next to Parker on the plastic. He used both hands to point to a bright red and a bright blue. "These two are going to be on the two big side walls, and these two," he said, pointing to a bright orange and a bright green, "are going to be the other walls. What do you think?"

Brennan paused, not knowing what to say as she stared at the extreme colors. "Are you…trying to make your room look like a Rubik's cube?" she asked.

"What's that?" Parker asked.

Brennan looked up at Booth, who was leaning against a wall. "Booth, can I talk to you?"

He followed his girlfriend into the hallway. She looked back to make sure Parker hadn't followed and lowered her voice.

"Is he serious?" she asked.

"Yeah, you told him he could paint his room however he wanted," Booth said.

"He is _not_ painting that room four different colors…especially not ones of that intensity!"

"Why not? He's eight. What did you expect?"

"I, admittedly, expected something on the brighter end of the color spectrum, but I expected one color. _One_, not four," Brennan said.

"Well, this is what he wants," Booth said.

"I don't care how old he is or what he wants! It's a matter of taste, Booth. Those colors put together in one room will look gaudy and outlandish!"

"You have colors all over this apartment!" Booth protested.

"Yes, I do, but they are normal, acceptable room colors, and, if you'll notice, I stuck to one color per area!" Brennan argued. "Would you let him do that in _your_ place?"

"Technically, this _is_ my place!" Booth said.

"You know what I meant," Brennan sighed.

Booth paused a moment, both realizing that she had a point and trying to come up with a solution that would please both his son and his girlfriend. "Okay, well…what if we left the walls white and used the four bright colors to splatter paint the room?"

"Splatter paint?" she asked as if that were the most insane thing she'd ever heard.

Booth sighed. "Okay, what would you suggest?"

"One color!" she said. "Maybe two…something that isn't going to look like a giant toy or require a ton of work if or when we want to move someday. Do you know how impossible it would be to paint over those colors he has picked out?"

"How do you feel about chalkboard paint?" Booth asked.

"I don't understand," Brennan said. "Chalkboard paint?"

"Yeah," Booth said. "It'll come out looking like some shade of gray, and yeah, it might be a bit hard to paint over, but he'll be able to write on the walls and stuff, which will be a lot of fun for him."

"You want to do the entire room in that?" Brennan asked, scrunching up her face.

"I was thinking one wall," he said. "And letting him pick one color for the other three."

She thought about it for a moment. "Yes…I suppose that would be okay. Nothing too neon, though, please."

"Deal," Booth said.

Brennan finished readying the room for painting while the Booth boys went to the store to buy the paint. Brennan and Parker had compromised on a nice orange color for the remaining walls in the room, not too bright, but vibrant enough to please the little boy. Parker had also selected a sports-themed border that Booth would place at the top of the walls. When they arrived back at their new home, Parker was excited and ready to paint.

"I get to help, right?" Parker asked.

"Yeah, buddy," Booth said. "But take your shirt and shoes off first."

"Why?" Parker asked.

"Because if you just wear your jeans, it won't matter if you get paint on you," Booth said, removing his own shirt, socks, and shoes.

"Okay," Parker said, following his father's lead. "Dr. Bones, which wall do I start on?"

Brennan handed him a brush and told him to start on the blank wall in front of him, but to leave the area around the door for her to do. Once Booth showed him how to paint, Booth began working on the wall with the chalkboard paint while Brennan worked slowly and carefully around the windows. Parker's delighted laughter filled the room as he painted the white wall orange. Brennan and Booth shared a glance as Parker laughed, and Brennan let her eyes linger over Booth's tanned skin.

A few hours later, the entire room had been given a coat of paint. Brennan had escaped with nothing more than a few orange streaks on her fingers, while Booth had streaks all over his hands and lower arms. Parker, however, was covered in the orange substance. He had grown bored with painting the wall after a while and decided it would be more fun to paint himself, so a small handprint rested on his stomach, while finger-painted streaks covered his arms. One of the soles of his feet was also orange, thanks to an accidental spill that he promptly stepped in.

"How did you hardly get any on you?" Booth asked, his eyes roaming over Brennan's body. She smiled.

"I know how to be very neat and precise," she said simply. "I hate to be bossy, but could you wash some of that off of Parker before he gets it all over the furniture?"

"I have a U-haul full of boxes to unload sitting out on the street. I was hoping to do that first, since we have to do paint touch-ups later," Booth said.

"Oh, I can unload for you," she said.

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't want you straining your muscles."

"I have a lot of physical strength," she reminded him.

"Yes, I agree; you do, but you still might hurt yourself."

"I don't need someone to protect me, Booth."

"I am not going there. We have had _that_ argument before," Booth said.

"Tempe, I won't touch anything! I promise!" Parker said.

She nodded. "Okay…but no more playing in the paint."

"Okay," he agreed.

"And do not leave this room until that foot is either clean, dried, or covered up."

"Okay," he said again.

"We're going to go down to the street to get some boxes, Parker. We'll be right back," Booth said.

Booth and Brennan walked out into the hallway, leaving Parker alone in his new room. Booth wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"You are in a grouchy mood today," Booth said.

"I know. I don't know why. I'm sorry," she said, relaxing into his arms.

"You know, honey, with a child living here, even though it's part-time, you may need to get used to the occasional mess."

She sighed. "That's going to be hard for me."

"I know," he said. "But you can do it. Let's go downstairs."

"You are going to actually let me carry something, right?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Yes…something light."

"Booth!" she protested.

"Come on," he said.

They arrived back upstairs, boxes in hand, to find Parker in the living room, reaching for one of Brennan's priceless ancient artifacts. She dropped her box.

"_No_! No, no, no!" she panicked, pulling his hand away.

"What's wrong?" Parker asked.

"That is a carving tool from ancient Mesopotamia! They used it in their Sumerian carvings. It's irreplaceable!" she said.

"Bones," Booth said, calmly. "He didn't know."

"I'm sorry. I just…I…I think I need a break," Brennan said, heading out to the balcony.

"Did I do something bad?" Parker asked. Booth walked over and ruffled his hair.

"No, just…Bones's things aren't for playing, okay? I know they look interesting, but she's right. A lot of the things in here are irreplaceable, so, it's like when we go to the Jeffersonian. No touching," Booth said. "I'll be right back."

Booth walked out onto the balcony where Brennan was leaning against the railing, breathing deeply.

"Are you okay?" Booth asked. "What's going on with you?"

"Yeah," Brennan said. "I'm a little overwhelmed."

"With Parker?" Booth asked. Brennan nodded. "Do you want to change your mind?"

"No," she said. "I want you to come home here every night. I want you to…"

"Come home to you," he smiled.

"That's what I was going to say, but then I realized that I often work later than you do, so it's more likely going to be me coming home to you," she laughed.

He chuckled, then turned serious. "You know I come with a kid, Bones."

"I know, and I really do like him, Booth, but I've never had a child living with me before, and it appears I hadn't quite thought it through. I _know_ I can live with _you_, but…a little boy…"

"You'll adapt, Bones. It's what we all have to do when we become parents."

"I'm not a parent."

"Not really, but before, when we had separate places, you were just Dad's girlfriend that we hung out with occasionally. Living together means you're going to have a sort of stepmom-like role…especially since we've moved into your territory," Booth said.

"That's the part I hadn't thought through," Brennan admitted.

"Well…hey, isn't anthropology all about cultures and people growing and adapting to change? You'll be good at it," he teased. She shot him an uncertain look. "We'll be okay."

"Promise?" she asked.

He smiled. "Yeah, and you've still got your home office in there. If you need to get away from the craziness of a kid being here, you have a place to go." She nodded. "Ready to go back in?"

"Can I have a few more minutes out here?" she asked.

He kissed the side of her forehead. "Sure."

* * *

They spent the next few hours touching up paint and unloading the truck, bringing the last of the stuff from Booth's old place into their new place. They placed Parker's boxes in the center of his room and piled the few Booth had left into a corner of the living room. Towards the end of the day, Brennan grabbed a water bottle and headed back out to the balcony as Booth tried to wash all the orange paint off of Parker before taking him back to Rebecca's.

"Can I go draw on my wall?" Parker asked. He sat on the bathroom counter as Booth scrubbed his arms.

"Not yet," Booth laughed. "Gotta wait three days, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Parker said.

"Hey, buddy, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Parker asked.

"Well, this is Daddy's home now, so that means it's yours, too, but Bones…she loves you. She does, but she's never lived with an eight-year-old before. It's going to take some getting used to, for all of us, and I need you to be patient with her. I don't want you to be upset if this doesn't feel like home right away. It will eventually, I hope, but this is a _big_ change for her," Booth explained.

"Okay, Dad," Parker said.

"So, you know, when you're here, pick up your toys, try not to track dirt through the house, give her some space if she needs it, and don't play with her really old stuff."

Parker nodded. "But we'll still have fun, right?"

Booth smiled. "Absolutely, are you kidding? You've got a big new room to run around in, and you can draw on the wall, and if you'll remember, this building has a heated, indoor pool that we can use _whenever_ we want. This apartment's a lot nicer than Dad's place was, bub. We'll have _loads_ of fun when you're here."

* * *

Since Parker's bedroom wasn't fully set up yet, Booth had to drive him back to Rebecca's for the night. He returned home to find Brennan in their bedroom, lying on her stomach on top of the covers, her head resting on her bended arms. The room was dark, illuminated only by the moonlight and streetlights seeping in through the open curtains. Booth crawled onto the bed, brushed some hair away from her face, and kissed her cheek. She smiled.

"Are we alone?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, rubbing her back. "Are you okay?"

"Mmm…" she nodded. "I'm still feeling rather overwhelmed, and maybe you were right about me not lifting things. I'm kind of sore."

He kissed her bare shoulder. "Do you want a massage?"

Her eyes lit up. "Would you?"

"Sure," he smiled. "Lotion?"

"Over there," she pointed, moving her arms into a more comfortable position.

Booth rubbed some lotion into his hands and began to softly knead the skin on her shoulders under his palms. She sighed and let her eyes flutter shut.

"How's the pressure?" he asked, grabbing some more lotion.

"Can you go a little bit harder?" she asked with a languid tone.

"Sure," he whispered.

Booth worked the knots out of her shoulders before giving attention to each of her arms individually. He moved back around to her shoulders and used his thumbs to rub the back and base of her neck, causing her to tremble under his ministrations.

"I hope you're not expecting me to return the favor tonight because I'm fairly certain I'm not going to be able to move after this," she said.

"But you've got the magic fingers!" he protested. She chuckled.

"I think you're currently pretty immersed in proving that you're pretty skilled with your fingers as well," she said before promising, "I'll use my magic fingers on your back in the morning."

"That's fair," he chuckled and pulled at her clothes. "Take this off, and I'll do your back right now."

"I don't want to move," she muttered.

"Fine," Booth said. "I guess we're done here." He started to back off from her, and she groaned in protest.

"Okay, but steer clear of the stomach," she said. "You're _not_ tickling me tonight."

"We'll see about that," he teased.

She groaned but rose up to her knees, sliding the one-piece outfit off her body. She lay back down, and Booth tossed the garment aside, pleased to discover that she hadn't been wearing anything underneath. He lathered more lotion onto his hands and traced his fingers down her spine. She shivered in response, bringing a smile to his lips. Booth ran his hands over her bottom before pressing them back up the sides of her back. Brennan sighed as his hands traveled over her back, alternating between harder and softer pressure. She had curved her arms underneath her head again and surprised herself each moment she managed to stay awake under his soothing and comforting touch.

Booth skipped down to her feet after he finished with her back, giving each foot its own focus. He moved up her long legs, rubbing her skin as he went. When he reached her thighs, he realized that somewhere between her back and now, her soft sighs of pleasure had turned into moans dripping with sexual desire. The stiff feeling in his jeans had made him well aware of how rubbing her nude body had affected him as well. Getting an idea, he crawled up her body, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"This turning you on, Bones?" he whispered.

"What do you think?" she mumbled in response to his question.

"How sleepy are you?" he asked.

"Not overly so...why?" she replied.

"Because I was thinking we christen our new place…right here, right now."

* * *

_Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! And remember, I'm still open to suggestions/ideas for future chapters :)_


	14. New Year's Eve

_Hi, everyone! Hope you're all doing well._

_This chapter is rated T and set during the couple's first New Year's together. Those of you who wanted a double date with Angela and Hodgins should enjoy this. Oh, and I'm warning you now, this chapter is mostly just plain fun and silliness. It's in character (at least I think so, anyway,) but if silly fluff isn't your thing, you might want to stop reading now._

_As always, Bones isn't mine, I hope you all enjoy it, and please review!!_

* * *

"It's not a big deal, Booth," Temperance Brennan told her boyfriend of seven months as Angela Montenegro and Jack Hodgins swung the door of Jack's mansion open.

"Hey, guys," Angela said to the bickering couple as they came inside. "Happy New Year's Eve!" Angela was dressed in a metallic blue bikini, while Jack was wearing swimming trunks and a gray t-shirt.

"Hey," Booth nodded. "It is _too_ a big deal!"

"It was an accident!" Brennan reminded him.

"That doesn't make it any less horrible!" Booth claimed. Jack and Angela shared a look and laughed to themselves.

"There's no need to freak out," Brennan said. "They're just breasts, Booth."

Jack and Angela shared a much different look upon hearing Brennan's defense.

"What?" Angela laughed.

"There's a reason women keep their breasts covered in America!" Booth protested.

"If it had happened three seconds later, I wouldn't have been wearing pants, either," Brennan said. "Besides, I was in _my_ room, so I was hardly violating any of our American societal norms."

"Why didn't you lock the door?" Booth exclaimed.

"_You_ have seen me in various states of undress a hundred times. I didn't think I needed to!" Brennan said. The couple observing them shared another look.

"What _the hell_ are you two fighting about?" Hodgins asked, raising his voice to make sure the bickering pair would hear him.

"Booth is upset because Parker walked into my bedroom without knocking and saw me topless," Brennan explained.

"Topless as in bra but no shirt or topless as in naked?" Angela asked, gesturing to her own chest.

"The second one," Booth grumbled.

"How did that happen?" Angela asked surprised.

"You invited us over to hang out in the hot tub. That's how it happened!" Booth said.

"Parker and Booth spent the day at my place. Booth brought his swimsuit with him, so he wouldn't have to go back to his apartment, and Rebecca agreed to pick Parker up from my home after dinner. I knew we needed to leave for here shortly after Parker would be leaving," Brennan explained. "Parker said goodbye to me early, and I went into my room to put my bathing suit on and put together a bag of things I need to spend the night here."

"And she didn't lock the door!" Booth said.

"I didn't think I needed to!" Brennan said again. "Anyway, right after Booth buzzed Rebecca into the building, Parker decided he needed to say goodbye to me again and ran into my room without knocking. I was in the process of removing my underwear, so when he walked in, I was only wearing panties."

Booth angrily sighed as Angela and Hodgins both started laughing.

"What did he do?" Hodgins asked.

"He screamed he was sorry, slammed the door, and ran off with his mother. He saw my breasts for all of two seconds," Brennan said.

"That was two seconds too long!" Booth said.

"It's the female body, Booth. It's natural," Brennan said.

"Yeah, well, I was hoping my son would be way older than seven when he saw a women topless," Booth said. He turned to Angela and Hodgins. "Back me up, guys."

"Sorry, dude," Angela said. "I spent my childhood on rock concert tours with my father. I saw more naked people than I ever wanted to."

"And I grew up with rich parents who had a strained marriage and questionable morals, so…me too," Hodgins added.

"You see, Bones? I would prefer it if my son didn't grow up to sleep with as many women as these two have," Booth said.

"Hey!" Angela protested. "I've only slept with _one_ woman, thank you very much."

"Booth, seeing my bare chest for a few seconds at seven years old is not going to turn Parker into some sort of male slut," Brennan said. "I promise you he was considerably more mortified by the situation than I was."

"Good," Booth said. "But no more changing clothes while he's around. From now on, whatever you're wearing when he walks in the door is what you stay in until he leaves."

"That demand is unrealistic and ridiculous," Brennan said.

"Come on, big guy," Angela said, patting Booth's shoulder. "We've got stuff in the kitchen that'll take that edge off."

"Will it also take the brick out of his ass?" Brennan muttered.

"_Stick_, Bones, and I do not have a stick up my ass!" Booth said.

"I disagree. You are completely overreacting to an insignificant accident!"

"Are they going to bicker about this all night?" Hodgins quietly asked Angela as the four headed for the kitchen.

"Probably," Angela nodded. "So let's start getting them drunk, shall we?"

Angela began mixing up margaritas while Booth and Brennan stripped down to their bathing suits, never missing a beat with their arguing. Booth and Hodgins ran out to the outdoor, backyard hot tub while Brennan joined Angela in the kitchen.

"Are you sure we won't freeze out there?" Brennan asked, glancing at the outdoor thermometer hanging on the kitchen window.

"Nah, Hodgie and I do this all the time in the middle of the night. Just stay in the water, and you'll be fine," Angela said.

"So what happens when we're wet and getting out of the hot tub and we have to get back inside?" Brennan asked.

Angela thought for a moment. "Run fast."

Brennan chuckled and reached for the drinks. "Are these ready?"

"Almost," Angela said. "The margaritas are a no bickering zone."

"What?" Brennan laughed.

"It's New Year's Eve, and we are having a double date, so you need to stop fighting with Booth," Angela said.

"I am not fighting. He started it. I am merely defending myself," Brennan said.

"It takes two to tango, baby," Angela said.

"I don't know what that means. Besides, isn't telling Booth and me not to bicker like…telling Hodgins to stop hating the term 'dirt?'"

"Brennan," Angela said warningly.

"Fine, no more bickering," Brennan said. "I promise."

"Thank you," Angela said. "Let's go."

They speed-walked out to the hot tub, and the guys held the drinks as the girls sunk into the bubbly water.

"Thanks, babe," Hodgins said, kissing Angela's cheek.

"You're welcome," Angela said. "Booth, I'm going to tell you the same thing I just told Bren. No bickering over the margaritas."

"What?" Booth laughed. "Isn't telling us not to bicker like telling us not to breathe?"

"Parker saw her boobs. It's over. You can't do anything about it, so stop with the fighting!" Angela said.

Booth looked at Brennan. "She's bossy."

"She's got a point, though. There's _nothing_ you can do about it," Brennan said.

"Sweetie!" Angela exclaimed.

"Okay, I'm done!" Brennan said. "So where are Cam and her new boyfriend?"

"We invited them, but Cam declined," Hodgins said.

"Why?" Brennan asked.

"Oh, Camille doesn't do New Year's parties anymore," Booth laughed.

"Why?" Angela asked.

"Back when I first met her, she loved them, but after one year of particularly hard partying, she decided she never wanted to start another year with a headache, a hangover, and a hazy memory again," Booth explained.

"Oh, there's got to be a pretty good story there," Hodgins laughed.

"You'd have to ask her. I had to leave that particular party early to go bail Jared out of an underage drinking citation at a party across town," Booth said.

"Seems times haven't changed much," Brennan muttered.

"Yeah," Booth agreed.

"I think a lot has changed this year," Angela said.

"Like what?" Brennan asked. Angela glared down at Booth and Brennan's entwined hands. They followed her gaze. Brennan smiled. "Oh yeah…that one surprised even me."

"Speaking of surprises, I never expected I'd have Angie's face permanently inked onto my arm," Hodgins said. He turned to glare at the women in question. "Or that I wouldn't be allowed to get it removed."

Angela smiled under Hodgins's glare. "That's right. No way. No reason to remove it now," she said, patting it lovingly. "Besides, it's kinda hot."

Booth leaned over to Brennan. "I am never going to tattoo your face on my body."

"I'm fairly certain I'm okay with that," Brennan replied.

"This is probably the first time in history that the drunken tattoo came _after_ the breakup," Booth quipped.

"It was _not_ a drunken tattoo! I was drugged," Hodgins said. "By her crazy father!"

"Yeah, it's not his fault," Angela agreed. "Though I _did_ tell you to leave town, so you _kind of_ deserved it, but nevertheless, I know how intimidating he can be."

"Oh yeah, about that," Hodgins said. "Guess who had a crush on Angie this year?"

"Who?" Brennan asked with curiosity.

"Sweets!" Hodgins revealed.

"What?" Angela exclaimed, nearly doing a spit-take as Booth and Brennan both dissolved into fits of laughter.

"Aww, his first crush," Booth teased. "That's so sweet."

"_Before_ Daisy, right?" Angela asked. "And what does that have to do with my dad?"

"Oh, no, not before Daisy," Hodgins said. "He said he had a thing for you until he met your father!"

"Maybe that's why Sweets wanted you to be celibate," Brennan said. "He wanted you all to himself."

"Oh God," Angela said, horrified at the possibility that Brennan was right. "That'll be the last time I listen to that punk." She then joined the other three in their laughter.

"You did tell us that so we could openly make fun of him, right?" Booth asked.

"Booth, be nice to the boy," Brennan said. "Didn't you say he was part of our land of misfit ducks?"

"What?" Booth asked.

"I don't know. Something you said when Wyatt was talking to us about Sweets. I don't remember exactly, but I know it had something to do with ducks because you quacked at me," Brennan said.

"Are you drunk already?" Booth asked.

"No! Are you?" Brennan retaliated.

"No, I just have no idea what you're talking about," Booth said. "I did not quack at you."

"You _did_," Brennan said. She looked into her empty glass and waved it at Angela. "I think I'll take another of these if you have more."

* * *

Another round of margaritas later, all four friends were blissfully tipsy, intoxicated enough to have lowered inhibitions but not drunk enough to be totally incapacitated. Hodgins had tuned an outdoor radio to a station broadcasting from Times Square in New York City since no one wanted to miss the actual New Year's. Brennan was nestled in between Booth's legs, his arms wrapped around her from behind. Angela was giggling, every so often leaning over to nibble on Hodgins's ear.

"What time is it?" Booth suddenly asked, stroking Brennan's arms.

Hodgins looked at his waterproof watch. "Eleven seventy-two."

Angela giggled. "He's a dyslexic drunk. It's 11:37."

"Okay, I'm really getting hot," Booth groaned. "How can you guys take an hour and a half of this and not be burning up?"

"Just stand up for a few seconds. That should do it," Angela said.

"I was actually thinking about jumping in the pool," Booth said, gazing over at it.

"In the pool!" Hodgins echoed with enthusiasm.

"No!" Brennan said. "Are you serious?"

"_Yeah_, baby!" Hodgins laughed.

"It's _December_," Angela reminded them.

"In D.C…you'll freeze!" Brennan said.

"The pool's heated. It's okay," Hodgins shrugged. "Let's go!"

"You girls coming?" Booth asked.

"No!" Brennan and Angela said together.

"On three, Hodgins?" Booth asked.

Hodgins nodded. On Booth's count of three, both guys hopped up, swung themselves out of the hot tub, and ran for the pool. Brennan and Angela swam together, meeting in the middle of the hot tub wall, facing their men. The boys jumped into the cold water with a scream.

"They actually did it," Brennan said. "They've lost it!"

"They're drunk," Angela laughed.

"No more than we are, and we're smart enough not to do that," Brennan said.

"They're boys. They're showing off," Angela said.

"Is it safe for them to be in a pool that size while they're intoxicated?"

"I love that you're logical even when you're tipsy," Angela laughed. "If they drown, we'll jump in and get them."

"I'm not jumping in there," Brennan said.

"We need more margaritas," Angela said.

"Yes!" Brennan agreed.

The girls looked at each other, started laughing, and poured themselves another drink as the guys continued to swim in the cold pool.

* * *

A minute until midnight, the boys were still hanging out in the pool. Brennan and Angela, now beyond just slightly tipsy, swam back over to the edge of the hot tub. Their third margaritas had put them in very playful moods as they had spent the last five minutes gathering bubbles from the jet streams in their hands and blowing them at each other.

"Boys!" Angela called. "It's almost midnight!"

"So?" Hodgins called back.

"Get over here and kiss us!" Angela demanded.

"In a minute!" Booth yelled.

"Booth, if you don't come here, my first kiss of 2010 is going to Angela!" Brennan warned. Booth laughed.

"I'm cool with that," Hodgins said, floating in the water.

"What? No," Booth said. "You wouldn't!"

Angela and Brennan looked at each other and moved together, tilted their heads towards one another as if they were about to kiss.

"Okay, you would! You would! Stop it!" Booth yelled, heading for the side of the pool. Angela and Brennan moved apart, laughing.

"You're going to come kiss me?" Brennan asked.

"Yes!" Booth called.

"You have ten seconds!" Angela called.

Booth and Hodgins pulled themselves out of the pool and headed for the hot tub.

"Holy shit, it's freezing," Booth muttered.

They reached the girls and pecked their lips just as the countdown to midnight ended. Cheers erupted through the radio as the boys jumped back into the pool, leaving Angela and Brennan disappointed.

"What was _that_?" Angela said.

"I thought New Year's kisses were supposed to be a big deal, but they put no effort into that," Brennan said.

"I know. We should've just kissed each other," Angela said.

"Yeah," Brennan agreed, laughing at the thought.

"Oh, _boys_!" Angela called loudly. Booth and Hodgins looked over.

"What?" Hodgins asked.

Angela grabbed Brennan's face and pulled her in for a kiss. Brennan fought back giggles as their lips touched and wrapped her hand around Angela's shoulder. Angela eventually pulled away from the spontaneously passionate kiss, leaving both of them blushing and in fits of silly laughter.

"Now _that_ is how it's done!" Angela said proudly.

"Wow!" Hodgins called before teasing, "Remind me to crappily kiss you more often."

"_Bones_!" Booth called with a disapproving tone.

"That's what you get for not kissing me properly! Maybe you'll do better next year," Brennan teased. She and Angela slung their arms around each other and hugged, still laughing.

Booth turned to Hodgins. "You're not threatened by Angela kissing Bones, considering Angela's…last lover?"

"No," Hodgins laughed. "If they had kissed when they were both sober, maybe, but look at them, Booth. They're _hammered_."

Booth glanced back over at the girls, who had gone back to giddily blowing bubbles at each other. Booth nodded.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense," he agreed.

* * *

The next few hours consisted of more laughing, more playfulness, and Booth and Hodgins alternating between the hot tub and the pool. As soon as Angela loudly slurred her desire to sleep with Hodgins in the middle of the hot tub, regardless of the fact that they had company, Hodgins decided that was his cue to take her to bed.

"Goodnight, guys," Hodgins said. "Enjoy the guest room."

"Goodnight, Hodgins," Brennan said. She turned to her best friend. "Night, Ange."

"Night, sweetie," Angela said, acting like she was about to kiss Brennan again.

"Don't!" Booth, who was back in the pool, called. The girls pulled away, cackling with intoxicated laughter. Booth frowned. "You were never going to kiss her again, were you?"

"Nope," Angela giggled. "Just wanted to get your panties in a bunch."

They finished exchanging goodnights, and Angela and Hodgins headed for the house, leaving Brennan alone in the hot tub and Booth alone in the pool.

"Come here," Brennan said.

"You come here," Booth said.

"If you come here, then I might take my top off for you," Brennan taunted.

"Yeah, I think we've had enough of your boobs today, Bones," Booth said, suddenly recalling why he had been upset with her.

"But I have nice breasts," she pouted, looking down at them.

"Yes," he agreed. "You do."

"So come here," she said again.

One look at her pouty face, and Booth knew he would be powerless to resist. He hopped out of the pool and sprinted to the hot tub, sinking into the soothingly warm water. Brennan's lips were on his almost instantly, tugging his bottom lip firmly into her mouth. He pushed her up against the back wall of the hot tub, and she loosely wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed his body strongly against hers and caressed her back and her thighs as her tongue slipped in and out of his mouth. Her hands started in his hair but traveled down his body before settling low on his back.

"I like this playful side of you, Temperance," he whispered, kissing her neck.

"I know," she laughed. "I like making out with you."

"That's good, too," he mumbled, lowering his lips to her again.

* * *

Angela and Hodgins arrived to the bedroom, locking the door behind them.

"Did they follow us or are they still out there?" Hodgins asked.

Angela peered out the window to find her friends in the middle of a deep, sexy make out session. She giggled. "Ooh, they're still out there. They're giving Jillian and Jason a run for their money!"

"Who?" Hodgins asked. "Oh, are they that hot tub couple from that ridiculous Bachelor show you love?"

"Ah-huh," Angela nodded.

"They probably wouldn't appreciate you watching them," Hodgins said, tugging Angela away from the window. "So before we go to bed…do you wanna hear my New Year's resolution?"

"Of course," Angela smiled.

"Okay," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "I resolve to make 2010 more like 2007 should have been."

"Meaning?" Angela asked.

"Marry me," Hodgins said. "I think we're ready…again."

Angela nodded. "So do I."

"And I'm going to ask you again in the morning just in case you don't remember this when you wake up," Hodgins said.

"I'll remember!" Angela said.

"Well, I don't know how much you and Dr. B drank while we were in the pool, so I'm not counting on it."

"Fine, you can ask me again in the morning, but the answer might be no then," Angela teased, grinning widely. Hodgins brushed some wet hair away from her face.

"But it's a yes now?" he laughed.

"Yes," Angela said. "Now kiss me like you mean it."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!_


	15. Overkill

_Hi, everyone! This was supposed to be up hours ago, but I got sucked into The Bachelorette and forgot about it, haha. Thanks, as always, to everyone who has read this story, reviewed this story, or put it on alert. I love you guys!!_

_This chapter is rated K+ and is set just a few weeks after chapter 10 (Letter J.) As always, Bones isn't mine, and reviews are always greatly appreciated!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"So I'll see you tonight?" Seeley Booth asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice. His new girlfriend had hopped out of the car almost before it had come to a complete stop outside of her office. She had been quiet and withdrawn the last few days, and he was afraid their relationship had reached a point where she was going to get scared and try to push him away.

"Yeah," Temperance Brennan quickly answered. "See you tonight. Bye, Booth."

She quickly turned and strode into the Jeffersonian Institute without so much as a smile or a kiss goodbye, allowing a small sigh of relief to escape her lips once she walked into the door and heard her boyfriend's SUV driving away. Brennan walked into the medico-legal lab and confidently headed for her office, just as she would do any other day. A sigh of a much different sort escaped her lips when she saw the large bouquet of red roses sitting on her desk. She frowned, walked over, and glanced at the card, already knowing who they were from. Brennan pulled two of the roses out of the vase and headed for the Imaging Unit.

"I need your help!" Brennan said loudly as she arrived in her best friend's office.

Angela Montenegro was busy rocking out to loud music while working on something at her desk, and she jumped in place as her friend's voice startled her. She turned the music off.

"Sure, sweetie," Angela said. "With what?"

"Booth," Brennan said, taking a seat on her couch.

"Trouble in paradise _already_?" Angela asked in disbelief. "No way, Bren. Don't think I didn't see you two smooching like mad in your office the other night."

"He's driving me crazy, Angela!" Brennan sighed.

Angela moved to sit next to Brennan on the couch. "What's wrong?"

"He's acting like he doesn't know me anymore," she said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought he knew me, perhaps better than anyone else, but…well, like this," Brennan said, handing her the two roses. "He sent roses. Booth has always known I prefer daffodils."

"Roses are more romantic," Angela said immediately.

"But that's the problem! He seems to be under the impression that I'm this foolish, pathetic, idealistic romance girl who needs big, clichéd romantic gestures every time we have a date!" Brennan said, using her fingers to put the word "romantic" in quotes.

"Like what?" Angela asked with interest. "What's he doing?"

"Sending flowers to my work, taking me to fancy restaurants that I _know_ he doesn't like and really can't afford, waking me up with breakfast in bed, throwing _rose petals_ all over his covers…I mean, Ange, can you really picture _me_ in a bed full of rose petals?" Brennan replied, giving a few examples.

Angela laughed out loud. "No, not really."

"So why does Booth think that all that stuff is me?" Brennan asked. "Is that my fault? Did I lead him to believe otherwise, or does he not know me as well as I thought he did?"

"It's not that he doesn't know you, Bren. He's trying to woo you," Angela said.

"Woo me? I don't know what that means."

"He's trying to flatter you…impress you."

"I've been working with Booth for years. Shouldn't he realize that if he hasn't impressed me by now, it isn't going to happen?"

"_Brennan_!"

"What? I'm not saying that he's never impressed me because he _has_. I'm just saying that if he _hadn't_ in the several years that we've been partners, doing so at this point would be statistically unlikely."

"Booth probably just feels like he should be a little over-the-top in the romance department because it's a new relationship," Angela said. "You've only been his girlfriend for three weeks! And, as I recall, you were the one three weeks ago freaking out in the bathroom because you weren't sure you actually _were_ his girlfriend."

"Well, if he keeps this up, I don't know if I want to be his girlfriend anymore."

"Sweetie, be kind. He loves you!"

"He hasn't said that."

"So you're not to the point of vocalization yet. It doesn't mean the feeling isn't there."

"But if he loves me, shouldn't he know that I don't _want_ rose petals and overly fancy dinners?" Brennan said. "Oh, I sound ungrateful."

"Maybe a little bit, but considering you're more afraid that he doesn't know you as well as you thought he did, I think it's okay. Booth does know that," Angela said. "I'm almost sure he does. He's trying to make you feel special because _you_ have a history of keeping men at a distance, and I think he's afraid you're going to change your mind about the two of you and walk away from him."

"I don't want to do that," Brennan said.

"I know," Angela smiled.

"I just…want us to be us, just…Booth and Bones," Brennan said, another hint of melancholy in her voice. "I want it to be comfortable and normal and easy, like it was in Paris and right after we got back, and while we definitely have some wonderful moments, like the aforementioned office kissing, he's trying _so_ hard, it's making me uncomfortable."

"So tell him that," Angela said. "Assure him that you're not going anywhere and then _gently_ tell him that you think he's being too elaborate and remind him that those aren't really the types of romantic gestures that you enjoy."

"I don't want to hurt him, Ange," Brennan said.

"I don't think you will. Chances are he'll be relieved that you want your relationship to be laid back and easy."

"So just…tell him to stop it? It's that easy?" Brennan asked, feeling rather stupid for not coming to that conclusion herself.

Angela chuckled. "Well, it may not be _that_ easy, but you and Booth have never had any problems with communicating your opinions to each other. The entire lab can attest to that."

"That's a good point," Brennan laughed. She kissed Angela's cheek and stood up. "Thanks, Ange."

"Sure," Angela said. "Can I keep the roses?"

"If you want," Brennan shrugged, heading for the door.

"Hey, sweetie," Angela called. Brennan stopped and turned back around to face her. "Don't try to push him away, okay?"

"I won't," Brennan said. "I think he's the first man I've ever been with that I don't feel the need to keep a substantial distance from."

Angela smiled. "You know I'm here if you need me."

"I know," Brennan smiled, nodding. She and Angela held their gaze for another moment before Brennan retreated back to her office.

* * *

The forensic anthropologist climbed back into her boyfriend's car at six o'clock that evening. They hadn't had a case that day, so this was the first time Booth had seen or spoken to her since she left the car that morning. He leaned over and pecked her lips as she settled into her seat, slightly afraid to try anything more than a simple peck, and she mumbled a hello.

"Hey, beautiful," he said softly, stroking her hair as she buckled her seatbelt. "So what do you feel like having for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know," Brennan said. "I hadn't thought about it. Why?"

"I thought I'd make you dinner tonight."

"Booth, can we just go to my apartment and talk for a bit? No big dinner, just…please?" she asked.

Booth felt the nerves creep across his stomach. He had a sinking feeling that she was going to tell him she didn't want to be with him anymore. Unable to turn her request down, he swallowed his anxiety and shot a small smile at her. "Sure," he said. "If that's what you want."

"It is," she said strongly.

"Just so I know, is this a good talk or a bad talk?" Booth asked.

"I don't think it's that bad, but you may not like it," Brennan said bluntly.

Booth sighed quietly. That answer had not only not helped him at all, but it also served to make him even more uneasy. He resigned himself to waiting and suffering until they arrived at her place and pushed the gear into drive.

They walked into Brennan's apartment, and she locked the door behind them. He decided that locking the door was a good sign. If she hadn't planned on him staying, she probably would've left the door unlocked. She grabbed his hand and led him over to the couch. She gestured for him to sit, and he did so. She sat close to him, keeping their fingers entwined. Booth felt himself calm a tiny bit as she kept her long, slender fingers curled around his hand.

"Before you say anything, can I just…" he started to say before pulling her in for a kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut as she received his kiss, and she gently kissed back before pulling away. "Alright, go ahead."

"What?" Brennan asked.

"What?" Booth repeated, confused.

"You're acting like you already know what I'm about to say, and you seem upset, and I don't understand why since I haven't had the chance to speak yet," Brennan said.

"You're about to tell me that you've changed your mind and you liked it better when we were just business partners," Booth said dejectedly.

"No," Brennan said.

"No?" Booth asked. Brennan squeezed his hand for reassurance.

"That's not at all what I need to tell you," Brennan said.

"Okay," he smiled. "I apologize for the assumption. So what's up, Bones?"

She was silent for a moment before saying, "I know you're a romantic, and that's one of the things I like about you because you wholeheartedly believe in love, and I've always envied that, but you're driving me crazy, Booth. The rose petals and candles everywhere and big fancy dinners and elaborate gestures…they're not me. Most importantly, they're not necessary."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You don't need to woo me," she said awkwardly.

He chuckled. "You talked to Angela."

She looked surprised. "What? How could you possibly know that?"

"Because," he smiled. "I know you, and I don't think you knew that word on your own. Am I right?"

She smiled. "You're right, but what I'm trying to tell you is that this _is_ a new romantic relationship, but it's not a new _relationship_. I know you, too, sweetheart, and you don't have to try so hard. You've got me." His face broke into a smile. "What?" she asked.

"That's the first time you've called me anything other than Booth."

"That is incorrect. I distinctly remember calling you a rat bastard at the beginning of our partnership," she teased.

He chuckled. "I think I prefer sweetheart."

She smiled. "I'll remember that."

They sat low on the furniture, facing each other, all four of their hands linked together. Their heads rested comfortably against the back of the couch.

"So you don't ever want me to do any of that cheesy romantic stuff for you?" Booth asked.

"If you think it's cheesy, too, why did you do it?" Brennan asked.

"I wanted you to be sure that I really care about you," Booth smiled. "Seriously, though."

"Well, maybe not _never_, but…every once in a while, special occasions, and not _every_ date. I want us to be us, like normal, like...ordering takeout at midnight or fighting over my aversion to pie at the diner," she said. "Just, you know, with kissing."

"Kissing is good," he agreed, leaning forward to kiss her lips softly. He rested his head back against the couch. "What do you find romantic, Bones?"

"Lots of things you do," she said. "Like…when you let me put my head in your lap if you're watching something, and I'm tired, or when you make me stop doing paperwork for one of your so-called make out breaks because you just _can't wait_ any longer to kiss me, or…this…relaxing and holding hands and talking. I guess I like all the boring, everyday things."

He smiled. "You _like_ it when I declare that we need to stop working to make out for a few minutes?" She nodded. "I was sure that irritated the crap out of you."

"It did…the first time. Now it's just really sexy," she admitted, smiling. "Anyway, that's the kind of stuff that makes me feel special."

"Did you just give me permission to charm you out of work more often?" he asked, smiling back at her.

"I told you that you may have the _ability_ to charm me out of work, but if I were you, I wouldn't push it," she replied.

"Come here," he said, reaching for her face.

She leaned forward, and Booth curled his hand around her cheek, giving her a passionate kiss. One of her hands cupped his face as well, leaving their remaining hands entwined in between them. Brennan pulled away and rested her forehead against his.

"So…no more wooing?" she asked.

"No more," he agreed.

"Did what I say upset you?" she asked. "Would you rather have a sentimental romantic for a girlfriend?"

"No, even though I think you can be both sentimental and romantic," he said instantly before dropping his voice to a whisper. "I just want you."

"I already told you," she whispered, leaning in for more kisses. "You've got me."

* * *

_I know it was a little shorter than I've been doing, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Don't forget to tell me what you thought!_


	16. Paperwork & Photo Shoots

_Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I ended up taking another last minute trip back home, and my family's been keeping me busy! Plus, it's nearly impossible to get any alone time at the computer when there are three other people and two pets around!_

_This chapter is rated T and set a little over 3.5 years into their relationship. Due to my lack of computer alone time, this hasn't really been edited, so if you find any mistakes, please tell me!_

_As always, Bones and Entertainment Weekly aren't mine, and please review! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Warm, wet lips slid together in a gentle caress as the couple they were attached to locked their arms around one another in a passionate embrace. Paperwork lie strewn and forgotten on the table as tongues touched and Temperance Brennan's legs slid across Seeley Booth's lap. His fingers danced along her denim-covered thighs as two sets of footsteps began growing louder and louder in the distance. Without flinching, the couple's loving embrace continued.

"Oh, jeez, people," Camille Saroyan said as she entered the Jeffersonian Lounge. "It's been three and a half years! Aren't you sick of each other yet?"

"Aww, I think it's sweet," a very pregnant Angela Montenegro said.

Booth and Brennan broke apart, and Booth moved back to his original spot on the opposite side of the table. Brennan bashfully wiped at her lips and smiled at Booth. Cam sat next to the smitten-looking agent with her own set of paperwork, while the forensic anthropologist helped the artist sit down next to her.

"Thanks, sweetie," Angela said.

"Sure," Brennan said, touching Angela's stomach. "Just one more month, right?"

"The doctor thinks it'll be more like two or three weeks," Angela said. "I _can't wait_."

"You're not nervous about it being twins anymore?" Brennan asked.

"Of course I am, but right now, I'd just like to get them out of me," Angela admitted.

"Hang in there," Booth said. "You look great."

Angela's face broke into a smile at the compliment and she almost looked as if she were about to cry. "Thanks, Booth. Do you think you can get Hodgins to tell me that once in a while instead of spending all his residual energy trying to get Jack Jr. to play with bugs instead of his musical toys?"

Booth chuckled. "I'll see what I can do."

"Speaking of nervous," Cam said, looking up for her paperwork to glance at Brennan. "You nervous about tomorrow?"

"No," Brennan said.

"Yes," Booth corrected.

"Not really," Brennan said.

"That's not what you said this morning after they called to confirm."

"I've done photo shoots before, Booth. Why would I be nervous?"

"You've never been on the cover of _Entertainment Weekly_ before," he pointed out.

"I don't see why they want me on the cover anyway. I am a scientist. I am not an entertainer," she said.

"You've written a hugely popular book series that's about to release its fifth book, not to mention said book series has turned into a very successful movie series that's about to release its second film," Angela said. "You may as well be an entertainer."

"So they should have the actors on the cover. The woman who plays Kathy is certainly prettier than I am," Brennan said.

"She is _not_," Booth laughed.

"Besides, you're the brains behind the whole operation," Cam reminded her. "If they want to praise you, I say take it!"

"I've had articles done about me before," Brennan said. "I guess it's just the cover aspect that makes me a little apprehensive."

"It'll be fun," Angela said. "I did a magazine shoot once."

"For what?" Cam asked.

"Some magazine did a story about celebrities and their kids when I was a teenager," Angela said. "They wanted my dad and me to be a part of it, and I begged him to let us do it. It was kind of awesome."

"See, Bones? It'll be fun," Booth said.

"You're going with her?" Cam asked.

"Well, not for the article, but of course," Booth said. "I can't let those psycho journalists loose on her without protection."

Angela laughed. "I hardly think the _EW_ workers classify as psycho."

"Better safe than sorry," Booth replied.

"He's going because I _want_ him there," Brennan said. "Plus, he wants to watch. He's simply pretending to have a higher, nobler purpose for going."

"Well, try to behave yourself tomorrow, big guy," Cam said, hitting Booth with her now-completed paperwork.

"And make sure they spell Montenegro right when you talk about your brilliant and incredibly talented best friend," Angela said.

"We're doing the shoot tomorrow," Brennan said. "The actual interview is next week."

"See you Thursday," Cam said as she helped Angela to her feet.

Booth and Brennan quietly resumed their paperwork as their colleagues left the room. When Booth looked up and saw them descending the staircase, he let go of his pen.

"Bones," he whispered, leaning towards her.

She looked over her shoulder to see her friends disappearing from view. She turned back to her boyfriend, a sparkle in her eyes. He jumped up and settled back on the couch next to her, and their lips met in a heated kiss.

* * *

The next afternoon, Booth pulled up to the studio where Brennan's photo shoot would be done. She, knowing they would change her clothes, had dressed simply in jeans, ballet flats, and a Jeffersonian T-shirt. Booth, however, was dressed in a suit. They climbed out of the car.

"Why are you so dressed up?" she asked as she felt his hand settle on her lower back.

"A suit is more intimidating," he answered.

She chuckled. "You're overdressed."

"Maybe compared to you, Miss Frumpy."

"I am not frumpy! I'm casual!"

Booth opened the door to the studio and they walked in to find dozens of people scurrying around, setting up cameras, lighting equipment, and skeletons. The director of the photo shoot was the only one to notice their arrival.

"Oh, she's here!" he called. He walked over to them and shook Brennan's hand. "Derek Anderson. Pleased to meet you."

"Temperance Brennan," she said. "And this is…"

"Yes, of course," Derek said, interrupting her. "Someone get her to hair and makeup!"

A young assistant hurried over and told the couple to follow her. They wound down hallway after hallway until finally arriving in the styling room. The makeup artist hurried Brennan into the chair as the hairstylist pulled her hair from its ponytail. Booth hung around the back of the room.

"Am I late? I thought I was told to be here at one?" Brennan asked.

"Oh, you're right on time, dear," the makeup artist, Darla, said. "We work quickly around here."

"Obviously," Brennan mumbled.

Darla covered Brennan's face in makeup, giving her a sexy, smoldering look, while the hairstylist curled and blew out Brennan's hair. Booth and Brennan were finally left alone when the two women had finished their jobs. Brennan shifted uncomfortably in her chair, and Booth walked up behind her.

"How you doing, honey?" he chuckled.

"I don't like being poked and prodded that much," she said.

"You look beautiful."

She smiled at him through the mirror. "Thank you."

He spun her chair around to face him. "You know what this look reminds me of, right?"

"What's that?" she asked.

"Roxie," he said in a deep voice. "Though, you know, from our first Vegas trip…not so much the second one."

"Yeah, _that_ was a bad idea," Brennan said. She started fingering his tie. "Well, play your cards right, and maybe Roxie can come out and play tonight."

"Are you taunting me, Dr. Brennan?" he asked, dropping his voice even lower.

"I don't know, Agent Booth. Is it working?"

Their faces were inching closer together when the door burst open and a third woman carrying clothes walked in. She handed two hangers to Brennan and dropped a pair of tall, black heels by her feet.

"Try these. If they don't fit, let us know," she said, leaving as quickly as she entered.

Brennan stood up, kicked off her shoes, and unbuttoned her jeans, getting ready to change. Booth headed for the door.

"I'll see you out there," he said.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Well, we're in public, and you've already got me wishing we weren't, so I'm not sure watching you undress is the best idea right now."

Brennan laughed. "Go," she said, rolling her eyes.

She emerged from the room a few minutes later, dressed in a deep blue ruffled top, a black pencil skirt that hugged her curves perfectly, and black heels that Booth could only describe as the type that weren't exactly made for walking. She saw Booth waiting for her and spun around playfully.

"Well?" she asked.

"God, you look hot," he said honestly.

Brennan smiled as Derek whisked her away to the photography area. Booth watched with interest as they positioned her next to a skeleton, slung the bony arm around her shoulders, and handed her a copy of _Red Tape, White Bones_. The movie adaptation was soon to be released, and it was gathering a lot of attention, something Booth credited to the copycat murders they had solved shortly after the novel was originally released. The lighting crew adjusted the lights, the photo shoot began, and Booth smiled as Brennan seemed to naturally begin varying her poses and facial expressions. She glanced over at him and only him for a smile every couple of shots.

"You!" Derek called to Booth, acknowledging his presence for the first time all day. "Man who's distracting Temperance! Who are you?"

"Me?" Booth asked as Brennan immediately joined them. "Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"You said I could bring a friend," Brennan said. Derek nodded in affirmation.

"That's fine," Derek said. He turned back to Booth. "So you're with the FBI?"

"Yeah," Booth said, flashing his badge.

"You're her Andy!" Derek exclaimed.

"What?" Brennan said.

"Are you just partners or are you romantic like your alter-egos?" Derek asked.

"We're…romantic," Booth said, a little taken aback by the sudden enthusiasm about him.

"Though I don't see how that's any of your concern," Brennan said.

"How long?" Derek asked.

"Personally?" Booth asked. "A little over three and a half years."

"Ooh, long term," Derek said. "Darla!"

Darla ran over to them. "Yes?"

"Get him into makeup," Derek said. "And find him a deep blue tie to match her shirt, and…oh, the belt buckle! That's fantastic. Definitely keep that where it is."

"What?" Brennan asked again. "You want to include him in the article?"

"He's your _Andy_, Temperance," Derek said. "We were going to ask about him anyway, but he's here. We can get photos of the two of you together. Readers will eat it up! Everyone loves a love story like yours!"

"But…" Brennan protested. "Give us a minute." She pulled Booth to the side. "We can't do this."

"Why not?" Booth asked.

"I don't want our love story all over magazines!" she said, flustered. "I just…I don't know, Booth. I don't really want intimate details about our romantic relationship to be public knowledge. I can't imagine that you would, either."

"Of course I don't, but _we_ control how much we say. They can't _make us_ tell them anything that we don't want to reveal. We can just say we're together and leave it at that," Booth said. "Besides…sexy photo shoot…could be fun."

His excitement made her lips twitch into a smile. "Okay," she agreed.

* * *

When he agreed to be added in to the photo shoot, he had no idea how hard it would be to keep his hands off of her. They started off simply. He stood behind her, his arm around her waist, her holding on to the hands that rested on her stomach. Then they had her tug on his tie from behind, and it took everything he had in him not to lean down and start suckling on her ear. Derek told them to turn towards each other but look at the camera. She rested her arm on his shoulder, while his arm remained around her waist. That was okay, but then Derek told them to look at each other.

Brennan moved closer to him, the length of their bodies touching. Her fingers teased the hair at the base of his neck, the other hand rested on his chest, and she brought her leg up to hook around his own. He instinctively grabbed her thigh with one hand, pushing her pencil skirt up a bit in the process, while his other hand caressed her back. Her blue eyes bore into his brown ones, and her red lips lay slightly parted, her hot breath tickling his cheek. The photographer only managed to snap a few shots before _Booth_ snapped, leaning forward to devour her mouth in a fiery kiss, pushing his tongue between those perfectly pouty, parted lips. She reciprocated immediately, throwing her other arm around his shoulders and pressing her body into his.

"Darla!" Derek called, causing the incredibly turned-on couple to break apart. "We're going to need some make-up touchups over here!"

They decided to move on to the second set up at that point and whisked Brennan back to the makeup chair. She returned with straight hair, the same sexy makeup and high heels, and a tea-length red dress. They handed Booth a red tie and told him he'd be needed again later. For this setup, the photographer would be shooting from overhead as Brennan lay on a stainless steel autopsy table. A table rested on either side of hers, each holding a skeleton. One skeleton had a copy of _Bred in the Bone_, her first novel, while the second had _Red Tape, White Bones_. Brennan had been asked to bring an advanced copy of her fifth book for herself to hold. The book was set to be released only a few days after the release of the second movie, and this cover story was set to accompany both releases.

Booth stood behind the monitors, watching each frame pop up on the computer as it was taken. He smiled. He hadn't seen the performer side of her come out so strongly since they had gone undercover in the circus several years ago. Brennan had been wrong the day before. She could definitely be an entertainer.

They called Booth onto the set after they had gotten a sufficient amount of pictures of Brennan alone. Derek had Brennan lean up slightly and roll onto her side on the autopsy table. He then positioned Booth, standing, at her side. Derek told Brennan to put on a bedroom face and use Booth's tie to tug him down to her. Booth was to place his hands on either side of her and pretend like he just couldn't wait to kiss her. Both Booth and Brennan snickered at that instruction, knowing there wouldn't be much pretending going on.

The couple locked eyes again as the photographer began shooting, neither noticing that their faces were getting closer and closer together with every frame. They were finally given the okay to move, and they leaned together in the hopes of getting their kiss.

"Don't!" Derek called, causing them to jump apart. "A few more shots and you can go jump each other's bones, I promise."

For the first time all day, Booth looked embarrassed. Being with Brennan had made him bolder with the public displays, but he still wasn't comfortable talking about sex in public. Brennan laughed at his embarrassment and patted his cheek knowingly. She sat up and swung her legs over the autopsy table.

"What now?" she asked.

"We want you and Agent Booth to sit together over here," Derek said, gesturing to two chairs. Brennan frowned.

"That's it?" Booth asked. Derek nodded.

Brennan lowered her voice so only Booth could hear. "Why are you 'Agent Booth,' but I'm 'Temperance?' My title is more worthy of being acknowledged than yours."

"A few hours on set, and you're already a diva!" he teased.

"I am not," Brennan said. "I worked very hard for my title."

"It's the suit," Booth said. "Well, that and the fact that I could kick Derek's ass pretty easily, and he knows it."

"I could kick his ass, too!" she protested.

"Ah, yes. You know that, and I know that, but your strength is surprising because you look like a dainty, elegant woman."

"So I'm not elegant because I can defend myself?" she asked.

"Elegant women don't usually punch out gang bangers or have multiple assault charges on their record," he pointed out.

"I had a good reason for doing all of those things!" Brennan said.

"I'm sure you did, but _no one_ would look at you and guess you could fight like that."

"I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult."

"It's…neither," he said. "It's a fact."

"It's a subjective opinion based on your interpretation of my looks."

"You guys ready?" Derek called. They nodded, headed over to the chairs, and sat down. "Put the bickering on the back burner. Try to look like you love each other."

"I do love him," Brennan said.

"Then this should be easy for you."

Derek told them to position themselves in a way that felt comfortable to them. Booth slipped his arm behind her, and she curled her hand around his knee, leaning into his body. They leaned their heads together, her soft hair brushing against his tanned cheeks, and smiled. The photographer picked up the camera to capture the perfect image of the perfect couple.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! And before anyone asks, yes, you _will_ get to see their bad trip to Vegas later on in this series ;-) _

_Please leave a review if you've got some time!_


	17. Quilts & Quick Fixes

_Hi, everybody! Before we get into this chapter, I'd like to leave a little note for any followers of this story who may not have me on author alert. I decided to do a companion story to the last chapter of this series (the photo shoot chapter) that included both Angela and Hodgins's reactions to the photos as well as what happened with Booth and Brennan after the photo shoot was finished. I posted that earlier tonight. It's called "Mothers & Magazines" and you can find it under my profile!_

_Alright, back to this story…this was one of the tough letters, haha! This chapter is rated umm…well, I guess it should probably be M for a few instances of stronger language, so yeah, we'll go with that, and Booth and Brennan, at this point, have been together for a little bit under five and a half years._

_As always, Bones isn't mine, and please review when you've finished!_

* * *

"It sure was nice of Hodgins to let us come up here this weekend," Booth said as he opened the front door to a spacious cabin in Vermont.

"It really was," Brennan agreed. "I figured the trip was off once all three of their children got sick. Angela said she hasn't been feeling well, either. I'm sorry Parker couldn't come, though." Booth shrugged.

"It's okay. No twelve-year-old wants to spend a weekend in a romantic cabin with his father and his father's girlfriend," Booth said.

"Still…tomorrow's your birthday. He should've been here," Brennan said.

"It's okay," Booth said, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "I've got you."

She turned around and kissed him. "This is true."

"Now I can have a romantic birthday weekend with my girl," he said.

"I'm not your girl," she protested.

"Yes, you are. You're my girl, and I'm your man," he said.

"If I'm your _girl_, that would make you my _boy_. Though neither one of us are children," Brennan said. "But if you're going to use possessive titles, at least make them match."

Booth paused. "I hate it when you win arguments based on technicalities!"

"Really? I like it," she teased. "So what's first, birthday boy?"

"Didn't you _just_ say that we are not children?" Booth asked.

"Yes, but you also seemed insistent on calling me your girl, so I went along with it," Brennan said. She smiled. "Did I just win another argument on a technicality?"

"Yes," Booth grumbled. "I want to go to that steakhouse we passed down the road."

Brennan scrunched up her face. "I knew you were going to say that."

"I'm sure they'll have fish or something else for you to eat. Come on. I'm starving!"

They had arrived in Vermont just before dark, so the stars were brightly shining by the time they returned to the cabin. They hurried in from the bitter cold night air and headed for the second story of the cabin. They walked in to the bedroom, and Brennan yawned, while Booth leaned against the door to the bathroom.

"That drive today made me sleepy," Brennan said.

"Me, too," he agreed. "I'm going to take a bath. Want to join?"

She nodded and followed him into the bathroom. They slid into the large tub as soon as it had finished filling with warm water. Brennan sat with her back pressed against his, her head leaning against his shoulder.

"How do you feel about tomorrow?" she asked.

"My birthday?" he asked. "Excited. Why?"

"You just weren't very happy last year on your forty-first birthday, so I thought maybe you were feeling old and no longer enjoying birthdays."

"No, Bones. I am not old," Booth said. "Last year was just a bad day."

"So forty-two isn't bothering you?" Brennan asked.

"Not at all. At least I'll have the answer to all of life's questions," he joked.

"What?" Brennan asked. "How?"

"The answer to all of life's questions is forty-two," he said.

"That…is both wrong and completely nonsensical," she said.

He laughed at her extremely confused expression. "How do you know?" he asked.

"Forty-two is a single number. It can't be the answer to _all_ of life's questions. Besides, you would have to _know_ all of life's questions to be able to answer all of them, and…you're making fun of me," she realized as she felt his chest shake with the laughter he was trying to hide from her.

"Maybe a little," he replied, briefly tickling her bare stomach. She yelped and squirmed, splashing water out of the tub.

"You said you wouldn't do that anymore!" she protested. "No tickling when I'm naked! That was the rule! It's bad enough when I'm fully clothed."

"But it's my birthday!" Booth said.

"Is _not_!" she countered.

"It's close enough!" he said, tickling her again. She giggled and started to move to the other side of the tub to escape his assaulting fingers. He grabbed her waist and pulled her back down, holding her against his body.

"Let me go," she protested.

"No," he said. "You look good here."

"Fine," she agreed. "But no more!"

"Okay," he agreed.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" she asked.

"Tickle you while you're naked," he grinned.

"Besides that," she said, choosing to ignore him.

"Make love," he mumbled, sliding his hands against her breasts. She chuckled.

"I meant besides that, too."

"I was thinking snowboarding," he said. "Hodgins said the slopes are great around here."

"Which is why Angela and I were going to go to the spa while you and Hodgins took the kids up the mountain," Brennan said.

"Oh, come on," Booth said.

"Snowboarding?" she asked, a skeptical look on her face.

"Unless you want to go skating," he teased.

"What makes you think I won't be just as awful at snowboarding?"

"They're completely different!" he said.

"They're both winter sports, require a significant amount of coordination, and will almost certainly involve me falling on my face," she said.

"Please, Bones!" Booth said. "It's my birthday!"

"Fine," she agreed. "But if I get hurt, it's your fault."

* * *

They headed up the slopes early the next morning, decked out in ski gear. Booth had snowboarded before, while Brennan had only skied before. She was willing to try snowboarding for him, so he walked her through the basics when they reached the top of the mountain.

"Ready to try?" he asked.

"Wait," she said, leaning up to kiss his lips. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, Bones," he smiled.

"So do you magically know all the answers to life's questions now that you're forty-two?"

"No, you don't know the answer at forty-two. The answer to all the questions _is_ forty-two," Booth explained. "You know what? Never mind; it's a book reference. It's not important. Ready?"

"Sure," she said.

"You sound nervous," he observed.

"I am a little," she said.

Booth gave her a push to help her get going. She traveled about six feet before hitting the snow. The second and third attempts were almost identical to the first.

"Up you go!" Booth said, helping her up.

"You know, I've really come to dread your birthdays," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, the sex is always great, but it seems like every year for the five years we've been together, I spent more time falling than doing anything else on this day!"

"And I love you for being such a good sport," Booth said. "Come on!"

It took Brennan another hour or so for her to be able to travel down the slope without falling every few feet. After making sure she was steady, Booth took off down the mountain, with Brennan trailing behind him. He didn't see it happen, but he heard the sickening crack followed by his girlfriend's pained scream. He instantly stopped and pulled the board from his feet, running back up the mountain to where Brennan sat in the snow.

"What the hell was that noise?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

"My wrist," she cried, feeling it. She tried moving it slightly and hissed in pain. "_Fuck_…it's broken."

"Are you sure it's _broken_?" he asked.

"You call me Bones for a reason!" she reminded him. "Of course I'm sure!"

"Oh, God…okay, um…hang on," he said. Booth pulled out his phone and called the lodge for a ride down the mountain. "Okay, someone's coming to get us. How did it happen?"

"I fell and my wrist broke my fall," she said wincing. "Booth…"

"I know, honey. We're going to go to the hospital. Just hang on a little bit longer for me," he said, sitting down in the snow next to her.

* * *

Booth and Brennan walked in to the emergency room of the local hospital. Booth touched her lower back, guiding her to a seat, as Brennan tenderly nursed her wrist, holding it close to her chest.

"Can I help you?" the woman at the desk asked.

"Yeah," Booth said. "The woman I came in with…her name's Temperance Brennan. She's got a broken wrist."

"Okay, possible wrist fracture," the woman said, making a note.

"No, there's no _possible_ fracture. It's broken."

"Okay, well, if you could just take a seat and fill out these forms for her, we'll call you back soon," the desk clerk told him.

An hour and two sets of paperwork later, the couple was still sitting in the waiting room, waiting for someone to call Brennan back to be examined. Brennan closed her eyes and laid her head on Booth's shoulder. He instantly reached up and stroked her hair.

"Is it really bad?" he asked.

"Mmm…" she groaned, nodding yes.

"This is ridiculous," Booth muttered.

"Of course it's ridiculous. It's the American health care system," she said. "A broken wrist doesn't quite qualify as a high-priority emergency…or an emergency at all, for that matter."

"Why not? You're in pain!"

"But I'm not dying or infecting others," she said. "My wrist will still be broken tonight."

"Okay," he scoffed. "That may be logical, but it's stupid."

"Yes," she sighed, snuggling further into his shoulder.

It was another half an hour before they called Brennan back and another hour before a doctor entered her room. Booth became more and more enraged with every minute he had to watch Brennan delicately hold her wrist and grimace in pain. He rubbed her back in an effort to comfort her and calm himself.

"Hi, I'm Dr…" the man began.

"Finally," Booth muttered.

"Booth," Brennan said.

"I'm Dr. Johnson. You think your wrist is broken?" he asked Brennan.

"I know my wrist is broken," Brennan said. "Snowboarding accident, though I also broke the same wrist several years ago in New Orleans."

"Okay, well, let's get you down to X-rays," Dr. Johnson said. "It should be a quick fix."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Booth exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "You make her sit out there, in pain, for _two and half hours_ because she's not contagious and doesn't have a gaping wound, and now you want her to wait for X-rays when everyone here knows what's wrong with her, _and_ you have the nerve to tell her that it'll be a _quick fix_?"

"Booth, he's following procedure," Brennan said.

"The X-rays are unnecessary! You're a forensic anthropologist! You probably know more about bones than anyone else in this fucking hospital!" Booth said. He turned back to the doctor. "What are you waiting for? Wrap her up!"

"Calm down!" Brennan exclaimed, standing and placing her good hand on his chest. "I know you're upset because it's your birthday and you've been stuck in a hospital for hours, and I know you're upset because I'm hurt, but sweetheart, you have got to let them do their jobs."

It took another hour for Brennan to get X-rayed and the doctor to tell them that Brennan's wrist was, in fact, broken. By the time Dr. Johnson had returned, Booth had left the hospital. After he had yelled at the nurse who was supposed to take Brennan to and from the X-ray room, Brennan had smartly and privately asked the doctor to issue a prescription early and give Booth the task of getting her prescription for painkillers filled while she waited on the results of the X-rays. Booth returned with her medicine just as Dr. Johnson was finishing putting a cast on her arm. Brennan thanked him for his services and pushed Booth out of the hospital before he could yell at anyone else. The couple split a pizza for dinner before returning to their cabin.

They decided to share another hot bath when they returned, both wanting to rid themselves of anything they might have picked up at the hospital. Booth carefully helped her keep her cast out of the water, and she allowed him to take care of her without a fight. Afterwards, they wrapped themselves in long, fluffy fleece robes, started a fire, and crawled under a large quilt on a pullout couch across from the fireplace. They cuddled together under the large quilt, facing one another, their faces illuminated by only the light of the fire.

"How're you feeling?" he asked.

"Doesn't hurt too much anymore," Brennan said. "I'm just tired."

"Good," he said. "I'm sorry I was kind of horrible back at the hospital."

"It's okay," she smiled. "I'm the one who should be sorry."

"For what?" he asked.

"I said last night that if I got hurt snowboarding, it would be your fault. Of course, I didn't really expect to get hurt, and I certainly didn't expect to break anything. I was just teasing. It's definitely not your fault," Brennan said. "I know you tend to feel guilty about things like this, so I'm sorry I said that."

"It is my fault," Booth said. "I'm the one who made you go snowboarding."

"You can't _make_ me do anything," she reminded him. "And I'm sorry for ruining your birthday."

"You didn't," Booth said.

"Yeah, I did," she said. "I was going to make you that macaroni and cheese you love so much and cherry birthday pie for dessert, and I didn't get to because thanks to me, you had to spend your entire birthday in the hospital."

"It's okay, Temperance," he said. "You did not ruin anything. Don't you know by now that I don't care what we do on my birthdays as long as I get to be with you?"

"I love you," she smiled, leaning in for a kiss. "And I still feel like this day should have been better for you."

"Well, you know…I believe there were a few requests I had for today that haven't been fulfilled yet," he said. "And you don't need your wrist for them."

"Booth, I have a broken wrist. Please don't tickle me," she said.

"Okay," he agreed. "But you don't need your wrist for making love, do you?"

"No," she said, smiling at him. "Not necessarily."

"Winter cabin…romantic fire," he said, slipping out of his robe. "Nice setting, don't you think?"

"I think for such a cold place, we sure are spending a lot of time naked," she laughed as he untied the knot holding her robe together.

"I'll keep you warm," he muttered against her lips, shifting some of his weight on top of her. She smiled and stroked his back.

"I know you will," she whispered.

Their lips began to leisurely move against the other's as Booth decided to be tender and affectionate with her to take her mind off any pain that may develop in her wrist. When they were both ready, they began making love by the light of the fire, slowly moving as one.

"You see?" Booth whispered, gently rocking with her. "This birthday still turned out pretty good."

"You're right," Brennan agreed, moaning softly as he hit a spot that felt especially good. "But I promise the next birthday will be better than this year."

* * *

_Alright, quick question for the Bones fans: Is Brennan actually vegetarian? Do we know? I know she's mentioned maybe going vegetarian several times, and I think a lot of us just assume that she is because Emily's vegan, but I was just wondering if anyone had the official answer on this, haha._

_Oh, and the forty-two book reference was to the_ Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy _series, in case anyone didn't know that. I used to have a friend who was completely obsessed with that line, so when I realized that Booth would be turning 42 in this chapter, I couldn't resist!_

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and don't forget to review!_


	18. Recipes & Relays

_Hi guys! So I know this update has taken forever. It took about one day of classes for my normal school-year procrastination to kick in, haha. I'm gonna try to be better since I'm so close to being done, but…we'll see, haha._

_So this installment is rated K+ and set a little over two years into Booth and Brennan's romantic relationship. As always, Bones isn't mine, please review, and enjoy!! _

* * *

"Get out of here, Booth!" Temperance Brennan cried as her boyfriend of two years walked into their kitchen for the fourth time that evening.

"But I want to help!" Seeley Booth protested.

"No. I said I was going to make you dinner, and I'm going to make you dinner, so go away," she said. She was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and an apron. "I'll call you when it's ready."

"You can make dinner with me in here," he said, also wearing jeans and a tee.

"No, I can't, because you will ask to help every three seconds," she said. "Go get the stuff ready for tonight."

"I did that the second time you threw me out," he said. "It's sitting by the door."

"So go watch a display of athletic prowess on the television," she suggested.

"A game, Bones," he said.

"Yes, that's what I said," she said. "You normally like watching those."

"I'd rather watch you," he said, laying on the charm. She wasn't having any of it.

"Well, I don't want you to watch me, so get out," she said.

He walked around the kitchen island to where she was chopping up vegetables. He slowly placed his hands on her waist and curled them around her body so he was holding her.

"You know I'm holding a knife, right?" she said, never missing a beat with the slicing.

"Bones," he said, deeply whispering into her ear. "I want to help."

"Booth," she said, getting ready to protest again. He dipped his head and began sucking on her ear, swirling his tongue around the edges. She closed her eyes, but held her ground. "That is not…_oh_…that is not going to work."

"It's not?" he chuckled, moving his lips to kiss the skin right behind her ear. She involuntarily sighed, then rolled her eyes, berating herself for letting a simple kiss affect her so much. Booth chuckled again, his warm breath tickling her now damp skin.

"Fine," she said. "Go stir the spaghetti sauce."

"Yes," he clapped, reveling in his victory.

"Why are you allowed to do nice things for me while I unwind, but you won't let me return the favor?" she asked.

"Because I'm a guy," he shrugged.

"Booth!" she protested.

"Because I'd rather be in here with you than out there relaxing alone," he said. "And the only time you _ever_ relax is when I force you and don't let you help with things like cooking."

"That's not true," she said. "It was once true, but I've cut back significantly on my working hours since you and I have been a couple. My publisher doesn't like you."

"She doesn't?" Booth asked.

"No. She says you are distracting and inhibiting my writing process," Brennan explained. "I don't write as quickly as I used to because I'm always _relaxing_ after work with you now…of my own resolve of course."

"That sounds like a good thing to me," he said.

"I never said it was bad. I'm just proving that I definitely do relax more than I have in the past."

"Fair enough," he said. "So what possessed you to cook for me tonight?"

She shrugged. "You're a good man, and a good boyfriend. I felt like it."

"And you know there will only be junk food at Relay for Life?" he guessed.

"That, too," she admitted.

"Why are we going to that again?" he asked.

"Because Cam decided to form a team from the forensics department of the Jeffersonian, which you and I are both a part of," Brennan said. "And it's for charity."

"Right," Booth said. "The sauce looks great. What now?"

"Now you go sit and leave me alone," she said.

"Bo-_ones_!" he whined.

"You helped. Now go."

"Are you going to make me kiss you again?"

"Wouldn't hurt," she muttered, adding the freshly chopped vegetables to the soup she was working on.

She turned around when she had finished adding the vegetables and leaned against one of the kitchen counters. He curled his arms around her again and gave her a deep kiss on her mouth. She slowly opened her eyes after he pulled away.

"Can I help now?" he asked.

She pretended to think about it. "No. Go away."

When dinner was finally ready, Brennan brought out the soup and pasta she had been diligently working on. She found him sitting at the table, still pouting over the fact that she had kicked him out of the kitchen. Brennan lovingly ran her fingers through his hair and leaned down to kiss him before dishing out the meal onto plates.

"Thank you for leaving me alone," she said. "You can stop pouting now."

"You still kicked me out," he mumbled. He straightened up in his seat and began eating. He then looked up at her with a huge grin on his face.

"Good?" she asked.

"Amazing," he said. "Where did you learn to make this?"

"My mother," she shrugged. "Family recipe."

Booth moved to the couch for dessert while Brennan disappeared back into the kitchen. She emerged a short while later with two bowls of homemade chocolate mousse in her hands. She sat close to him on the couch and handed him a bowl.

"Here," she said, holding out a spoon full of chocolate. "Try this."

He leaned forward and captured the spoon in his mouth. She caressed his chin playfully and began to withdraw the silver utensil. When she had, he leaned further forward and captured her lips in a kiss.

"Delicious," he said after he pulled away. "Thanks for dinner."

"You're welcome," she smiled, taking a bite of her dessert.

"Hey," he said, swiping the spoon from her hand. "I can do that."

They fed each other the chocolate mousse before tossing the empty bowls onto the coffee table. Booth pushed some hair away from Brennan's face before gently pulling her legs up into his lap. She stretched out on the couch, resting her head on the arm, and curled her finger into a gesture for Booth to join her. He crawled on top of her, keeping most of his weight on his elbows, and looked down at her face. She tilted her head up to meet his, parted her lips, and slipped her eyes shut. He teased her for a few moments and tangled his legs with hers before closing the gap between them, sucking on her lips and lowering his weight onto her. She immediately coiled her arms around his torso as he pushed her t-shirt up to just below her breasts to stroke her bare skin. The couple shared passionate kisses for a long time before Brennan finally peeked one eye open and glanced at a clock.

"We need to go," she whispered, pulling away from his mouth.

"We need to go to _bed_," he corrected.

"We told everyone we'd be there no later than nine-thirty," she reminded him.

He groaned and gave her one more kiss. "Fine."

* * *

They arrived at the Relay for Life charity event shortly before nine-thirty. They made their way over to the Jeffersonian tent to find a large fire and their friends. Cam, Hodgins, and a nearly-nineteen-year-old Michelle roasted marshmallows to make s'mores while Angela walked slowly around the camp site, holding the small hands of her son, who was just learning how to walk. Booth joined in the s'mores making, while Brennan walked over to Angela.

"Hi, Booth," Michelle said.

"Hey, Chelle," Booth said. "Got any more marshmallows for me?"

"Sure," she said, passing him the bag.

"Didn't Dr. Brennan just make you dinner tonight, Seeley?" Cam asked.

"Yes, _Camille_, she did," Booth said. "But there's always room for s'mores."

"Hey, sweetie," Angela said as Brennan came up next to her.

"Are you okay, Ange? You look like you're about to cry," Brennan said.

"He's _walking_," Angela said, looking down at Jack Jr. "He's growing up."

"Isn't that something to celebrate?" Brennan asked.

She scooped Jack into her arms. "Not when I want him to be Mommy's baby forever!"

"Ange, that's…" Brennan started.

"Illogical and impossible, I know," Angela finished, kissing her baby's cheek.

The little boy squealed and waved his fingers at Brennan as Angela bounced him up and down. Brennan smiled and tickled his stomach.

"Hey, little man," she said. The little boy waved his fingers at her again. "What does he want, Angela?"

"I think he wants you to do that dancing phalange thing," Angela laughed.

"Oh," Brennan said. She began waving her fingers in front of Jack's face, and then made them dance up his arms. "Is that what you wanted? Dancing phalanges?"

Jack Jr. laughed and clapped his hands. Brennan and Angela laughed, and Booth walked over with a plate full of s'mores.

"Want one?" he asked Brennan with a mouth full of marshmallow.

"What? No. We just had dinner," Brennan said.

"So?" Booth asked.

"So was it not good enough?"

"It was amazing, Bones, but I can't pass up s'mores! It's the best dessert there is, next to pie," he said. Upon noticing her glare, he added, "And your chocolate mousse, of course."

"Hey, guys," Sweets said, joining the group.

"Dr. Brennan!" Daisy Wick exclaimed. "I've been waiting for you to get here!"

"Why?" Brennan asked.

"Because I read your latest article in the newest edition of the _American Journal of Physical Anthropology_…well, actually, I practically memorized it. Lance laughed at me because I tore it out and put it on the refrigerator, but it was just really excellent and fascinating, you know? Anyway, I was hoping to discuss it with you," Daisy said. "You know…pick your brain a little bit."

"Well, I don't know how you intend to do that because picking my brain would, effectively, murder me," Brennan said.

Daisy was silent for a moment before she burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh! You're so funny! Isn't she funny, Lance?"

"That she is," Sweets said. "So who wants to take the next walking shift?"

"Oh, Booth and I will," Brennan volunteered.

"Bones!" Booth protested. "S'mores!"

"I just saw you eat at least two, and you just had dinner! Come on…" Brennan grabbed the plate from his hands and handed it to Daisy before moving onto the walking trail.

"Maybe some other time then!" Daisy called.

Booth laughed as he softly took Brennan's hand. "I like what you did back there."

"What?" she asked.

"You just ignored Daisy!"

"What? No. We're at Relay for Life. The point is to walk. We're walking."

"And we have _all night_ to do that. Admit it. You pulled me out here to get out of talking to Daisy!"

"While I know that she is a scientist and, as a scientist myself, I should value her inquiry and input, I find that, with her personality, she may have been better suited to…I don't know, teaching elementary science to children than she is to the lab," Brennan said.

Booth laughed again. "I'm going to have to agree with you there, Bones."

* * *

An hour later, a local country western band took the stage. When Booth and Brennan reached that area of the event, Booth began tugging Brennan towards the dance floor.

"Booth," she warned.

"Come on, Bones," he whined. "Dance with me!"

"I'm not a good dancer," she protested. "I'm a bad one."

"You're not a bad anything. Please?"

"One dance," she agreed.

One dance turned into eight, and by the time the eighth song ended, it was nearing midnight, and Brennan was fading fast.

"Can we go back to the campsite?" she asked as Booth started to sway her in time to the slow music of song number nine.

"Sure, Bones. You tired?" he asked. She nodded. He turned so his back was facing her. "Hop on. I'll give you a ride back to the tent."

"Really? Can you handle my weight?" she asked.

"Of course I can. I'm strong," he said.

"You dropped me on my head the last time you carried me like that," she pointed out.

"You surprised me when you shot that clown!" he argued. "Hop on."

"I don't know, Booth," she said.

"I'll carry you over my shoulder if I have to," he threatened.

Brennan agreed to his original request and hopped onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her legs at his waist and started walking.

"Jeez, Bones. You're heavy," he said.

She scoffed. "I told you. Want me to get down?"

"Of course not," he said.

"You're going to hurt your back. Let me down."

"No," he said. Brennan leaned in and started sucking on his ear, letting her long locks fall around his cheek. "I know what you're doing."

"What am I doing?" she asked innocently.

"That's how I convinced you to let me help earlier! It's not going to work."

Brennan's tongue darted out from between her lips. She gently licked the skin behind his ear and quickly moved on to tracing it with the tip of her tongue. Booth nearly dropped her.

"Fine," he said. "You win. You can walk."

"Thank you," she said, sliding off his body and lacing her fingers with his. "I appreciate the gesture, though."

They said goodnight to everyone and headed into the large tent to catch a few hours of sleep. After a few minutes of lying in their sleeping bags, Brennan tapped Booth's shoulder.

"Booth?" she asked. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm cold," she said.

"Get in," he said, unzipping the side of his sleeping bag.

She smiled and slid into the sleeping bag next to him. He lazily caressed her back as she buried her head into his shoulder and snuggled into his body for warmth. She kissed his neck softly and looked up at him when he whispered her name. Their lips met in a wet and lazy kiss.

Five minutes later, Cam quietly walked into the spacious tent to grab her and Michelle's water bottles. She found the couple smooching and snuggling in Booth's sleeping bag.

"Oh, jeez…I thought you two were going to sleep," Cam said.

"We are," Brennan said.

"Yeah, I can see that!" Cam quipped. "Are you still trying to avoid Miss Wick because she and Sweets went home about twenty minutes ago?"

"We just got a little carried away with the goodnight kiss," Booth said, smiling down at Brennan. Cam nodded and grabbed the water bottle she had come in for.

"Alright, well…carry on," Cam said, heading back outside. "Though, next year, we're bringing separate tents!"

* * *

_Oh, you guys, I just wrote Daisy…what has this world come to? (I cannot stand that girl, for those of you who don't know that, and vowed that I would never put her in any of my stories, haha.)_

_Oh, and for those of you who may not know what the event I talked about in this chapter is, Relay for Life is a national charity event sponsored by the American Cancer Society. It's an overnight, annual event, and all the money goes to cancer research and stuff like that. Basically, an organization or business or something will form a team and take turns walking all night long. I've been twice, and it's really fun! There's a nice article on Wikipedia about it if you want to know more._

_Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!_


	19. Showers, Slides, and Singing

_Hello everyone! IT'S BONES WEEK!!!! Who else is super excited for the new season?_

_Anyway, this story is set 3 months into their relationship, and it is rated T. As always, Bones and any of the songs mentioned in this chapter aren't mine. _

_Oh, and due to the fact that I should be writing for school, this chapter was not really edited. So please tell me if there are any huge mistakes! I spell-checked, but as we all know, that doesn't always catch everything. Thanks, and enjoy!_

* * *

"Booth?" Temperance Brennan asked her boyfriend of three months. "What are we doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Seeley Booth asked as he shifted the car into park. "We're at the park. We come here all the time."

"Yes, but usually during the day, and usually with Parker," she pointed out. "It's nine o'clock now, and Parker isn't with you this weekend."

"Yeah, well, it's been a long week, and I thought we both needed to blow off some steam," he said as they climbed out of the car.

"Good idea, but I can think of a few ways we could've accomplished that at home," she said, slipping her hand into the back pocket of his jeans.

"The night is young, Bones," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "You just hold onto that thought."

"How can a night be young? That makes no sense."

"I just mean that it's early. We still have plenty of time to…" he started.

"Blow off some sexually-charged steam?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah, that," he said. "Later."

"So, I have a question," she said. "Exactly what are two grown adults supposed to do at a playground?"

"Well, Bones, I'm glad you asked," he said. He pulled her hand out of his back pocket, clasped it into his own hand, and started running, pulling her with him. She laughed and ran behind him until he stopped at a cluster of playground equipment.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked, looking at him.

He grinned. "Up you go!" he said, picking her up and setting her on the platform at the top of the plastic spiral-shaped steps.

"You actually want to play on the playground?" she asked.

"Yeah, Bones, that's why it's called a _play_ground," he said, joining her on the landing.

"This is designed for children."

"So, just think of us as really old kids."

She laughed. "You really want us to play…why?"

"Because it's already making you smile," he said. "Come on."

She stood and followed him up a few more plastic steps until they found themselves at the top of three side-by-side slides designed for racing. They each sat down in one.

"Are we going to race?" she asked.

"Don't complain," he said. "You'll race with Parker!"

"And again, I'll point out the fact that Parker is not here," she said.

He sighed. "You ready? On three…"

Booth began counting but cheated, pushing off at two instead of three. Brennan laughed as she watched him land on his ass on the mulched ground underneath the playground after his feet failed to produce enough friction with the ground to stop his momentum. Brennan slid down her slide, successfully landing at the bottom. He turned around to look up at her.

"That's what you get for cheating!" she laughed.

"Since when do you believe in karma?" he asked.

"Since about three seconds ago," she teased.

Booth pulled himself back up to the bottom of his slide and planted a quick kiss on her mouth. She shot him a smile as he pulled away.

"You're enjoying this," he teased.

She nodded. "It's definitely divergent from our typical post-case rituals, but it's probably appropriate considering this case was one of the worst you and I have ever worked."

Booth nodded in agreement. "I figured we could wrap up this extra crappy case by wallowing in Chinese food and going to bed depressed, or we could run around and laugh and go to sleep after some playful sex," he explained.

"I like option two," she said.

"Good," he said. "Race you back to the top of the slides!"

He ran up his slide, while she opted for the stairs. He, of course, beat her, and she arrived back on the platform to find him disappearing down a large, curvy tunnel slide. She smiled to herself and shook her head before sitting down at the top of the slide to follow him. She stuck out her legs and pushed herself down the dark tube.

Booth, who had stopped himself on the second curve, sat against the tunnel quietly, waiting for Brennan to catch up with him. He enthusiastically screamed when her feet collided with his side, and she shrieked in fear. Booth immediately began triumphantly laughing as Brennan covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"You bastard," she cried, smacking him.

"Sorry," he laughed.

"No, you're not!" she said, hitting him again.

"You're right," he admitted. "I'm not. Come here."

He cupped his hand around her cheek and brushed his thumb against her lips, finding them in the darkness of the tunnel slide. Booth titled his head up and pulled hers down, his lips meeting hers in a soft, apologetic kiss. Brennan stubbornly tried to resist but could only last about half a second before she kissed him back. They shared a few more kisses in the dark cylinder before Booth released her face and slid to the bottom. She followed, and he hugged her after she stood up.

"Do you love me again?" he teased after another kiss.

"I love you always," she said, still frowning. "That doesn't mean I always like you…but I'll forgive you."

Brennan climbed back onto the playground equipment and sat down on the rickety bridge, dangling her feet over the edge. She chuckled as she watched Booth attempt to slide down the fireman's pole that was only about six inches taller than he was. After a few more rounds on the racing slides, Booth and Brennan retreated to the swings. They swung side-by-side in silence, holding hands as the night wind whipped through their hair. Booth turned his head and looked at her, admiring the way her face looked in the dull glow of a few nearby lights.

"You look great out here," he said quietly.

She turned and smiled at him. "Thank you," she said. "Despite the extremely frivolous nature of our activities this evening, I find that I am rather enjoying myself."

"Good," he said. He paused a moment and said, "Hey, Bones?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Can you sing for me?" he asked. Her smile immediately disappeared.

"What?" she asked seriously. She pulled her hand away from his and stopped the movement of her swing. "No. I don't think…I…no." He stopped his swing as well.

"Bones?" he asked, surprised by her strong reaction.

"Why would you ask me that, Booth?" she asked.

"Because I think you have a beautiful voice, and I wanted to hear it," he said honestly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't want to sing," she said.

"Bones…please tell me," he said.

"Every time I sing for you, something bad happens," she said softly.

"What?" he asked.

"I sang "Hot Blooded," and my kitchen appliances blew you up," she said.

"Just the one, and you couldn't have predicted that would happen," Booth said.

"And then you had just nearly been killed when we sang "Keep on Trying" in the diner."

"But listening to you sing helped me feel better in that moment," he told her.

"And then you literally got shot _while_ I was on stage singing my favorite Cyndi Lauper song!" she said, rounding out her argument.

"Again, neither of us could've predicted that," he said.

"I thought you really _had_ died that time," she said, her voice breaking as if she were about to cry. He tenderly stroked her cheek.

"I know," he said. "I'm sorry."

"I know it's an irrational fear, but…" she sighed.

"The evidence pretty much backs it up?" he guessed.

"Yes," she sighed.

"Follow me," he said, standing.

Brennan hesitantly laced her fingers with his and stood. He led them over to one of the benches by the carousel. Booth sat down and pulled her into his lap, tightly winding his arms around her. She wrapped one of her arms around his shoulders.

"Why the relocation?" she asked.

"I don't want you to think you can never sing again," he said. "Nothing bad will happen to us here."

"You don't know that," she said. "There could be a murderer in the woods over there."

"Bones!" he laughed.

"What? There could be," Brennan said. "I believe we've investigated several cases that involved bodies found in woodland areas."

"Temperance," he said softly. "Do you feel safe when I hold you?"

"Yes, but it is not _my _safety I'm concerned about," she said. "My singing only seems to put _you_ in danger."

"Well, I feel safe when I have you in my arms," he said. "You don't have to, honey, but please? Let me hear that pretty voice."

She breathed deeply and held onto him a little tighter, not saying anything. Then finally, she quietly said, "What do you want me to sing?"

"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun," he said. "I know there's no music, but that's okay, right?"

"Yeah," she said.

She started the song slowly, singing in a hesitant voice. Just as the last time, Booth's face instantly broke into a smile when the melodious sound of her voice reached his ears. Her voice grew stronger, but she kept her volume low. Even though they were the only two in the park, she wanted him to know she was singing only for him. Brennan reached the end of the first part of the song and looked at Booth.

"Beautiful," he smiled, gently kissing her neck. "Keep going."

She started singing again, sliding off his lap to sit beside him and hold his hands. Brennan had just barely sung past the part of the song she had reached the first time around back at the Checkerbox when the clouds covering the night sky broke open, and large, cool raindrops began pelting the couple down below. They both instinctively flinched at the initial contact with the water and looked at each other.

"I'm never going to get to finish that song," Brennan laughed.

Booth joined her laughter. "I guess it's just not meant to be. Come on!"

He hopped up and ran for cover under the carousel, dropping Brennan's hands as he stood. Booth leaned against a horse and turned to talk to Brennan, only to find that she had not followed him. He looked back towards the bench and found her halfway between the bench and the carousel, spinning with her arms outstretched like she had done in the lab two Halloweens ago in her Wonder Woman costume.

"What the hell are you doing?" he called. His voice startled her and she stopped.

"What are _you_ doing?" she called back, resuming her spinning.

"You're getting soaked, Bones!"

"I know, Booth!"

He watched her for a few moments, smiling at her childlike glee as she danced in the cool rain showers. He admired the way the dark denim jeans she was wearing seemed to hug her hips a little bit tighter when they were wet as her now nearly-transparent white blouse clung to her skin, molding to her curves. Booth couldn't help it. Her playful side didn't come out very often, but he couldn't pass up the chance to take advantage of it. Booth ran back out into the rain, grabbing her waist from behind. She yelped in surprise again.

"Now you're getting soaked," she teased.

"I know," he laughed. "But I couldn't let my girl dance alone."

She smiled and took his hand, letting him spin her away from him. She spun back into his body, and he dipped her before pulling her against his chest. They shared a smile as they swayed together under the rain that was growing heavier by the minute.

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" she asked.

"What's that?" he asked her.

"Ever since I was a little girl, I really loved the rain," she said. "Booth?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"Kiss me," she requested.

He dipped his head and began fulfilling her fantasy of being kissed in the middle of a rain storm. Booth could feel her smile through the initial kiss, and when his tongue slipped into her mouth, he tasted the water and her on her lips. He slid his hands beneath her blouse, sliding his fingertips against the cool, wet skin on the small of her back.

Brennan took it one step further, curling her tongue around his and her leg around his thigh. She slipped one of her hands beneath his heavy jeans and drenched boxers to glide her fingers along his damp ass, pulling his body closer to hers. Booth kissed her lips harder in response, both of them gasping for air in between kisses. He unfastened the top few buttons of her blouse and leaned down to suck the water droplets from the tops of her breasts. She leaned her head back at the sensation, allowing the rain droplets to cover her face, before she brought Booth's head back up to hers for a few more hot kisses.

"What do you think about heading home and getting out of these wet clothes?" he murmured in her ear.

"I think you're just full of good ideas tonight," she whispered, kissing him again as he picked her up to carry her to the car.

* * *

_I debated a lot over what I wanted Brennan to sing, but then I decided to have her do "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" in honor of Cyndi guest starring in the premiere._

_Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!!_


	20. Teenagers & Triple Threats

_Hi everyone! Who else is loving Season 5 so far?_

_You guys are in luck because this chapter is loooong, haha. I have found this semester that the more writing homework I get for school (I'm a Writing major,) the more I want to ignore it and work on my own projects, so that's kind of what I've been doing. Productive? Not really. Fun? Yes._

_This chapter is rated K+ and set six years into the couple's relationship. As always, Bones isn't mine, and enjoy!_

* * *

Temperance Brennan ran to her apartment's front door as the incessant knocking outside grew louder by the second. She was dressed to the nines, in black pumps and a purple dress.

"Booth!" she called, putting on jewelry. "You have _got_ to stop losing your keys! We can't keep changing the locks, and one of these days, I won't be home to let you in!"

She swung the door open to find Hodgins standing in the doorway with an almost five-year-old Jack Jr. and two-and-a-half-year-old twins Mulder and Ruby.

"Hey, Dr. B," Hodgins said.

"Oh, Dr. Hodgins," Brennan said. "Hi."

"You're getting ready to go out," he realized, looking at her outfit.

"Yes. Booth and I planned a date night since we've barely seen each other all week," Brennan said. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Angie and I need a big favor," he said. "Her water broke. We're going to the hospital."

"Okay," Brennan said, not realizing what Hodgins was asking of her.

"Since three kids is a lot to deal with when we're trying to bring another one into the world, Angie and I were hoping you and Booth could keep the kids tonight," Hodgins said.

"Oh, um, okay. Yes," Brennan said, a little flustered. "Come on in, kids."

"Be good, guys!" Hodgins said sternly.

"'Kay, Daddy," the three children chorused.

"And don't touch anything!" Hodgins called as all three children ran into Brennan's apartment. He sighed and looked at Brennan. "Good luck. We'll pay for any property damage."

Brennan looked startled. "Wha…" she laughed. "Property damage?"

"And next time you and Booth go out, it's on us!" he called from the hallway.

Brennan nodded, still a little startled by the spontaneous change of plans for her evening, and shut the door behind him. She then inwardly panicked a little when she realized she was alone in an apartment with three small children.

"Aunt Tempe?" Ruby said. "Why're we here? It's dark!"

"Well," Brennan said, getting down to her level. "You're going to spend the night here, while your Mommy and Daddy have your little sister. Did you kids bring anything to do?"

"Daddy sent some movies," Jack said, holding up his bag.

"Excellent," Brennan said, grabbing one.

Booth and Parker arrived at the apartment a short time later. Booth had left to pick up Parker, now thirteen, from Rebecca's house. He walked in to find Brennan, now dressed in pajama pants and a t-shirt, sitting at the kitchen counter writing while the Hodgins/Montenegro crew lay on the floor in front of the TV. He, too, was already dressed up, ready for his night out with Brennan.

"What's…going on?" Booth, who had recently celebrated his sixth anniversary with Brennan, asked.

"Surprise," Brennan smiled, looking up from her computer. "Change of plans…Angela's in labor. We're not going anywhere tonight."

"Of course she's is labor," Booth sighed. "She always is nowadays."

Brennan laughed. "Jack said he'd pay for us to go to dinner tomorrow if we let the kids stay here tonight."

"Okay, that makes it a little bit better," Booth nodded.

"I can still go to the back to school dance, right?" Parker asked.

"Of course," Booth said. "But maybe call Jared and see if he'll take you, so I don't have to leave Bones here alone again."

Parker nodded and left for his room. Booth walked over and kissed Brennan's cheek. "How're they doing?"

"Pretty well so far," she said. "Hodgins sent movies, but we should probably pull out the couch and put them to bed when it's over."

"Good idea," Booth agreed. "How're _you_ doing?"

"Well so far," she said. "I haven't had any problems yet."

Parker walked back out into the living room and said, "Uncle Jared's gonna meet me downstairs. He's gonna give me a ride."

"What time does this dance end?" Booth asked.

"Ten," Parker answered.

"Tell Jared to have you back here no later than 10:30…understand?"

"Yeah, Dad," Parker said, rolling his eyes and walking out.  
"Remember when he liked us?" Booth asked, dejected.

"He's thirteen, sweetheart," Brennan said, sympathetically. "He doesn't like anybody."

* * *

An hour later, the children's movie had ended, and Booth and Brennan were getting them ready for bed. Booth pulled the couch into a bed for the twins and set up the loveseat for Jack while Brennan changed the kids into the pajamas Hodgins had sent with them.

"I don't _want_ to go to bed!" Jack protested as Brennan slipped Ruby's Little Mermaid nightdress over her head. "I wanna stay up _later_ than the babies!"

"We're _not_ babies!" Mulder cried.

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed. "We're two and _a half_!"

"You're _babies_!" Jack cried. "And I'm not _sleepy_!"

"Well, then, you don't have to sleep, but you're going to lie down and be quiet, okay?" Brennan said calmly.

"No!" Jack yelled.

"Don't give him a choice, Bones," Booth whispered.

"What am I supposed to say?" she asked.

"We'll put another movie on," Booth suggested.

"No!" Jack yelled again, running out of the living room.

Booth was in the middle of pulling out the couch and Brennan was in the middle of dressing Mulder when Jack ran. They each finished their tasks before going after him.

"Where did he go?" Mulder asked as Brennan dressed him.

"Stay here," Brennan said. She stood and followed Booth out of the room, both of them calling Jack's name.

They wandered down the hallway, first checking Parker's room and then their own for the little boy. All of a sudden, they heard a loud banging coming from the kitchen. Booth and Brennan entered their kitchen to find utter chaos. Jack was sitting on the floor, banging on pots and pans as if they were drums. Mulder was dancing and jumping around, squealing in glee, and Ruby had removed her clothes, thrown them on the tile floor, and joined Mulder in the dancing. Booth and Brennan shared a look. Booth was a father, but neither one of them had dealt with multiple small children at the same time before.

"We're not going to bed! We're not going to bed!" Jack chanted, hitting the pots harder.

"Yeah!" Mulder agreed as Ruby simply squealed her agreement.

"They're triple-teaming us," Booth said. "You redress Ruby. I got the boys."

Brennan nodded, picked up the nightgown and panties, and scooped the naked little girl into her arms. Once in the living room, she set Ruby down onto the couch bed and tried to put the nightdress back over her head.

"No!" Ruby cried, yanking it out of Brennan's hands and throwing it across the room. "Mommy lets me go without clothes!"

Brennan, not surprised, laughed. "I'm sure she does, and if it were just you and me here, I'd let you, too, because it's perfectly natural and absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, but Booth is here, and Parker will be back later, and societal norms dictate that it's not proper for children to run around nude when around nonrelated people of the opposite sex, so you need to put something on."

"But not _that_!" Ruby, the spitting image of Angela, protested. "I _hate_ that! It's itchy!"

"Okay," Brennan said. "Follow me."

Brennan glanced towards the kitchen, where the loud banging was still occurring, as she led the little girl to her room. She picked up Ruby and stood her on the bed. Brennan pulled one of her own soft sleep tees out of a drawer and slipped it onto Ruby.

"How's that?" she asked.

"Is this yours?" Ruby asked, playing with the large sleeve.  
"Yes," Brennan said. "Will you keep this on tonight?"

Ruby nodded, so Brennan helped her put her underwear back on and carried her back to the couch. Upon arriving in the living room, they found Jack pouting in his bed for the evening. Booth walked in carrying Mulder, and Booth and Brennan laid their respective twin in bed, tucking them in. They turned on another movie for the kids and went back to the kitchen to make themselves dinner.

Ten minutes later, Mulder walked into the kitchen and asked for a cup of water. Brennan gave him a drink and carried him back to bed. Ten minutes after that, he showed up again, complaining that the room was too dark. Booth set up a nightlight and put the little boy back to bed again. Five minutes later, Mulder walked into the kitchen again.

"I can't sleep," he whined, on the verge of tears. "Tempe…"

"Sweetheart, just lie down and relax," Tempe said as Mulder hugged her leg. "You'll go to sleep. I promise."

"I want Mommy!" he said tearfully.

"You'll see her tomorrow, Mulder," Brennan said.

"But she loves you," Booth added. "Don't forget that."

"Tempe," he whined, tears falling down his little face. He hugged her leg tighter.

"Booth," Brennan said, at a loss for what to do with a child so young.

"I'm going to hop in the shower. Go rock with him in the recliner," Booth said. "Just hold him, and he'll calm down."

Brennan nodded and carried the crying boy back to the living room. Ruby was sleeping peacefully, while a still indignant Jack was beginning to look tired. Brennan sat in the recliner and held the boy to her chest, rocking back and forth. Within twenty minutes, all three children were asleep. She stood and tucked Mulder back in bed with his sister.

Brennan quietly walked into her bedroom and slipped inside the bathroom door. She walked in just as Booth was climbing out of the shower. He smiled as he watched her eyes instantly travel over his tanned, wet skin and purposely left his towel hanging on its hook by the shower as he watched her eyes linger on his body.

"Are they asleep?" he asked quietly.

"Out like a fire!" she replied softly.

"Out like a light?" he asked.

"Oh," she said. "Well, whatever simile is correct in this situation, they're asleep!"

"Thank God," he said. "I don't like it when we work separate cases. I've barely seen you all week!"

"I don't like it either," she pouted. "I was going to come in here and slip in the shower with you, but it seems I'm too late."

He pulled her t-shirt off and pulled her towards him. She curled her arms around his back, letting the little droplets of water transfer from his chest to her breasts. Their lips met instantly, tongues dueling for dominance. He pulled away, trailing one hand over her breast while keeping the other tangled in her hair.

"Doesn't mean we can't hop back in," he said in a low whisper.

"Mmm…okay," she breathed, reaching for his lips again.

They began kissing again, running their hands over the other's back. He began walking her backwards towards the shower, never separating his lips from hers. They stepped into the shower stall, and Booth slid his hands down her bare back, getting ready to slip her pajama pants and panties off her body. Just as he pushed the clothes over her bottom, they heard another loud crash coming from the kitchen. They separated, Brennan quickly pulled her clothes back on, and Booth grabbed a bathrobe.

They entered the kitchen to find Jack standing in front of the open fridge, a water bottle in his hands, and a broken glass jar at his feet.

"I didn't mean it!" Jack said immediately.

"I thought you were asleep," Brennan said.

"I faked it, so you would think I was doing what you said to," Jack smiled proudly.

"He is just like his father," Booth mumbled to Brennan. Brennan smiled. Ruby and Mulder appeared in the doorway, wanting to know what the loud noise had been. Booth glanced at Brennan. "Do you want the kids or the mess?"

"I'll take the mess," Brennan smiled.

Booth led the kids back to the living room. The phone rang as Brennan finished picking up the glass pieces. It was for Booth, so she passed it to him and took over the duty of putting the kids back in bed. Booth walked back into the living room, fully dressed, a few minutes later.

"Are you going to be okay here by yourself for a little while?" Booth asked. She looked startled but nodded.

"For a while, sure," she said. "What's going on?"

"That was Alexis's mom. It seems that Alexis told her I would be driving her home from the dance, and since the dance ended _half an hour ago_, she's wondering where her daughter is!"

"And Parker told us it ends half an hour from now, so Jared didn't know to pick them up yet…" Brennan realized. "Uh oh."

"Yeah, so Jared and I are going to go look for them."

"Okay," Brennan said. "Be careful."

Booth left, and Ruby tugged on Brennan's pant leg.

"Aunt Tempe, is Parker in trouble?" she asked.

"Yes, but don't worry about that," Brennan said. "Go back to sleep."

About an hour later, Parker walked into the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Booth and Jared opened the door, entering right behind him. Brennan stood from her place in the recliner.

"Hey!" Booth yelled after his son.

"No!" Brennan harshly whispered, pushing all three Booth men into her bedroom. "Those children just went back to sleep twenty minutes ago, and if you wake them up again, I swear, I will shoot all three of you!"

"Twenty minutes? Seriously?" Booth asked. "Sorry, Bones."

"Where were you?" Brennan asked Parker.

"We found Parker and Alexis outside of the school at ten," Jared said. "He won't say where he was."

"We just went to the park around the block," Parker shrugged. "It's not a big deal. It was a five minute walk."

"What were you doing there?" Booth asked.

"Just hanging out," Parker shrugged. Booth and Jared both scoffed.

"You were at a school gymnasium dance. You couldn't make out under the bleachers?" Jared asked. Booth shot him a look.

"You're not helping," Booth said. "Come on, Parker. What were you doing?"

"The dance was lame, and the music sucked, so we snuck out when the chaperones weren't looking and went to the ice cream place across the street and walked down to the park. That's it. There was no making out. Jeez, Dad, calm down. I'm thirteen," Parker said.

"Yeah, you're thirteen, which means you should be allowed to have a few privileges like going to school dances, but you're thirteen, so you're still a kid, Parker! You don't want to tell Dad where you're going? Fine. Tell Jared, or tell Bones, but _someone_ needs to know where you are and who you're with at all times!" Booth said. "And I'm not saying that to be uncool. You're my kid, and I need to know you're safe!"

"Fine, I'm sorry!" Parker said. "Can I go to my room now?"

"Yeah, but this conversation is not over," Booth said.

Parker sighed heavily and slipped out of the room. Jared looked over at Booth and Brennan and pointed towards Parker's room.

"Remember when he actually liked you guys?" Jared said.

"Okay…Jared…thank you for your help tonight. I appreciate it. Now, get out," Booth said, pushing him towards the door.

"Quietly!" Brennan added.

"Yeah, quietly," Booth agreed. "And I really don't need you to _suggest_ that Parker make out with girls under bleachers at school events."

"He's my nephew! It's my job," Jared said.

"Out!" Booth said.

* * *

Just before one in the morning, Booth and Brennan lay snuggled together in bed, sharing loving kisses. Their wet lips glided against the other's as Brennan's fingers curled into his hair. Ever since their relationship began, they had made it a point to take the time to simply kiss one another, especially if work had kept them away from each other for a while. A small moan escaped her throat as he deepened the kiss and shifted his body so he was just slightly on top of her. Booth tangled his legs with hers just as a small knocking came from outside their bedroom. Mulder opened the door and peeked in.

"Aunt Tempe?" he cried.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Tempe asked.

"It's too dark!" he cried. "The monsters…"

"There's no monsters, buddy," Booth said. "Go back to sleep."

"I want Mommy!" he cried.

"Come here," Brennan said, holding out her hand. Mulder walked over and took it. "We'll call her first thing in the morning. Do you want to stay here?"

Mulder nodded. Brennan gave Booth one more kiss to let him know she'd rather spend the night kissing him, and pulled Angela's son into her arms. He settled down almost instantly.

Around six the next morning, Booth and Brennan awoke to Ruby jumping up and down on their bed. When the little girl saw that they were awake, she hopped onto her bottom, sitting at the foot of their bed.

"Wake up!" Ruby squealed.

"Wow," Brennan blinked, waking up. "You look just like your mommy."

"Mommy's pretty," Ruby smiled. Brennan nodded her agreement. "You're pretty, too! Get up!"

"Okay, we'll be out in a minute," Brennan promised.

Ruby jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Mulder had also disappeared before the couple woke up. Brennan rolled onto her stomach and rubbed Booth's back.

"Booth," Brennan said softly. "Wake up."

"Five more minutes," Booth groaned.

"Get out of my room!" Parker yelled. The yelling was followed by a crash.

The crash was followed by a pained cry from Jack. "Tempe!" Jack screamed.

"We have to get up," Booth realized.

They walked out of their room to find Ruby happily coloring on the hallway walls with markers. Brennan, horrified, snatched them out of her hands and looked at the scribbles, realizing she must have been at this for hours.

"Ruby!" Brennan yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Daddy said we could draw on a wall here," Ruby said. "It's pretty!"

"In there!" Booth said, pointing to Parker's room. "There's a chalkboard wall in _there_! You can't just pick _any_ wall!"

"Oh," Ruby said. Jack walked over.

"Mommy said that art is a good thing," Jack said.

"So go draw on Mommy's walls," Brennan said. "We don't draw on Aunt Tempe's walls. No more…got it?"

The kids nodded, and Brennan's cell began to ring. She answered and heard Hodgins's voice on the other end of the call.

"Hodgins, please tell me you're on your way!" Brennan said, a little too desperately.

He sighed. "What'd they break?"

"What? No, they're…"

"What'd they break?" he asked again.

"A glass container…and Ruby colored my hallway with markers. Where are you?"

"Hospital," Hodgins said. "It's…taking longer than expected, and Ruby did _what_?"

"She colored the hallway with markers. I think it'll be fine. Angela's still in labor? It's been eleven hours," Brennan said as she heard Angela screaming in the background. "I'll take that as a yes."

After finishing the call, Brennan walked back out of her room to find Booth trying to bribe a half-asleep Parker with money to let Ruby color on his chalkboard wall. She found Jack trying to go out onto the balcony by himself. Mulder was nowhere in sight. Brennan took a deep breath and jogged over to keep Jack inside. They finally settled all three kids down with breakfast and another movie while Parker had gone back to sleep in his room. Booth and Brennan curled up together in the recliner after starting the DVD, and it wasn't long before they had drifted off to sleep as well. They, of course, woke to pandemonium.

Ruby had snuck into Parker's room and climbed on a chair to draw all over his chalkboard wall, erasing Parker's Algebra homework in the process. Mulder had emptied the bottom of their freezer and strewn the contents all over the kitchen floor, which was now covered in little puddles of melting ice and ice cream. They found Jack jumping on their bed. Parker finally got fed up with the children and called Rebecca to pick him up. He left shortly before lunch, but not without first smugly informing Booth that they, apparently, would not be finishing the previous night's conversation about what being thirteen means for his freedom.

Hodgins arrived shortly after noon to pick up the children. All three squealed "Daddy!" and ran over to him when he walked in. He pulled all three kids into a hug, and then apologized to an exhausted-looking Booth and Brennan. Hodgins told them that both Angela and the baby were healthy and sleeping, and he pulled up a picture on his phone.

"Here's Savie," he said. "Savannah Hodgins."

"Aww, she's beautiful," Brennan said as Booth agreed.

Hodgins gathered the kids and left, leaving Booth and Brennan two hundred dollars for a nice dinner and repainting the hallway. Brennan collapsed on the couch when they left.

"Wow," she sighed.

"I know," Booth agreed. "Hey, Bones?"

"Yes?" she asked, keeping her eyes closed on the couch.

"Let's have a baby," he said.

"What?" she screamed, opening her eyes and shooting into a sitting position.

Booth laughed. "I'm totally kidding." He lay down with her on the couch. "I've never been so happy to only have one child in my entire life."

"He was part of the problem last night."

"I know," Booth sighed. "I can't deal with one, and now _they_ have _four_."

"How do Angela and Hodgins do that full time?" Brennan asked.

"I don't know," Booth said. "You know we'll have to paint that hallway."

"I know," she whimpered, half-laughing. "And the kitchen's a mess."

"I'm worn out," he groaned.

"As am I," she said. "Booth? I really like the life we have together…just us."

"Me too, Bones," he said, holding her closer. "Me too."

* * *

_Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! Only six more chapters to go!_


	21. Upside Down & Underwater

_Hi guys! Hope everyone's doing well. I want to thank everyone who is still reading :) You guys rock!_

_This chapter is rated T and is set about four months into Booth & Brennan's relationship. This is another one that wasn't really edited very much, so I'd appreciate it if someone could point out any huge/obvious mistakes that I may have missed._

_As always, Bones isn't mine, and please review!_

* * *

Temperance Brennan sat at her desk, carefully working on a case file, flipping through autopsy reports and crime scene evidence. A suitcase lay next to her desk, and the lab outside of her office was dark because it was Saturday, and the forensic anthropologist was the only one there. She held a foot x-ray up to the light emanating from the small lamp on her desk as the sounds of footsteps filled her ears.

"Dr. Bones!" a little voice squealed.

Brennan looked up and found her boyfriend of four months leaning against her doorway while his little boy ran towards her. The seven-year-old flung his arms around her.

"Hi, Parker," she said, hugging him back.

Seeley Booth smiled as he watched his son crawl up into his girlfriend's lap. The smile on his face grew even larger when, instead of telling him to get down, she wrapped her arm around him, securing his place on her lap. Booth slowly walked over to them.

"Two weeks you've been gone, and instead of coming to see your loving boyfriend, _you_ go to _work_," Booth said.

"While I know you love me, I also know that this is your weekend with Parker, and I'm not deluded enough to think that I rank of higher importance to you than spending time with your son," she said.

He grabbed the hand that wasn't wrapped around Parker and clasped it underneath his own. "I haven't seen you in two weeks, Bones. That's a long time."

She sighed and looked up at him, into his chocolate brown eyes. "Yes."

Booth leaned down with the intention of kissing Brennan, but Parker had other ideas and placed his little hand over his father's mouth before he could reach Brennan's lips.

"Don't kiss," Parker said.

"Parker!" both Booth and Brennan exclaimed.

"Don't kiss," Parker said again.

"I haven't kissed her for _fifteen_ days, kid," Booth complained.

"Don't kiss," Parker said for the third time. "It's yucky."

Booth sighed and covered his son's eyes with his hand. Brennan smiled and pulled Booth's face down for a kiss. The kiss was warm and soft but brief, leaving both of them wanting more. Parker groaned at the sounds of their lips separating, despite not being able to see the kiss, and Booth pulled away from his girlfriend, uncovering Parker's eyes in the process. Parker scrunched up his face in contempt, causing Booth to chuckle.

"Sorry, buddy," Booth said. "Wanna tell Bones why we're here?"

"Daddy said you have a pool in your building," Parker said, hopping off of her lap and standing in front of Brennan.

"Yes, that's correct," Brennan said.

"Can we use it?" Parker asked.

"No," Brennan said. "It's for residents."

"Daddy!" Parker cried. "You said we could go swimming!"

"Come on, Bones," Booth said.

"You're not residents," Brennan said. "Rules are rules."

"But _you're_ a resident," Booth reminded her. "Surely you're allowed to bring guests."

"Well, yes, but…" Brennan started.

"_Please_, Dr. Bones," Parker said sweetly, giving her a pouty puppy dog face.

Brennan scrunched up her own face. "Booth, why is he looking at me like that?"

Booth peered down at his son's expression. "He really wants to go swimming, Bones."

"Yeah, Dr. Bones. _Please_ take us swimming," Parker said again.

Brennan glared at Booth, finally realizing she was being manipulated. "You put him up to this." Booth laughed.

"No! The pool was his idea."

"Fine," Brennan sighed. "We can go swimming."

"Yeah!" Parker exclaimed.

"Booth, I'll need a ride. I took a cab here from the airport," Brennan said.

"Sure thing, Bones. Let's go," Booth said.

* * *

Brennan dragged her suitcase into her bedroom when they arrived at her apartment. Booth and Parker changed into their swimsuits in her guest bedroom. When Booth was finished, he slipped out of the room to let Parker change and knocked on Brennan's door. She called for him to come in, so he entered the room to find Brennan in a blue one-piece bathing suit.

"What are you wearing?" he asked.

She looked down at her body. "This is the suit I wear when I do laps," she said. "Is there a problem?"

"No," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "I was just, you know, hoping to see the red bikini again."

"What red bikini?" she asked, wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

He kissed her and spoke in a low whisper. "The red bikini I took off of you in that Jacuzzi tub in Paris the first time I saw you naked."

"Ohhh…" she smiled, placing a kiss on his lips. "_That_ bikini." She kissed him again. "I had forgotten about that, since Paris was the last time I wore it, but that's not really appropriate for your seven-year-old…is it?"

"No," he sighed. "I guess not."

"Maybe next time," she shrugged.

"Maybe," he said.

They looked into each other's eyes as they remained locked in their embrace. They began to lean together to share another kiss when Parker loudly knocked on the door.

"What's taking so long?" he called.

"Coming, buddy!" Booth called, letting Brennan go. After he released her, she began stretching and groaned as she relaxed her muscles. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said. "I was on a plane for half a day. I'm a little stiff."

"I'll give you a massage tonight," he offered.

"Well, not tonight because you and Parker will be going home," she reminded him.

"Oh," he realized. "Right."

"Guys!" Parker called again.

"Come on," Booth said. "I'm sure you're tired, but the cool water will feel good on your stiff muscles." Brennan nodded. "Thanks for doing this, by the way."

"Sure," Brennan said. "I want Parker to have a good time when he's with you."

The three of them took the elevator down to the basement of Brennan's building, where the pool was located. Brennan laid the towels, her keys, and her and Booth's cell phones onto a table. When she turned around, Parker was already standing on the steps leading into the water.

"Dad!" he exclaimed. "Let's show Bones the Shamu game!"

"The Shamu game?" Brennan asked. "What does that mean?"

"I pretend to be Shamu, and Parker is my trainer-slash-performing partner," Booth explained, hopping into the shallow end of the pool.

"Who's Shamu?" Brennan asked. Parker giggled.

Booth smiled and said, "The killer whale…Sea World's mascot."

"Oh," she said. "Well, let's see this game."

Booth backed up to the steps, where Parker hopped onto his back immediately. Booth took a few steps into the pool, moving away from the steps.

"Ready?" he asked Parker.

Parker nodded and sucked in his breath. Booth did the same, held onto Parker's legs, jumped, and dove underwater, swimming a little ways before coming up for air. Both boys took another deep breath before diving back underwater, twirling beneath the surface. They came up for air again, and Parker stood on Booth's shoulders, clasping his hands. They stood like that for a moment before Booth fell backwards, submerging them both again. Parker came up laughing, while Booth swum over to where Brennan had sat down at the edge of the pool, her legs dangling into the water. He folded his arms on her lap and placed his head on his forearms.

"What are you doing just sitting here?" he teased. She smiled.

"I didn't want to get in the way," she said. "That was very impressive."

"I'm glad you think so, Bones."

"Why?" she asked. He grinned.

"Because it's your turn."

Booth grabbed her waist and pulled her off of the ledge, dragging them both underwater. She gasped as she came up from the water, brushing loose tendrils of hair out of her face. Booth surfaced behind her and playfully tugged on her ponytail. As the adults were splashing each other, Parker let out a gasp.

"We left the pool toys upstairs!" Parker exclaimed. "Can I go get them?"

"By yourself?" Booth asked.

"It's a secure building," Brennan said.

"Take my phone," Booth said. "If anything happens, press the number two to call Bones." Parker nodded and climbed out of the pool.

"If I'm speed dial two, then who's number one?" Brennan asked.

"Voicemail," Booth answered.

"Oh," she smiled.

Parker left the pool area, and Booth swam Brennan up against the pool's wall. Floating in the cool water, she curled her legs around his and parted her lips to receive his wet kiss. They shared a few kisses in the water before Booth pulled away.

"I want you to come home with us tonight," Booth said.

"Okay, I'll have dinner with you," she said. He smiled and used his thumb to lightly brush her cheek.

"No, Bones, I meant…I want you to sleep over."

"You have Parker," she said. "We never share a bed on your weekends with Parker."

"We haven't yet, but it's bound to happen eventually, since I don't see this relationship ending anytime soon," he said.

"Me neither," she smiled.

"So…spend the night," he said again. "Though, I know you've been gone for a while, so if you want to sleep in your own bed, I understand."

She shrugged. "Your bed's nice, too."

"So come over. I don't want to wait until Monday to wake up with you again," he said.

"We can't with Parker in the next room," she said. "What if he hears us?"

"Okay," he said. "I like where your mind is, but we have plenty of nights where sleep over does not mean have sex."

"I know that, but I know you, and you want it to mean have sex tonight," she said.

He awkwardly laughed. "_Fifteen days_ you've been gone. _Fifteen days_, Bones."

She laughed and caressed his back. "I know, sweetheart, but I'm exhausted, so one more night won't kill you."

"Even if we don't do anything, I still want you to sleep over."

She thought about it for a moment. "What do we tell your son?"

"Don't worry about that," he said. "That's my job. Is that a yes?"

"Yes," she nodded. "If you think everyone's ready for that, I'm not going to argue."

"Okay," he smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

They kissed in the water until they heard the sounds of Parker returning. They broke their kiss but stayed locked together in a hug when Parker walked back into the room.

"Ugh, gross!" Parker sighed as he found Booth and Brennan kissing.

"Aw, come on, buddy," Booth said, still holding onto Brennan. "Doesn't your mommy kiss Brent in front of you?"

"Yeah," Parker said, getting back into the water with some of his toys. "But they're less icky. They don't look like they're trying to eat each other's face."

Brennan chuckled, burying her face into Booth's shoulder. Booth rubbed her back and let her go, swimming over to his son to play. He grabbed the diving sticks Parker was holding.

"You locked the door before you came back down here, right?" Booth asked.

"Ah-huh," Parker nodded.

"Good," Booth said, throwing the diving sticks towards Brennan. She was floating on her back, and the sight of diving sticks coming at her caused her to lose her balance. "Go get her!" Booth called.

Parker began swimming towards Brennan, diving under the water to grab his toys before they sunk all the way to the bottom of the pool. He surfaced, holding all three diving sticks, and crawled onto Brennan's back.

"Swim me over to Daddy," he requested.

She did as he asked, and Booth grabbed the toys to throw them again. They remained in the pool for a few hours, and when they were too tired to keep playing, they wrapped themselves in towels and headed upstairs. Brennan walked in to her bathroom right away to take a quick shower, while Booth and Parker toweled off in her living room.

"Hey, Parker, let me ask you something," Booth said.

"Okay," Parker said.

"How would you feel about Bones spending the night at our place tonight?"

"Would I have to give up my room?" Parker asked.

Booth chuckled. "No. You wouldn't. You would get to keep your own room and your own bed. The only difference will be that Bones will be there when you go to bed tonight and when you wake up tomorrow morning."

Parker shrugged. "Okay."

"Really? Just like that?" Booth asked.

"As long as you're not sleeping in my bed, I don't care if you have a slumber party," he said. "Mommy has them all the time."

"She does, huh?" Booth asked, suddenly a little concerned.

"Mm-hmm," Parker confirmed. "She thinks I don't know about them, and pretends that Brent only came over for breakfast the next morning, but sometimes I don't go to sleep right away, and I hear her letting him in at night."

"That's…hmm," Booth said. Brennan walked out of her bedroom, dressed in sandals and a casual sundress. "Hey, look, Bones is out of the shower. Why don't you go take one?"

"Okay," Parker said, walking into the bathroom.

"You okay?" Brennan asked, grabbing two water bottles from her fridge. She passed one to him and took a seat on her couch.

"I was just informed that Rebecca has sleepovers all the time and tries to lie to Parker about them," Booth said.

"So I guess he doesn't have a problem with me spending the night," Brennan said.

"Nope," Booth said, taking a big drink from his water bottle.

* * *

After Booth and Parker had taken quick showers and gotten dressed, they headed for a dinner at the diner. After dinner, they made their way over to Booth's home. Parker had fallen asleep in the car ride home, so he was tucked into bed immediately.

Booth walked in to his bedroom and found Brennan lying width-wise across his bed, eyes shut and legs dangling off the side. He pulled off his shirt, crawled onto the opposite side of the bed, and gave her an upside-down kiss. Despite being caught off-guard, Brennan leaned into the sexy kiss and opened her mouth, curling her hand around Booth's face as his tongue met hers.

"I missed you," he whispered against her lips.

"Mmm…" she moaned. "I missed you, too."

"Just so you know, Bones, you don't really rank below Parker on the list of important things in my life," he said.

"You're just saying that," Brennan said, never opening her eyes.

"No, Bones. You are the two most important people in my life, the two things I love more than anything else. I'd be lost without either of you," Booth said honestly.

"Love you, too," she whispered.

The upside-down kisses started again as Booth stretched his arm down to pull Brennan's sundress up and off her body, leaving her in only her panties.

"Booth," she mumbled. "Too tired…"

He placed two more soft kisses on her lips. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that sleepy sex can be incredibly romantic?"

"Yeah?" she whispered, opening her eyes for the first time since he entered the room.

They shared one last upside-down kiss. "Come here," he said.

Booth pulled the rest of their clothes off and climbed under the covers with her, pulling the bed sheet all the way over the tops of their heads. He pulled on a condom and curved his chest around her back so they were spooning, and she leaned her head back into the space between his neck and shoulder. He pulled her leg back over his and wrapped his arms around her body, and she clutched the strong arms that were holding her as they slowly made love beneath the sheets. She turned her head and gave him a deep kiss.

"God, Bones, I _really_ missed you," he sighed.

She let out a soft, low laugh as his fingers danced across her skin. "I'm glad I'm here tonight, Booth."

"I'm glad you're here, too," he said.

Brennan woke up the next morning in Booth's arms. She snuck out of bed, got dressed, and headed out to the kitchen to make a surprise breakfast for her boys. After breakfast, she gathered her stuff to leave. They had both driven their cars to Booth's apartment the night before so Brennan could take herself home and give Booth a day alone with his little boy.

"You look sad," he said, cupping her face in his palms. They were standing by the front door, getting ready to say goodbye.

"It's silly," she said. "But we had a nice day yesterday, and I kind of feel like I'm leaving my family."

His face softened, and he gave her a long kiss. "That's not silly, baby. I want us to be a part of your family."

"You are," she nodded, kissing him again. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Definitely," he said. "See you then."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Reviews are always greatly appreciated._


	22. Vodka & Vegas

_Hi guys! So...I got several messages from readers after the "Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood" episode about the fact that Parker spent that whole episode trying to get Booth to get a girlfriend so he could have a pool, while my Chapter 21 of this story was about Parker talking Brennan into taking him and Booth swimming in her apartment building's pool. No, I did not have prior spoilers for that storyline. I just totally called that one :)_

_Sorry it took so long to update! This was a hard chapter to write because, as you're about to find out, it's not as happy as I normally write them, but, to make it up to you, it's extra long. Title comes from a suggestion made by OnlySoAnHour, so thanks for that!_

_This chapter is, as promised, the bad trip to Vegas mentioned a few chapters back, and it's __**rated M** (but it's nothing too graphic__.) This one is also set during the couple's second anniversary. Also, Vegas, _of course_, equals Tony & Roxie, so at certain points in this chapter, when Booth and Brennan are acting like their undercover characters, I use those names for them instead of Booth and Brennan. I hope it isn't too confusing, but please let me know if it is, as I'm not sure if the way I've done it really works or not._

_I hope you all like it, and as always, Bones isn't mine, and please review!_

* * *

Wheels rumbled against the floor as Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth stepped into the terminal of the Las Vegas International Airport, rolling their carry-on luggage behind them. She walked in front of him and glanced behind her, shooting him a sly smile. He returned the grin and followed her over to the nearest set of bathrooms.

"So…still want to do this?" Brennan said.

"Are you having doubts?" Booth asked.

"No. Are you?" she asked.

"No," he said. "This is going to be fun."

"So I'll meet you out here in a few minutes?"

"Yeah, sounds good," he agreed. He grabbed her arm as she started to walk away. "Hey, Temperance." She turned to look at him.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Happy Anniversary," he smiled.

She planted a gentle kiss on his lips. "You, too."

He gave her another little kiss, and the couple disappeared into their separate bathrooms.

Ten minutes later, Brennan had ditched her jeans and tee for a slinky black dress and tall black heels. Her face was highlighted with red lipstick and smoky eye makeup, while her hair was swept out of her face with a black floral hair accessory. She tapped her stiletto heels impatiently against the airport floor. Booth emerged a few minutes later, dressed in suspenders and a light-colored shirt over a white tank to find Brennan leaning on her luggage. He placed his hat on his head and let out a low whistle. She stood up straight and smiled.

"You like?" she purred, turning around in a circle for him.

"Oh yeah," he said. "You look smoking, babe."

She smiled again. "Jeez, Tony, I thought you were never coming out of there. Aren't the _girls_ supposed to take forever in the bathroom?"

"Oh, come on, Roxie. We've got all weekend," he whispered, leaning in for a kiss. "What do you say we get to that hotel?"

The couple had gotten a lot of enjoyment out of role-playing with their undercover aliases during the two years they'd been together. Buck and Wanda were playful and spontaneous. Suburban couple Derek and Allison were daring and secretly a little bit kinky, and Tony and Roxie – they were passionate and uninhibited, which is why, mere seconds after they walked into their room on the Vegas strip, she was pressed up against the wall, her legs around his thighs, his lips attacking hers. Tony and Roxie had always been their favorites, so they decided there was no better way to celebrate their second anniversary than to bring the characters back to their place of conception.

Tony pushed her skirt around her hips, and she locked her legs around his waist, pushing his shirt onto the floor and tugging at the suspenders. He kissed his way down her neck and shoulder and pulled the strap of her dress down with his teeth, pulling at the other with his fingers, freeing her breasts from their tight constraints. She reached between her legs to undo his pants, and he pulled them and his boxers down until they fell around his ankles. He reached under her little black dress to pull off her panties, but he found nothing but bare skin.

"Oh, Rox," he growled.

"No room for panties with a dress as tight as this," she teased in her Roxie voice, nipping at his ear.

"You drive me wild when you do this," he mumbled against her neck.

"I know," she breathed. She searched for his lips again. She allowed him one kiss before she mumbled against his lips, "Come on, Tiger. What are you waiting for? Fuck me."

Her tongue slipped into his mouth as he slipped into her. She hooked her legs around his waist, the heels of her black stilettos digging into his ass as he thrust in and out of her. He fucked her against the wall until they simultaneously achieved released. She screamed Tony's name, and he called her baby, and she let him because she wasn't Brennan this weekend. She was Roxie, and Roxie would let her man call her baby. He brushed his fingers against her sweaty cheek and damp hair and gave her a deep, passionate kiss as he slid out of her.

She unlocked her legs and slid off his body, her feet touching the soft carpet beneath them, as their lips separated. He disappeared into the bathroom to clean himself up, while she adjusted her clothes, searching for the black flower that had been knocked out of her hair. Tony appeared in the bathroom doorway, his hat in his hands.

"Round two?" he asked.

"We have reservations," she reminded him.

"Let's skip 'em," he said.

"But I wanna go out!" Roxie protested. "I wanna show off my man." She walked over to him and caressed his chest. He grabbed her waist and leaned in close to her lips. She whispered, "Don't you wanna show me off?"

"'Course I do, cupcake," he said. "You gonna wear those shoes?"

"Was planning on it. Why?" she answered, looking down at her feet.

"Because I think we just proved they really ain't made for walking," he teased.

She reached down and pinched his ass playfully. "I've gotta keep your mind in the gutter somehow." He pulled her even closer and kissed her lips.

"You, Miss Roxie, are going to be the death of me someday."

* * *

They arrived at their up-scale restaurant a little while later. Tony walked up to the check-in podium, his arm securely around Roxie's waist.

"Did you have a reservation?" the hostess asked.

"Yeah, for two," Tony said. "Name's Tony Scallion."

"Wow," the hostess said, looking at Roxie. "You look just like that crime author, umm…Temperance Brennan!"

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Roxie said as Tony grinned.

The hostess led them to a small booth against the wall near the back of the restaurant. They shared a bottle of wine with their Italian meal, and by the time they got to dessert, Roxie was feeling frisky again.

She slipped her right shoe off and began trailing her toes up Tony's leg. He nearly dropped his fork into his cake when her toes reached his inner thigh. He looked across the table, and she shot him a mischievous grin.

"Having fun?" she purred.

"Roxie…" he warned as her toes inched their way up his thigh.

"You like that, Tiger?"

He grabbed her foot as her toes brushed against his penis. "If you keep going, I am not going to be able to walk out of here."

Roxie frowned and motioned for the nearest waiter. "We'll take the check, please."

The check arrived, and Roxie pulled a wad of cash out of the top of her dress. Brennan had come prepared. Credit cards would've forced them to acknowledge that they weren't, in fact, Tony and Roxie. She threw the cash onto the table, and the couple quickly left the restaurant.

An hour later, they lay side-by-side in bed, breathing heavily, both of them naked except for the necklace Booth had gotten Brennan for their first anniversary. A satisfied smile graced Roxie's face as Tony struggled to catch his breath.

"Wow," he breathed, struggling to maintain his Tony character. "We've never tried that position before. I, uh…I didn't know you could do that with your legs."

"I'm full of surprises," she flirted. She left the blankets fall to her waist as she leaned over him to reach his bedside table. She lay on her stomach across his and lit a cigarette, taking a drag from it. Brennan didn't smoke, but Roxie would.

"I see," Tony, who really at this moment sounded more like Booth, said. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Having my post-sex cigarette, silly," she said, letting smoke escape from her still-red lips. He stroked her bare back. "Here," she said. She offered him a drag, and he took it, blowing out smoke as she brought it back to her full lips.

"You know, I don't think we got a smoking room, babe," he said.

"Oh," she said. She put the cigarette out. "Well, that was all I really wanted anyway."

Booth chuckled to himself, secretly loving how much Brennan got into crafting their undercover characters. He knew it was the writer in her, but every time they played one of these games, she came up with new details for Roxie, Wanda, or Allison that he had never heard of before. He stroked her back again, marveling at how beautiful she looked sprawled across his stomach. He couldn't help it. Tony and Roxie loved each other, but Booth wanted her to know that he loved Brennan.

"Hey, Bones," Booth said softly, breaking his character. She looked up at him, slightly puzzled by the use of her nickname. "I love you."

Brennan smiled. "I love you, too." She shifted around so she was straddling him and, in her Roxie voice, said, "So Tiger, ready to go again?"

Tony just growled in response and flipped her over, causing a squeal to escape her lips.

* * *

A few hours later, Brennan awoke to an empty bed. The little red digits on the clock blurred into focus as she blinked herself awake. The little numbers read 1:47 AM, which felt more like 4:47 to her. The room was dark, and she was alone in the room.

"Tony!" she called, thinking he may have gone to the bathroom. She received no response. A look of concern formed on her face. "Booth?"

The delighted squeals of a woman who had won the jackpot in the downstairs casino filled the hallway outside Brennan's room. A look of defeated realization crossed her face, and she gasped, quickly climbing out of bed and throwing on her black negligee and a hotel robe.

She found him in the casino, standing at the head of a craps table. He tossed the dice, and the table erupted in cheers, signaling his win. Brennan sighed, walked over to him, and touched his back.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey!" he cried with excitement, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Everyone, this is my girl…my Roxie."

He said it with such adoration that Brennan almost smiled. She waved to the table. "Tony…can I talk to you? Over here?" Booth and Brennan moved a little bit away from the table, and she grabbed his arm. "What are you doing? You know you shouldn't be down here!"

"If Roxie can smoke, Tony can gamble," Booth said.

She smelled alcohol on his breath and instantly knows it's been hours since their wine at dinner. "Booth…come back to bed. This is a bad idea," she said seriously.

"A few more minutes," he said.

"Booth…"

"I promise," he said sincerely, looking into her eyes.

"You promise? If I go upstairs, you'll get your winnings and come back to bed?" she asked, doubtful of his ability to stop.

"Yes," he promised, looking into her eyes.

She went back upstairs, knowing she had no reason to not believe him, and removed her robe, climbing back into bed. She wanted to stay up and wait for him, but she couldn't fight the sleep that wanted to overtake her body. She heard a door opening just before she succumbed to sleep, and she assumed that he had cashed in his winnings and come back to bed, so she fell asleep, thinking everything would be okay.

She woke again around 3:30 in the morning, which feels like 6:30 to her. Once again, she found she was alone. Brennan took a deep breath and put her robe on, heading back downstairs. She found him at the bar, nursing a glass of vodka, and she knows instantly that it wasn't his first glass and he'd lost everything. She sat on the bar stool next to him and shooed the bartender away when he asked her what she'd like.

"Booth," she whispered, caressing his back. He flinched when she touched him. "Please come upstairs and talk to me."

"Fine," he mumbled. He charged his drinks to their room and followed her upstairs. He sat on the end of the bed, and she sat next to him.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"You saw me. I was winning. I couldn't sleep earlier, and I didn't want to wake you, so…" he said, sounding completely devastated. "And then…right before I was going to come get back in bed with you, I…"

"You lost it all," she finished.

"Yeah," he said. "Everything."

"It's okay, sweetheart," she said, stroking his back again. He once again flinched away from her touch. She looked both hurt and concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I had to try and win it back, but I…lost everything I had, so I came up here, and…" he started, running his hand over the back of his neck.

"Just tell me," she said.

"I stole the money from your purse," he admitted.

She glanced over at her bag, almost relieved that that was all he had done. "How much?"

"All four hundred," he said quietly.

She sighed. "And you lost that, too?"

"Yeah," he groaned.

"So you started drinking?"

"Wouldn't you?" he asked.

One look at him, and anyone would know that he was incredibly upset. He was beating himself up over relapsing back into gambling and stealing money from her bag, and she just wanted to console him. She tried to touch him again, but he resisted. She sighed. "Why won't you let me comfort you?"

"Because I'm a horrible person," he said quietly.

"No, you're not," she said immediately.

"I stole from you."

"I don't care," she said honestly.

"How can you not care?"

"Because I love you," she said. "You had a gambling problem in your past, and tonight you fell back into it. It's a common thing with people who have those sorts of problems, sweetheart. We can't change it, so now I make you feel better, and we just…move past it."

"You should be mad at me," he said.

The room suddenly grew overly warm, so Brennan shrugged out of her robe. "Well, four hundred dollars isn't the end of the world for me, Booth."

"Well, not all of us are best-selling millionaires, Brennan!" he yelled, standing up. She looked shocked.

"Brennan?" she asked. "No, I'm not Brennan…not to you. I'm…I'm Bones," she stuttered, startled by his sudden outburst.

"Well, whoever you are, you didn't need to throw your goddamn money in my face!" he screamed.

He leaned in to her as he yelled, and she instinctively recoiled as he raised his arms. He dropped them as soon as he was through yelling at her, and as soon as she saw his face, she knew that was the worst possible thing she could've done.

"You jumped back," Booth said.

"No…well, yes, but…" she started.

"You thought I was going to hit you," he realized.

"No!" she firmly said.

"You did. You thought I was going to backhand you," he said. "Why, Brennan? Because I'm upset?"

"It was instinctual! I didn't…" she protested.

"You think I'm some violent drunk like my father, some jackass who feels like he can just slap his family around when he's pissed?"

"No! Booth, I know you're capable of violence, but I never thought you were going to…" she said, standing up to face him.

"God, Brennan!" he yelled.

"You're overreacting! It was an impulse!" she cried, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"I can't do this," he said.

"What? Vegas? Okay, let's go. We'll get the first flight out of here," she said.

"No," he said, looking directly at her. "Not Vegas. _This_."

Her mouth fell open, and she felt like someone had just stabbed her in the stomach. "Us?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, us," he said. "I can't be with someone who thinks I'm like my fucking father!"

"I don't think that! Booth, I know you would never…"

The door slammed behind him before she could finish.

* * *

Brennan stood frozen for a moment before lowering herself to the floor and letting the tears fall from her eyes. She leaned against the bed and heavily sobbed, her mind replaying the moment Booth walked out the door over and over again. She hadn't thought they would end this way. She honestly hadn't thought they'd ever end at all because she was beginning to realize that he would be the one man who would love her enough to stay, or so she thought, but she never thought they'd end with her crying in a black negligee on the floor of a Vegas hotel room on their second anniversary after he, drunk on vodka, accused her of comparing him to his father. When she finally looked at the clock again, it read 4:45, which felt like 7:45 to her, and she realized she'd been crying for at least forty-five minutes. Brennan reached for her phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" her best friend answered.

"Did I wake you?" she asked in a weak voice.

"No, I have a baby to do that," Angela said. "What's wrong?"

"Booth broke up with me," Brennan said, a little sob escaping her throat as she vocalized it for the first time.

"_What_?" Angela cried. "No, Bren, he…he just wouldn't."

"Well, he did…slammed the door right in my face. I can't…" she cried. "I can't lose him, Ange. Not Booth."

"Breathe, sweetie, and tell me what happened," she said.

"Maybe I should've just yelled at him for taking the money, but I really didn't care about the money. I was worried about _him_," Brennan said after she finished explaining what had happened to Angela.

"I know," Angela said. "It doesn't sound like you did anything wrong."

"But I did. He called me Brennan," she said sadly.

"So? I call you Brennan all the time. That's your name," Angela said.

"Not to him!" Brennan said. "He calls me Bones. Temperance, sometimes, when he's being really serious or we're being really intimate, but never Brennan."

Her crying had subsided for the moment, but it stung behind her eyes, threatening to begin again at any second.

"Sweetie, he was drunk. You said yourself he was really drunk…and really upset. He will come back," Angela said.

"You don't know that," Brennan said in an insecure voice.

"Yeah, I do. He's not as rational as you are, but he loves you way too much to end what you have over something as ridiculous as you _flinching_ when he waved his arm."

"So what do I do?" Brennan asked, wanting to believe Angela was right.

"Nothing. Stay here, and wait for him to sober up and come back upstairs. He _will_ come back. Have you slept at all?"

"Not really," she mumbled.

"Try to relax, sweetie. Take a bath, get in bed…and call me back if you feel like you need to," Angela said. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," she said. "Thanks, Ange. You're…you're the best."

"I know. I love you, too," Angela said. "Bye, Bren."

Angela hung up the phone as Hodgins walked into their bedroom with Jack Jr. in his arms. His face fell into a confused look when he noticed Angela's expression. "Whoa, why the horrible face?" Hodgins asked.

"That was Bren," Angela said. "Booth and Brennan broke up."

* * *

Seeley Booth walked back into their hotel room at 8:23 in the morning. He sat in bed besides Brennan, who was sleeping but not very peacefully. She had swapped Roxie's sexy negligee for a thin tank top and soft, cotton pajama shorts. He brushed some hair out of her face, and she woke up.

"Booth?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"You came back," she mumbled.

"Yeah," he whispered.

She sat up in bed. "Booth, you have to listen to me. I've never met your father, but I know you're nothing like him. I know you would never, ever hit me."

"I would never hurt you at all!" he said. She cast her eyes downward, and his face fell. "Except tonight, I broke your heart."

"Yeah," she admitted, speaking so quietly that he could just barely hear her.

"Oh man, I swore to myself when we started this that I would never hurt you, much less break your heart," he sighed.

"Well, if it helps you feel better, you can't literally break my heart," she said.

"Bones," he chuckled, causing her to smile.

"You're not going to break us, though…are you?" she asked timidly.

"No," he said. "I don't want that at all."

She collapsed right in front of him, tears falling down her face again. He held her tightly and rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry, honey. I'm so, so sorry," he whispered.

This time when they made love, it wasn't Tony kissing Roxie's lips, and it wasn't Roxie snaking her arms around Tony's back. It was Booth, and it was Brennan, and they were naked in each other's arms, both physically and emotionally. He moved above her tenderly, making sure she knew without a doubt that he loved her more than anything, and she cried as she held her, overcome by the stress of almost losing someone else she loved so much. He kissed away her tears as they fell, and she pulled him closer, wanting to feel every inch of his skin against her.

"Why are you still crying, honey?" he asked softly.

"It seems I can't help it tonight. I love you too much for my own good, Booth," she whispered.

"That's not possible. We're gonna be okay, baby," he whispered, kissing her ear.

"Are we?" she asked.

"Of course," he whispered. "We're just never doing this again."

"No more Tony and Roxie?" she asked, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"No, no more Vegas," he said. "Tony and Roxie will just have to stay in DC."

They were silent for a moment and simply looked into one another's eyes. She finally smiled. "It's better when it's us anyway. You know, just…Booth and Bones."

"Yeah," Booth agreed, leaning to lovingly kiss her lips. "It's always better when it's us."

* * *

_Well, I hope that wasn't too depressing! Oh, and just so no one gets too confused, the suburban couple Derek & Allison characters I mentioned...I made them up. I figured there'd be another undercover mission within their two years together, so I just made up aliases, so if anyone's wondering if they missed something in the show - don't worry. You didn't. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought!_


	23. Weddings & Wishes

_Hello readers! I can't believe I only have three of these left! It feels like I've been working on this series forever…_

_This chapter is rated K+ and is set just about a month after the last one. As always, Bones isn't mine, enjoy, and please review!_

* * *

"You look pretty, Aunt Temperance," twelve-year-old Emma Hollister said, fingering the flowers on the thick strap of Brennan's one-shoulder dress.

"Thank you, Emma," Brennan said, turning away from the mirror to look at the young girl. "You look very beautiful in your junior bridesmaid's dress as well."

"Thanks," Emma said proudly, twirling around and watching the skirt of the dress expand around her. Ten-year-old Hayley ran over to her aunt and sister.

"What about me, Aunt Tempe?" Hayley asked.

"You look beautiful, too," Brennan said, leaning down to adjust the flowers in the little girl's hair.

"I'm going to be the best flower girl ever!" Hayley declared.

"Only because _I'm_ a bridesmaid and not a flower girl," Emma challenged.

"Nuh-_uh_! Russ told me I'm the best!" Hayley argued.

"Girls," Brennan warned as someone knocked on the door.

Max Keenan opened the door just a bit and peeked his head around the corner. "Is everyone decent?"

"Come on in, Dad," Brennan called.

Max walked in to find his daughter sitting in a chair, all done up and dressed to the nines, watching her two young nieces dance around in their dresses. "Look at all these beautiful girls," he said.

Emma and Hayley started giggling at the compliment as Brennan walked over to her father and straightened his bow tie.

"Have you seen Booth?" she asked.

"He's out back with the guests," Max said. "He's kind of squirmy."

"I think he's a little nervous," Brennan chuckled.

"He just wants to see you," Max told her. "That boy of his is pretty fidgety, too."

Brennan laughed again. "He just wants to take his tie off."

"No, baby, he wants to see you, too," Max said. Brennan smiled, knowing he was probably right since Parker had only been dropped off with her and Booth the night before. Max looked around the room and said, "So where's the bride?"

"Right here," Amy Hollister said from the doorway of her bathroom. "How do I look?"

"Very physically alluring," Brennan said.

"Beautiful," Max said, shooting his daughter a confused look. "Physically alluring?"

"Well, she is," Brennan said.

"You look so pretty, Mommy!" Hayley squealed, running over to check out Amy's dress.

"Hayley's right," Emma added, running over for a hug.

"How's the weather? I'm not going to regret this backyard wedding thing, am I?" Amy asked. "I know that was a stupid decision, but I've always wanted a backyard wedding, and…"

Max cut her off and said, "The weather is perfect. It's hot, but there's not a storm cloud in the sky."

Amy breathed a sigh of relief. "And Russ?"

"Anxious and waiting for you," Max said.

"Okay…you girls ready?" Amy asked her daughters. Both nodded eagerly. "Then let's go get Mommy married."

Out in the backyard, Seeley Booth and nine-year-old Parker sat across from where Russ was standing on Amy's patio under an arch of summery yellow roses. Parker was pulling at his tie, while Booth and Russ looked towards the doorway the wedding party would be coming out of, hoping to catch a glimpse of their girls. Max walked down the aisle quickly and filled the empty aisle seat next to Booth.

"Are they starting?" Booth asked.

"Yeah," Max said. "She looks beautiful."

"Amy?" Booth asked.

Max smiled. "Her, too."

"Hey," Booth said, finally noticing Parker's efforts to remove his tie. "Leave that alone."

"But it's hot, Dad," Parker whined.

"I know it is. You can take it off at the reception, I promise."

"Okay," Parker agreed. "If the wedding's starting, why isn't Dr. Bones here?"

"She's here," Booth said. "We all drove here together, remember?"

"Then why isn't she sitting with us?" Parker asked.

"She's in the wedding. She's Russ's little sister," Booth explained.

"Oh, yeah," Parker said. "Dad, I see her!"

Booth turned his head and saw Brennan waiting patiently for Hayley and Amy's young nephew to walk down the makeshift aisle. When it was her turn, she linked arms with the best man, one of Amy's brothers, and began walking. Booth watched her walk down the aisle in her tea-length, mint green bridesmaid's dress with pride as Parker smiled and started waving to her. Brennan let out a little giggle and waved back.

"Your boy?" Amy's brother asked.

"No, my boyfriend's son," Brennan clarified.

They separated when they reached the end of the aisle, and, with a wink, Brennan turned her gaze from Booth and went to stand behind Hayley. Emma and Amy's other brother walked with Amy down the aisle. The ceremony began, and Booth and Brennan's eyes met again.

* * *

An hour later, Max and Tempe were dancing together at the backyard reception. Max glanced over at the man staring at his daughter from his table and looked back at Temperance.

"Beautiful ceremony, don't you think?" Max asked.

"Yeah," Tempe agreed. "It really was."

"Don't think I didn't see you and Booth making eyes at each other the entire time."

"We weren't," Brennan smiled.

"You were," Max said. "So, uh…maybe next time we're at one of these things, I'll be walking you down the aisle to him?"

"Dad, don't start," she sighed.

"What? Tempe, you've been together for two years. It's a valid question!"

"We're not getting married, Dad," she said, knowing he already knew this.

"Ever?" Max asked.

"Possibly," she said.

"Why?"

"Because I don't believe in that," Brennan said.

"Temperance," Max said.

"The answer hasn't changed since the last time we had this conversation. I don't need a piece of paper to validate our relationship. I love him, and I'm committed to him, and he the same for me, and that's all that should matter. Do you think not being married makes us any less of partners?" Brennan said.

"Of course not," Max said immediately. "You and Booth have one of the strongest, happiest relationships I've ever seen…including my relationship with your mother."

"Exactly," Brennan said. "And one of the reasons our relationship is so successful and happy is because I know that I'm enough for him. I know he's with me because he loves me and chooses to maintain our relationship and not because some legal document he signed at one point in time makes him feel obligated to do so. I like knowing that I'm enough for him to stick around, Dad. It makes me feel more secure in our relationship, which is the longest one I've ever had, and I need that security to feel safe enough to _stay _in the relationship."

"That man will never stop loving you, Tempe," Max said. "You don't need to worry about that."

"I like to believe that's true, but realistically, you don't know that any more than I do," Brennan said. "This just..._works_ for us, Dad. If our relationship changes, we'll reevaluate and go from there, so while I think marriage is unlikely, it would be foolish of me to definitively state it'll never happen, but for now…why modify something that's not even close to needing repair?"

"Okay," Max said, kissing her cheek. "I just want my little girl to be happy."

"She is," Brennan confirmed. "Very happy."

"Then I'm happy, too," he said.

On the other side of the dance floor, Hayley and Parker had just left the table to dance, while Russ walked up and handed Booth a beer.

"Thanks," Booth smiled. "And congrats."

"Thank you," Russ said. "So…don't take this the wrong way, but when are you going to man up and marry my sister?"

"Man up?" Booth asked. "How long did it take you to man up and marry Amy?"

"I guess…five years or so," Russ replied hesitantly.

"Great. Come see me in three years," Booth said.

"Come on, man. I'm serious. When are you going to ask Tempe to marry you?"

"I'm not," Booth said.

"What? Why? Is she not good enough for you?" Russ asked.

"If anything, Bones deserves a lot better than me, but asking her to marry me would be asking her to change the woman she is, and I don't want to do that because I fell in love with the woman she is," Booth said honestly.

"So you're not even going to ask?" Russ asked. "What if she would say yes?"

"I know she would say yes because she would do it for me if I wanted her to, but I don't want her to do that, so no, I'm not going to ask."

"And you're okay with that? You're fine with just…never getting married?"

"Yup," Booth revealed.

"Why?" Russ asked.

"Because your sister is my partner. In every facet of the word, she is my partner, and we have a real, honest, committed, loving partnership. That's what a marriage is ideally supposed to be, and we already have that, so if making it legal would make her uncomfortable or strain our relationship, or put too much pressure on her to be the perfect wife or the perfect stepmother to Parker, then I don't need the legal documentation," Booth explained. He looked to Brennan and smiled. "I just need her."

Booth decided, at that moment, to leave his beer on the table and go dance with his partner. He hadn't spent much time with her throughout the course of the day, and, as he approached Brennan and her father, he caught the end of their conversation.

"But what about kids? You and Booth don't want kids?" Max asked.

"We have Parker," she said. "I mean, I know he's not mine, but…"

"You love him as if he were," Max finished.

"Yeah," Brennan smiled.

"You don't ever talk about having one of your own?" he asked.

"We talk about that all the time," Brennan admitted. "But we're still enjoying our life as a couple too much to change anything right now, and that's the biggest change we could ever make. It's not really a big deal, is it?"

"What if I want a grandchild?" Max asked.

"Then go talk to Russ and Amy," Brennan said immediately.

"Mind if I cut in?" Booth asked.

"Not at all!" Brennan smiled, trying to contain a sigh of relief.

"Jeez, Tempe, could you be more eager to get away from me?" Max asked.

"You said you wanted me to be happy," Brennan said, reaching for Booth.

"She's all yours, Booth," Max said, dropping his daughter's hand.

Booth swooped in and wrapped his arms around her. "So…grandchildren, huh? Is it safe to assume you're getting the 'just-get-married-already' talk, too?"

"Yes, but who…" Brennan started.

"Your brother," Booth said. "He told me to man up and put a ring on your finger."

"But you did put a ring on my finger," Brennan said, flashing the diamond and ruby ring he had given her a several months ago to celebrate the fifth anniversary of their professional partnership. Brennan only had two pieces of jewelry that she wore nearly every day, and that was one of them.

"Not really what he meant, Bones," Booth chuckled.

"I know, but I like this ring," she smiled. "Should I go yell at Russ?"

"Not on his wedding day," Booth said. "He's just looking out for you. It's what big brothers do."

"So he's being a good big brother by insinuating that you're weak and cowardly?" Brennan asked. Booth frowned.

"Yeah, let's talk about something else," Booth said. Brennan didn't know what to say, so she leaned in for a kiss.

"How's that?" she asked.

"Very nice," he said, kissing her again. "So, um…where are Amy's parents?"

"Her father's deceased, and her mother…" Brennan said, trailing off.

"What?" Booth asked.

"Her mother didn't approve of Amy marrying into a family of criminals," Brennan said. "Which I suppose is a valid concern seeing as how we've all been arrested at one point or another, two of us on murder charges, and our names were supposed to be Kyle and Joy instead of Russ and Temperance."

Brennan had made peace with her family's past, but Booth knew that sometimes it still bothered her more than she was willing to admit. He curled a finger under her chin and made her look at him. "Hey, you were never guilty...well, aside from all those past assault charges, because I have no doubt that you were _very_ guilty of those, and Max and Russ aren't those people anymore," he said. "And look at us; I'm in criminal justice, and I don't care that you all have rap sheets."

Brennan glared at him before sarcastically saying, "Thanks. I feel better now."

Booth looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Look at my boy dancing with your niece."

They turned sideways so they both could see the kids. Brennan smiled as she watched Parker and Hayley spin and jump around. Brennan sighed. "They're going to be a handful tonight, aren't they?"

Booth laughed. "Oh yeah."

* * *

After the sun had set, long after the reception had ended, Booth and Brennan lay in the backyard with Parker, Hayley, and Emma. They had volunteered to supervise the Hollister girls so Russ and Amy could have a child-free wedding night. They lay on big blankets on the soft grass, staring up at the night sky. Booth and Brennan were cuddled together, her head on his shoulder, his arms around her, her leg casually resting across his. They still wore their wedding clothes, but Booth had given his jacket to her to shield her bare arms from the cool summer breeze. Parker suddenly pointed up to the sky.

"Dad, look!" Parker cried. "A shooting star!"

Everyone looked up to the sky where Parker was pointing and watched the star shoot across the dark sky.

"Okay, make a wish," Booth said.

"I wish for more cake!" Hayley giggled.

"Me too!" Parker agreed. "It was good, and the pieces were tiny."

"Emma?" Brennan asked.

"I wish for Russ to adopt me and Hayley, so we can have a real father," Emma said. "I want to be a real Brennan, like you and Mom and Russ."

"Your mom is only a Brennan if she decides to take Russ's name, which is unlikely because she'll probably want to have the same name as you girls, and actually, Russ and I aren't even…" Brennan started, getting ready to tell her none of them were real Brennans. Booth clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Don't you dare," he whispered. He quickly pulled his hand away as he felt her teeth sink into his skin. "Ow! Bones!"

"That's what you get for trying to muzzle me," she said.

He leaned down to kiss her, gently biting her lip in retaliation, and she pushed him away, quietly laughing. Max walked outside and took a seat in one of the leftover wedding chairs.

"Hey, guys," he said.

"Hi, new grandpa!" Hayley called.

Brennan playfully gasped. "Look, Dad…grandchildren!" Booth chuckled and held her a little bit closer as Max laughed.

"I promise, I will never bother you and Booth again. If you want to stay happy and in love, far be it from me to try and get you to change anything," he said.

"Thank you," Brennan said.

"Are you guys going to stay out here all night?" Max asked.

"I think we were thinking about it," Brennan said, looking to Booth for confirmation. He nodded his agreement.

"Well, okay then," Max said, standing. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," Booth and Brennan both said.

They were silent for a moment as the kids continued to chatter about the stars. Booth finally looked down at Brennan and kissed her forehead.

"What'd you wish on the star for, Bones?" he asked.

"I didn't make a wish," Brennan said. "That's silly."

"But if you had, what would you have wished for?" he asked, hoping she would play along. She was quiet for a full twenty seconds before speaking.

"You," she said, softly. "I would wish for us to spend a lifetime as happy together as we are now. I like our partnership, both our professional and our personal one, and I hope it continues forever."

"But you don't believe in forever," he smiled.

"But you do," Brennan said. "It's a nice concept, and, should you end up being right, I want to be there with you…forever."

He closed the gap between them and gave her a deep, loving kiss. "That was a good wish, Bones," he said, kissing her hair. "That was a really good wish."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review._


	24. Xmas & Xrays

_Hi everyone! Only two more left!! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, read, or put this story on alert. You guys are amazing._

_This one's rated T and is set one month after chapter 17 (Q) so Booth & Brennan have been together for about five & a half years. For anyone who's forgotten, Brennan broke her wrist in that chapter, so that's kind of important to this chapter._

_As always, Bones isn't mine, and please review! Hope you all enjoy this chapter._

* * *

"Seeley Booth!" Rebecca Stinson yelled as she walked into one of the hospital's emergency room exam stations. "That message _better_ not have said what I think it said!"

"Hey Mom," Parker said from the exam table.

Rebecca stood in the doorway, taking in a deep breath. Her twelve-year-old son was sitting on the emergency room bed as the ER doctor applied a cast to the better part of his left arm. Seeley Booth sat next to him, a guilty look on his face, while Temperance Brennan stood next to the bed, holding up the young boy's x-rays to the light. Rebecca took a few steps towards the bed.

"Why is my son in the ER on Christmas Eve, Seeley?" Rebecca asked.

"He has greenstick fractures to two proximal phalanges and metacarpals, as well as a simple, oblique fracture to his left ulna," Brennan said, pointing out the injuries on the x-rays.

"I believe I said Seeley," Rebecca snapped.

"Okay, there's no need to snap at Bones," Booth said, standing up. "That just means the bones in his fingers and hand are a little bent and part of his lower left arm is broken but not bad enough to need corrective surgery."

"That's…correct," Brennan said, surprised. She placed the x-rays back in the file and took Booth's seat next to Parker on the bed.

"How did he _get_ the fractures?" Rebecca yelled. Booth grabbed her arm and pulled her a few steps away from Parker, Brennan, and the doctor.

"I told you that on the message," he said.

"You…_seriously_ let him take his new scooter for a spin on an icy sidewalk? Are you _kidding_ me? How am I supposed to take him skiing now?" Rebecca asked.

"You mean I can't go skiing now? _Damn it_!" Parker sarcastically replied.

"Parker, language!" Rebecca said as Booth and Brennan fought back snickers.

"He could just as easily have sustained these fractures skiing," Brennan said, holding up the arm with the cast she received after going snowboarding on Booth's last birthday. "I did."

"How much longer do you have to wear yours?" Parker asked her, touching the area where he had signed her cast.

"About two weeks," Brennan said. "If the x-rays taken at that point show that everything has healed satisfactorily."

"Hey, we can be broken bone buddies!" Parker laughed.

Brennan smiled. "I guess we are."

"See?" Booth said, turning to smile at Rebecca. "They're buddies."

"I would prefer he didn't _need_ a broken bone buddy, Seeley. What kind of parent lets their kid ride a scooter in December? _Seriously_!" Rebecca said.

"Mom, I begged Dad to let me go outside!" Parker said. "I just got it today, and Bones wouldn't let me try it out in the house!"

"Your dad still should've known better," Rebecca said.

"But it doesn't even hurt much!" Parker said. "Please don't yell at them, Mom. It's Christmas!"

"Fine," Rebecca sighed. "Is he almost done?"

"Yes," Brennan said as the ER doctor nodded.

"Okay, when you're done, we'll go get your stuff from your dad's and head home."

"But I thought I got the whole day with Dad and Bones!" Parker exclaimed. "It's only six! You were going to come get me at ten."

"Well, that was before your father broke your arm," Rebecca said.

"Not the whole arm," Brennan interrupted. "Just his ulna."

"We had plans, Becca. We were going to go to the Christmas lights at the Jeffersonian," Booth said.

"He sees the lights every year, and now that his arm has ruined my plans for the entire next week, and now that I've already driven into the city, it'll be easier for both of us if I just take him home with me."

Brennan hopped up and wrapped her arm around Booth. "We can still go to the lights, Booth," she said softly.

"Fine," Booth said to Rebecca. "But I want him on New Year's…both days."

"We'll see about that," Rebecca said.

"Can I just spend all the holidays with Bones?" Parker asked. "She doesn't yell!"

"That's true," Brennan said. "I don't."

Booth and Rebecca shared a guilty look. Brennan's eyes moved back and forth from Parker to his parents, unsure of what to do. Rebecca sighed and opened her purse.

"I'll just go give the nurse the insurance information," she said.

Rebecca left Parker's area and headed for the reception desk. Parker looked to Booth and Brennan as the doctor finished wrapping up his arm.

"You're not going to take back the scooter, are you?" Parker asked.

"No," Booth smiled. "You can use it when you're with us, and I'll use it when you're not." Parker smiled as father and son bumped fists.

"Oh great," Brennan quipped. "I guess we're all going to be in casts in a few weeks."

* * *

A few hours later, Booth and Brennan were walking into the Jeffersonian gardens, which had been decorated to look like a winter wonderland. Strings of Christmas lights covered the grounds, and a light snow was falling. Booth's fingers were laced with those of Brennan's non-broken hand.

"I'm sorry Rebecca wouldn't let Parker come," Brennan said.

Booth squeezed her hand. "It's okay. He'd probably be bored. He was bored last year."

Brennan chuckled. "I remember. You got mad at him."

"Yup," Booth admitted. They walked over to the horse-drawn carriages that carried riders through the gardens. Booth helped Brennan up into the carriage. "Up you go."

Booth and Brennan snuggled up together on the seat of the horse-drawn carriage and let the driver steer them through the lit-up gardens. Brennan's arm was wrapped around his waist, her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I love it here," Brennan sighed, looking at the lights surrounding her Jeffersonian. "I know it's unusual to like where you work, but I just…I just love it."

Booth turned his head and kissed her hair. "I love it, too."

"The Jeffersonian?" she asked with a skeptical tone of voice. "No, you don't."

"Of course I do. It's where I met you," he smiled. They shared a look as both remembered the day he first brought her a half-decomposed body and she yelled at him for compromising the remains before she even introduced herself or bothered to hear his name. "Was that answer too cheesy?"

She chuckled. "Not out here."

They moved together until their lips met in a soft kiss. They pulled apart and shared another smile. Booth's eyes traveled over her face, admiring the way the snowflakes sunk into her knit hat and the way the dull blue glow from the lights illuminated her face. They held each other's gaze, momentarily forgetting about the decorations around them. Booth leaned in to kiss her again when a gust of cold wind blew around them, and she sucked in a sudden breath.

"Are you too cold?" he asked, pulling her scarf up around her cheeks for added warmth.

"Just my hand," she said, raising the arm with the cast. Her fingers were bare and exposed since none of her gloves would fit over the plaster. "I've been trying to keep it in my pocket, but even that is proving challenging."

"Here," he said, pulling his own scarf off his neck. He wrapped the fleece garment around her hand, tying it in place.

"Thanks," she smiled. "When we get off of this ride, we should get some hot chocolate."

"Good idea," he agreed. "My treat."

* * *

Once they were back home, they lay in bed together, the room illuminated by only a bedside lamp. Brennan snuggled into his side, as Booth held her to his body.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"It's Christmas Eve night. Normally I can't shut you up on Christmas Eve night," she said. "The gardens this evening was very enjoyable, but I know you must be beating yourself up over Parker."

"He broke his arm, Bones," Booth said.

"Parker is an active child. You're probably very lucky that a simple fracture is the worse injury he's ever had in the twelve years of his life."

"Really?" Booth asked.

"Yes," Brennan confirmed.

"I still didn't have to let him go ride the scooter on an icy sidewalk."

"None of us knew it was icy until he fell," Brennan said.

"Yeah, and I guess you really can't give a kid something like that for Christmas and expect them not to play with it until spring," Booth said.

"This is true," Brennan agreed. "It was only natural for him to want to test it out right away." Booth looked down at her and smoothed some hair away from her face.

"So…not my fault?" he asked.

"Not your fault," Brennan confirmed. "So, hey, how did you know that stuff at the hospital earlier?"

"What stuff?" he asked.

"I told Rebecca about Parker's injuries, and you translated."

"I may not understand all your squint speak, but I've learned a lot from you," he said.

"Like what?" she challenged. Booth kissed her mouth and started lifting her sweatshirt. "What are you doing?"

Booth kissed her mouth again. "Trust me?"

"Okay," she agreed, tossing her shirt towards the end of the bed.

"Roll over," he said softly. Brennan rolled onto her stomach, the bed covers resting around her hips. Booth sat up and kissed her forehead.

"What are you doing?" Brennan asked again.

"Frontal," he whispered, moving down to kiss her cheek. "Zygomatic." He moved one arm around her back and leaned against the side of her body. He placed kisses to the back of her head and neck. "Occipital, sphenoid, cervical vertebrae…how am I doing?"

"Good," Brennan smiled.

He kissed her shoulder. "Scapula," he whispered. He trailed kisses down her spine and mumbled "Thoracic vertebrae," against her skin.

Booth told her to roll over again, and she did so, pulling him in for a kiss. Her tongue dipped into his mouth, and he smiled against her lips.

"This turning you on?" he asked, picking up her non-casted arm.

"Ah-huh," she chuckled.

"Good," he said softly.

"Keep going," she whispered, closing her eyes.

Booth started at her fingers and kissed his way up her hand and arm. "Phalanges, metacarpals, carpals, ulna, radius, humerus…yes?"

"Yes," she sighed as Booth began peppering kisses along her jaw.

"Mandible," he said.

"Yes," she said softly.

He moved down to her collarbone and repeated the action. "Clavicle."

"Yes," she giggled.

He kissed between her breasts and whispered "Sternum," before lightly sucking on one of her nipples. She squirmed against him as his lips closed around her sensitive skin.

"_Oh_," she moaned. "Yes…you're good at this."

He grinned and began pushing her pants down while he kissed along the side of her body, stopping with a single kiss to her hip. "Ribs…twenty-four of them in total…pelvis."

"Very good," she mumbled.

"Well, I have a good teacher," he smiled.

Booth tossed her pajama pants to the side, leaving her bare beneath him. He grabbed one of her feet and kissed up to her thigh, mumbling, "Metatarsals, tarsals, fibula, tibia, patella, femur," along the way.

"Ah-huh," she answered.

He lowered himself to his stomach and gently placed her leg over his shoulder. She gasped when she felt his lips press between her thighs.

"Booth!" she gasped, opening her eyes to look down at him.

"What? There's a bone here I missed," he said, innocently. He named it and began kissing her again.

"_Booth_," she moaned. "I don't think you'll find any more bones there."

He shot her one of his charm smiles. "Well, Professor, I guess you'll have to fail me. Do you want me to stop?"

She chuckled and thread her fingers through his hair. She lay back against the pillows and shut her eyes. "No, please, don't stop."

* * *

On Christmas morning, Booth and Brennan slept in, with Brennan finally awaking first around 10:30. She was dressed in a flannel button-down shirt, while Booth was only wrapped in the bed covers. Brennan lay on her side of the bed for a few moments, allowing herself to wake up before crawling on top of her boyfriend and kissing his neck. He woke up slowly, his hands curving around her bottom.

"Bones?" he muttered.

"Merry Christmas," she muttered against his skin.

"We said we weren't getting each other presents this year," he teased, meeting her lips for a good morning kiss.

"Well, I just assumed that since you gave me my present last night, I'd return the favor this morning, but okay," she shrugged, pulling back. "I'll stop." Brennan shifted to slide off his body. He grabbed her and held her in place.

"Don't you dare." He pulled her back down to him, swallowing her giggles with kisses.

Later that day, after spending the rest of the morning and the better part of the afternoon in bed, Booth and Brennan stood in their living room dancing to slow Christmas music. They were both dressed warmly, as the snow fell slowly outside their windows.

"See? Isn't this better than some dig in South America?" Booth teased.

"I don't see how the two are comparable," she said.

"You ditched me for bones last Christmas!" he replied.

"Actually, I ditched you for a plane last Christmas," she clarified. "Though, ditched is the wrong term because I made sure you were okay with it before I went, and I invited you to come along with me."

"Christmas in a tent?" he said. "No thanks!"

"Then why are you complaining?" she asked. "That was a once-in-a-career find. I didn't pick the dates of the excavation."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he laughed, kissing her cheek. "I'm just giving you a hard time."

"I won't do it again," she promised.

"Yeah, you say that now, and then in a few more years, it'll be 'But Booth, they found the remains of some really old dead guy. I _have_ to go!' You wait and see. I'm always right," he said, playfully imitating her. She glared at him.

"I would not phrase it that way," she said.

"But you're not going to deny the rest of what I said?" he asked.

"No, I am not. I, nor you, can predict the future, so I have no idea what Christmas will be like in a few years," she said. Her tone of voice turned soft as she said, "But you know I love you, right?"

"I know," he said, smiling. "I love you, too."

That evening, the couple had snuggled up on the couch with coffee, gingerbread cookies, and a holiday movie. By the time the film had ended, Brennan had fallen asleep against his shoulder. Booth carefully picked her up and tucked her into bed, pulling the comforter over her body. He kissed her forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Bones," he whispered.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!_


	25. Yelling & Yearning

_Hi guys! Two chapters in one week, aren't you all lucky? ;) _

_This installment is rated T and set only two and a half months into Booth and Brennan's relationship. _

_As always, Bones isn't mine, and please review!_

* * *

Dr. Lance Sweets heard them coming before they even neared his closed office door. Their weekly therapy sessions had become increasingly more interesting in the two and a half months since his two most challenging patients had become romantically involved. Some sessions were just like normal, filled with frustrating silences and cut short by ringing cell phones. Others were filled with Agent Booth loudly telling Dr. Brennan not to answer a single question about their personal lives. One particularly disturbing session had ended with the young doctor hurrying out of Dr. Brennan's office before the couple's kissing could evolve into more right in front of his eyes. Sweets was quite used to their dynamic by now, but they had crossed into a type of partners' therapy that he had never really dealt with before. As the volume of the voices increased and the door handle turned, Dr. Lance Sweets knew he was in for a whole new type of session tonight.

Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan halted their argument the moment Booth opened the door. Lance smirked as he watched them take their seats. They had nearly always sat much closer to one another than the spacious couch would require. Once they became intimate, their seating arrangements grew cozier, and Booth often slung his arm around her shoulders. Today, Brennan sat against the right armrest, while Booth took a seat on top of the left armrest, keeping as much distance between them as they could possibly achieve. The room's three occupants remained silent as the doctor's gaze shifted between his patients.

"What?" Booth finally barked.

"Do you have a problem, Agent Booth?" Sweets asked.

"Yeah, I don't appreciate that smartass smirk on your face. It's condescending. I don't respond well to condescending," Booth said. Brennan scoffed loudly in protest. Sweets decided to let that one go for the time being.

"I find your seating choices tonight to be very interesting," Sweets said.

"Oh, here we go," Booth sighed.

"What?" Brennan asked.

"Very interesting is always Sweets' way of opening a really irritating conversation," Booth said. Brennan turned to Sweets.

"Why is it interesting?" she asked.

"You typically sit towards the center of the couch, usually while some sort of physical contact, at least since the beginning of your sexual relationship," Sweets said.

"Oh, do we _have_ to call it that?" Booth asked.

"That's what it is," Brennan said.

"Today, Dr. Brennan, you chose to sit as far to the right as you could, while you, Agent Booth, didn't even sit on the couch. So…what's the fight about?" Sweets continued.

Brennan scoffed again. "Why do you assume we're fighting?"

"Your body language, both individually and towards one another, is very tense…unusually tense. You've barely looked at each other since you walked in that door, and…I could hear you yelling all the way down the hallway," Sweets revealed.

"I don't yell," Brennan said.

"Fine…speaking loudly. Would you like to discuss the topic of your argument?" Sweets asked. Booth didn't move, while Brennan also remained silent.

"No," Brennan finally said. "I would not."

Sweets sighed. "Agent Booth?"

Booth glared at Sweets, looked over at Brennan, and slid from the armrest to the left side of the couch. Brennan glanced up at him and shifted closer to her armrest. He mimicked her motion, maintaining a sizable distance between his body and Brennan's. "Better?"

"Guys, this hour is supposed to be a time to work through any issues you may be having," Sweets reminded them.

"Yeah, issues in our _working_ relationship," Booth said.

"Issues in your personal relationship will inevitably spill into your professional one," Sweets said.

"No," Brennan replied. "I can compartmentalize."

"And, in this particular case, I think she needs to just get over herself and realize I'm right, so if she's going to drop the argument and compartmentalize, then I win, so I'm happy," Booth said. "Issue over."

Brennan's mouth dropped open as she glared at him. Never one to easily surrender and admit defeat, she pursed her lips and turned to Sweets. "Booth is stifling my independence!" she blurted out.

"Bones!" Booth protested. "What happened to not telling Dr. Geeks?"

"As a boyfriend or a partner?" Sweets asked.

"As a _man_," Brennan sneered. "He's obviously threatened by the fact that I am a strong, powerful woman who is perfectly capable of taking care of herself without his or anyone else's assistance."

"That is _not_ my issue," Booth said.

"What is your issue, Agent Booth?" Sweets asked.

"None of your damn business," Booth said.

"Is this a sexual problem?" Sweets asked Brennan.

"No, not at all," Brennan said. "He's perfectly happy to let me take control in the bedroom, and, as far as me taking care of my own needs, he's never expressed concern over me using my vib-"

"_Bones_!" Booth screamed, interrupting her. He lowered his voice. "The twelve-year-old doesn't need to know about our sex life or your…_toys_."

She sighed. "Masturbation is perfectly healthy, even within a romantic relationship. There's no need to be embarrassed by it. I'm sure the fact that you're with me hasn't stopped you from doing it, too. It's normal. Right, Sweets?"

Booth and Brennan both turned to find a stunned, red-faced psychologist sitting in front of them. "Wow, okay, um…let's go back to the, uh, independence stifling," Sweets stuttered. "What, um…what exactly is the problem?"

"He is being overprotective to the point where it is adversely affecting my everyday quality of life," Brennan said.

"Oh, way to be overdramatic, Bones," Booth said. "That must be the writer in you."

"Why would you say that?" Brennan asked.

"Because that was a big load of fiction you just told him," Booth said.

"That is not being overdramatic, and that was not fiction! You have two junior agents following me at all times," Brennan said.

"It's not like they're constantly trying to bother you or anything," Booth said.

"They compromise scientific evidence at the Jeffersonian, they set off the platform alarms every three seconds, they creep out my neighbors, not to mention Angela, and one of them won't stop hitting on me!" Brennan said.

"Which one?" Booth asked, suddenly angry.

"The tall, stupid one," Brennan said. "I didn't bother to learn their names."

"Agent Booth, why do you have agents watching over…" Sweets started.

"You mean stalking," Brennan muttered.

"Why?" Sweets asked simply.

"She was threatened at her book signing last week," Booth said.

"He was just a fan, Booth. He was harmless," Brennan said.

"Oh yeah, tell that to the people who were killed by your Brennanites after your second book came out," Booth said.

"Wait, you have fans that actually killed people based on your fictional murders?" Sweets asked with interest.

"Yes," Brennan said. "That was the year before you came to the FBI."

"Wow, that is wickedly…" Sweets started with an excited tone of voice. He noticed Booth and Brennan's disgusted faces. "Terrible. It's…terrible."

"So I put her under surveillance because I would prefer she weren't crazy fan victim number four," Booth said.

"He unnecessarily hired people to stalk me and interfere with my life," Brennan said.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Booth," Sweets said. Booth smiled and clapped his hands.

"Ha!" Booth cheered.

"That's not fair! Of course you'd side with Booth. You have a bias towards the FBI," Brennan said.

"If your life was threatened, that needs to be taken seriously," Sweets said.

"It's ridiculous! Just because three fans became a little too inspired by my talents doesn't mean _all_ my fans have homicidal tendencies. Booth's actions are not rational," Brennan said.

"It's not about ration or logic, Bones," Booth said. "It's about protecting you and keeping you safe."

"I don't need someone to protect me. Besides, I feel very safe with you," she said. "I don't need extra agents following me at all times. I don't understand why you're overreacting."

"Okay," Sweets interrupted. "Let's put the fight aside momentarily and play a game."

Booth and Brennan both groaned. "Which one?" Brennan asked.

"The one where you go back and forth and say the first word that comes to mind," Sweets said. Brennan rolled her eyes.

"No!" Booth protested. "Don't you remember what happened the _last_ time we played that?" Sweets grinned.

"Yes, and I think we should try it again, especially since you two are currently having a disagreement," Sweets said. "Agent Booth, you start."

"Fine," Booth said. "Stupid."

"Game," Brennan smiled.

"Pointless," Booth said.

"Alright, guys, I'd like you to take this seriously," Sweets said.

"We are!" Booth said.

"Well, start over, please," Sweets said. Booth and Brennan groaned again. "Hey, look, the sooner you comply with my instructions, the sooner you can get out of here and go back to yelling at each other."

"We don't yell," Brennan said.

"We bicker," Booth said.

"Whatever, just…the game, please," Sweets said.

"Fine," Booth said. He smirked at the psychologist and said, "Sweets."

"Candy," Brennan replied.

"Sugar," Booth said.

"Food," Brennan said.

"Stomach," Booth said.

"Heart," Brennan said.

"Love," Booth said.

"You," Brennan replied.

"What?" Booth responded, taken aback, frozen on his side of the couch. Sweets' mouth dropped open, as Brennan remained calmly in her position on the couch.

"Whoa," Sweets said.

"Horse," Brennan said. "I didn't realize you were playing, too."

"Bones," Booth said. "What did you just say?"

"I stated that I was unaware that Dr. Sweets was participating in the childish game as well," she said.

"No," Booth smiled. "Before that."

"Horse?" she asked.

"Before that."

"Oh," Brennan thought. "You?"

"After I said love?" he asked.

"Yes," Brennan shrugged.

"So I said love, and you said you, so that means you…love me?" he asked.

"Yes," she said casually.

"Whoa," Booth said.

"Horse," Brennan said again.

"Bones, we're done with the game," Booth said.

"Yeah, we can stop here," Sweets agreed.

"You love me?" Booth asked, still surprised that she had said it.

"Well…don't you love me?" she asked.

"Yeah, Bones. Yeah, of course I do, but…we've never said that to each other before."

"I know," Brennan said. "This game and the words we chose seemed to present the ideal opportunity I had been waiting for." Booth sat on his side of the couch, looking at her with wonder and awe. "Say something," she said nervously.

"I love you," he said, scooting closer to her on the couch. "I'm so in love with you."

"I'm in love with you, too," she whispered.

Booth wrapped his hand around her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. Their kiss was long and deep and wet as the couple poured years of unexpressed love into the meeting of their lips. She whimpered as he kissed her harder and tenderly stroked his tongue along hers, and, when they finally pulled away, they wrapped one another in a hug. They looked into each other's eyes and shared another soft, affectionate kiss before Sweets cleared his throat, reminding them of his presence. Booth and Brennan laced their fingers together and looked at him with small smiles on both their faces.

"So," Sweets smiled. "The game _does_ work."

Booth and Brennan looked at one another, their smiles disappearing.

"Crap," Booth said. "We walked right into that one."

"We did," Brennan agreed. She looked at Sweets. "I still hate psychology."

Sweets nodded. "Of course you do."

Brennan looked back to Booth. "I…had been wanting to tell you that, though."

He smiled and brushed his thumb against her lip. "You have no idea how long I've hoped that I would hear you say that someday," he said honestly.

They shared one more small kiss, and Brennan turned to Sweets after they pulled apart. "Are we done here?"

"The hour's technically not up yet, but I think we've had a successful session," Sweets said. "So yeah, we're done."

"Great," Booth said. He and Brennan stood, keeping their hands locked together.

"And hey, thank you," Sweets said.

"For what?" Brennan said.

"This does not prove that your stupid game works, Sweets," Booth said.

Sweets chuckled. "No, uh, now that you've openly declared your love for one another, I can publish my book on you two."

"What?" Booth asked.

"Your book says that we're in love with each other?" Brennan asked.

"What else did you say about us?" Booth asked.

"I'll, uh, let you figure that one out," Sweets said nervously, handing Brennan a copy of the manuscript.

"Did you say something bad about us?" Brennan asked.

"No," Sweets said.

"I call first dibs on the book," Booth said, grabbing it from Brennan. She snatched it back from his grasp.

"Why can't we curl up in bed and read it together? It _is_ about _us_," she said.

"Because you read at your super-genius speed, and you get irritated with me when I read at a normal-human speed and you have to wait," Booth said. "Come on, Bones."

"You're going to dismiss my surveillance crew now, right?" Brennan asked.

"What? No, of course not," Booth said, opening the office door.

"Booth!" she protested.

"You were still threatened, so the need for protection has not gone away in the last 10 minutes," Booth said.

Dr. Lance Sweets began making notes in their file as he listened to the couple bicker all the way back down the hall.

* * *

_Okay, so I've never written a therapy scene before (I'm also not sure I've written a chapter that was one continuous scene before, either...) so I'm eager to hear what you all thought of it. Don't forget to review!_


	26. Zombies & Zoos

_Hello readers!! Well, we've finally reached the end of this little series. Okay…this not-so-little series. I had no idea this would become a year-long project when I started writing it, but I have had SO much fun writing it, and I'm so delighted that so many you have seemed to enjoy reading it. _

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, put me or this story on alert, or has just read the series. I'd like to dedicate this last chapter to the 5 readers who have reviewed every single chapter: __**mcsweetie11, DaLiza, Aching Bones, HawkAngelXD, and mustanggirlz07**__. You guys rock!! I tried pretty hard to get everyone, but if you reviewed every chapter, and I missed you, I'm sorry. Thanks to everyone who reviewed regularly as well. You guys rock, too!_

_This chapter is rated K+ and set almost four and a half years into Booth and Brennan's relationship. I know we're doing a Christmas episode this week on the show, but my Christmas chapter happened two chapters ago, so I'm taking you all back to Halloween!_

_As always, Bones isn't mine, and please review!!_

_**Also, just my little PSA, if you've already seen "The Goop on the Girl" tonight, please PLEASE don't spoil it!**__ I'm trying **really** hard to stay off of Twitter and any Bones sites that I know will have spoilers tonight because I really don't want to know what's going to happen this week. Thanks in advance :)_

_And now on with Chapter 26…_

* * *

"What's taking so long in there?" Seeley Booth asked, banging on the closed and locked bathroom door.

"Art is a process, Booth!" Angela called back. "An artist can't be rushed!"

"And eleven-year-olds don't like it when they're late getting to theme parks and don't get to stay as long, so hurry up," Booth said.

"Oh, stop complaining, and go bite Bren!" Angela said.

"Oh, I get it!" Parker excitedly called from within the bathroom. "Because Dad's a vampire, right?"

"Did Angela just tell you to bite me?" Temperance Brennan asked from the doorway of their bedroom.

Booth turned to face her and instinctively ran his eyes over her body. She was dressed, per Parker's request, as a witch, her purple and black low-cut, long-sleeved dress stopping just above her fishnet-covered knees. A purple-trimmed witch's hat rested on top of her super-straightened hair, and long, purple-feathered earrings adorned her ears. Purple eye shadow covered her eyelids, and glitter sparkled against her cheeks and chest. She caught him staring and playfully spun around for him.

"Wow," Booth said.

"How do I look?" Brennan asked.

"Wicked!" Booth replied. "Get it?"

"Yeah," she laughed, crossing over to him.

"'Cause you're a witch," he explained anyway with a grin.

"I know," she laughed. "I still don't understand why I couldn't be Wonder Woman."

"That costume isn't exactly appropriate for where we're going tonight, Bones," Booth said. She scrunched up her face in disappointment but nodded in agreement.

Booth was dressed as a traditional vampire, with a white button-down shirt, red vest, black pants, and a long black cape. Fake plastic fangs rested in his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Brennan's waist, his cape swishing as he moved, and her arms instinctively curled around his neck.

"You look _beautiful_, my darling," he whispered in a hushed, spooky voice. "I bet you taste _delicious_…"

Booth lowered his head to her neck, and she giggled as the plastic fangs tickled her sensitive skin. She grabbed his head, kindly moving it up so his lips were level with hers. She gently pulled the fangs out of his mouth and held them in her hand as she leaned in for a hot but tender kiss to the lips. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and pulled away after only one kiss.

"Just as I thought," he whispered, nipping at her ear. "Delicious."

"Right back at you," she teased in a husky voice.

They began kissing again, and Brennan's hat fell to the floor as their kiss deepened. Booth's hands traveled down to her thighs and roamed higher, slipping under her costume to caress her bottom. The costumed couple was so wrapped up in one another that neither heard the bathroom door opening.

"Hey! It's my birthday!" Parker cried. "Don't do _that_!"

Booth and Brennan broke apart quickly, turning to the three people who had just emerged from the bathroom. Parker and his friend Alexis were dressed in old, raggedy clothes, their faces and all other exposed skin covered in black and gray zombie makeup. Booth and Alexis's mother had agreed to the Halloween makeovers on the condition that Angela didn't make their children look like they had blood-gushing wounds.

"Wow!" Brennan laughed. "Ange, that's amazing!"

"I told you," Angela said, looking at Booth. "Masterpieces can't be rushed."

"Now, just so we're clear, this isn't like that makeup you put on him several years ago that took weeks to come off, right?" Booth asked, remembering the time he had to bring a faded-flame-faced Parker back to Rebecca.

"Oh, isn't that something you should've asked her _before_ she put the makeup on the kids?" Brennan asked quietly.

"Don't get your cape in a bunch," Angela said. "With a bit of light scrubbing, it should all come off tonight."

"Okay, then," Booth said. He looked at Parker and Alexis. "Let's get a picture with the artist, okay?"

Booth picked up Brennan's witch's hat and placed it back on her head as she gave him his fangs back. Booth grabbed his camera as the artist and her subjects gathered together in a pose. Angela stood between the kids in a Minnie Mouse costume. She had run over to do Parker and Alexis's makeup before taking her three kids trick-or-treating. Her oldest, Jack Jr. had wanted a Disney theme, so Angela and Hodgins were going as Mickey and Minnie, Jack would be dressed as Goofy, and the little twins would be Donald and Daisy Duck.

Parker stuck his hands out and hung his head to the side, mimicking a traditional zombie pose, while Alexis curled her hands into little half-circles and pretended like she was about to attack Parker. Booth snapped the picture and requested one with everybody smiling. The kids obliged, and Angela grabbed her stuff to get ready to leave.

"Thanks, Angela!" Alexis said.

"You bet," she smiled. "Have fun at Zoo Boo, and happy birthday, Parker!" She turned to Booth and Brennan. "Are you two coming to the Jeffersonian Ball later?"

Brennan nodded. "We should be there around 9:30."

Angela kissed Brennan's cheek. "See you then."

Angela slipped out the front door, and Booth turned to the kids. "Ready to go?"

Parker's birthday was just a few days before Halloween, and, for his eleventh, which happened to fall on a Saturday, he had asked Booth and Brennan to take him and Alexis to the Halloween event at the local zoo. The event was geared towards older kids, featuring haunted houses, spooky train rides, and unlimited rides on the zoo's carnival attractions upon admission. Dressing up was encouraged but not required, and Parker had taken it upon himself to choose Booth and Brennan's costumes for the evening. The four walked into the zoo, happily munching on the chocolate pumpkins given at the admissions gate.

"What's first, birthday boy?" Brennan asked.

"Roller coaster!" Parker cried.

"That's here all the time," Booth said. "Don't you want to do something Halloween?"

"_Unlimited rides_, Mr. Booth," Alexis said.

"Okay, let's go," Booth agreed.

After riding the roller coaster three times in a row, Parker and Alexis started heading for a haunted house. Booth grabbed Brennan's arm as they neared the entrance.

"What?" she asked, startled.

"That haunted house seems to be circus-themed, Bones," he said.

"Well, yeah, we are at a zoo," Brennan said. "Oh, your coulrophobia!"

"What? No!" Booth protested.

"Booth, it's okay if you're scared of the clowns," she grinned. "I have no intention of going into the reptile house with you later."

He hesitated another moment before asking, "Can you take them through the circus tent?"

"Sure," she nodded, kissing his cheek softly. "See you at the exit."

Booth hung back as Brennan walked ahead to catch up with the kids and take them through the haunted circus tent.

"Isn't Dad coming?" Parker asked.

"No. Just me," Brennan replied.

"Why?" Alexis asked.

"Is he scared?" Parker laughed.

"He just wanted to sit this one out," Brennan said.

The kids were seemingly fearless as they entered the haunted circus tent. They were almost skipping with glee along the path, and Parker and Alexis cackled with delight when Brennan screamed after a clown jumped out of nowhere and grabbed her shoulders. It took everything she had in her not to turn around and put her karate moves on him.

"He scared you!" Parker taunted.

"Yeah," Brennan acknowledged before muttering, "Good thing Booth's not here."

They rounded a corner and another vicious-looking clown jumped out in front of Parker and Alexis. They squealed, but it was only a matter of seconds before they were giggling again. The kids giggled their way to the exit, where they met up with Booth.

"Was that fun?" Booth asked.

"Yeah!" Parker and Alexis cheered.

"Are you okay?" he asked Brennan, who had her arms crossed tightly against her chest.

"I'm not sure that an attraction involving surprise attacks is the best thing for someone who's experienced the things we have to do," she admitted. Booth chuckled in sympathy and leaned in for a kiss. She pecked his lips and said, "You really can't kiss me properly with those fangs, you know."

"Don't diss the fangs, Bones," he said. "You know I look sexy."

"Actually, I fail to see why vampires are deemed so desirable, but you are attractive no matter what you're wearing, so yes, you look quite sexy," she said. "You still can't really kiss me with those fangs, though."

Booth began to lean towards her for another kiss, determined to prove her wrong, when Parker cleared his throat. They turned to look at him.

"I thought we agreed you weren't going to do that on my birthday," Parker said sternly.

"Sorry," Booth muttered. "What's next?"

"Haunted train ride!" Alexis said.

"Yeah!" Parker agreed.

They made their way over to the train station and got into the long line of people waiting for their turn to ride. A mother and her young child stood in front of them, and Parker looked at the little boy, curling his hands and contorting his face into a devious grimace. The child began crying, and Alexis and Parker began giggling as Alexis looked around for her own child to scare.

Brennan looked shocked and turned to Booth. "Did you see that?"

"Yes," Booth said, gently smacking the back of Parker's head. "Parker, apologize."

"Sorry," Parker said to the crying child's mother as she turned to glare at them. Alexis smothered her mouth with her hands to prevent the mom and Booth from hearing her laughter.

When it was their turn to board the train, Booth directed his son to a seat behind two adults to ensure his young charges wouldn't make anyone else cry during the ride. Booth and Brennan climbed onto the small two-person bench behind the kids.

"Behave," Booth said sternly before leaning back against the bench and taking Brennan's hand. Parker and Alexis looked at Booth.

"We will, Mr. Booth," Alexis promised.

The train began slowly moving around the perimeter of the zoo. The first barn they went through was dark with spooky music and floating white ghosts projected onto the walls to set the mood. When the train exited that first barn, Alexis looked at Parker.

"Was that supposed to be scary?" she asked.

"I don't know," Parker said. He pointed to the kid he had scared a few rows up from where they were sitting. "That kid's crying again."

"I think that kid is crying _still_," Alexis giggled. Booth turned to Brennan.

"These kids are sadistic tonight," Booth said.

"They are," Brennan agreed. "Though, the zoo clearly stated that this event was meant for children ten and older, which is why they had the young children's event earlier in the day, and that child Parker scared couldn't have been older than about four. He shouldn't even have been kept here past the hours of the previous afternoon event."

"Don't defend them," Booth laughed. "Though, yeah, that parent definitely made a bad choice tonight."

The train drove through another barn at that moment, this one completely dark. All at once, werewolves started jumping out of the darkness, towards the passengers of the train, and the room filled with screams. Brennan gasped and jumped, but Booth nearly ended up in Brennan's lap. He looked at her as soon as the train drove back into the outside twilight.

"Okay, you're right," Booth said. "I don't like that." Brennan nodded her agreement.

They got off the train and headed for a large tree house. The tree house's main feature was a long spiral slide for both parents and kids. They stood in line, climbing up the tree house, and, when they reached the top, Brennan gasped and buried her face in Booth's shoulder.

"You didn't tell me the slide was a _snake_!" she hissed.

He looked to the opening of the slide, which was shaped like a giant, not-so-friendly snake head. The slide itself was supposed to mimic the snake's tongue to make guests feel as if they were sliding down a snake's mouth. Booth shrugged. "It's just plastic."

"I'll meet you at the bottom," she said, quickly heading back down the stairs.

"Where's Dr. Bones going?" Parker asked.

"She's going to meet us at the bottom of the slide," Booth said.

"Is she scared?" Parker snickered.

"Bones doesn't like snakes, buddy," Booth said.

Brennan shuddered as she reached the bottom of the slide. It was designed to look like the snake's rattle. Booth came down first, stood, and walked over to Brennan, giving her hand a small squeeze. She smiled at him as Parker flew down the slide next.

"Dad! Lexie made a kid cry as soon as you went down the slide!" Parker tattled. Alexis reached the bottom next.

"I did _not_!" Alexis cried.

"Alexis?" Booth asked sternly.

"Yeah, I did," she giggled. "It was awesome."

Booth and Brennan sighed and shared a look.

* * *

Around 8:45 that evening, Booth and Brennan walked into the annual Jeffersonian Halloween Ball, held in the ballroom of the Natural History Museum. Cam, dressed as a red-hot devil, walked over to them.

"Hey," Cam said. "We weren't expecting you two for another forty-five minutes!"

"Yeah, we had to leave the Zoo Boo a little earlier than planned," Brennan said.

"What happened?" Cam asked.

"My kids wouldn't stop trying to scare toddlers," Booth said. Angela walked by, and Booth sarcastically added, "Your makeup really worked wonders, Ange!"

"Don't blame the artist," Angela said. "It's not my fault Parker and Alexis can't control themselves. We can't all have kids as perfect as my little angels."

"So how was it otherwise?" Cam asked, ignoring Angela's last remark.

"There was a circus-themed haunted house with killer clowns!" Booth exclaimed.

"And a giant snake slide," Brennan added.

"And things kept…jumping out at us!" Booth said.

"And what part of the event scared the kids?" Cam asked.

Booth and Brennan sheepishly looked at one another as Cam laughed. Angela brought the new arrivals a glass of champagne each.

"Kiss," Angela said, handing them the glasses.

"What?" Booth asked at the same time Brennan asked, "Why?"

"Look up," Angela said.

The pair looked up to find themselves standing under a fake-looking purple plant. Cam laughed again.

"Is that…mistletoe?" Booth asked.

"You painted plastic mistletoe purple?" Brennan asked. "Why?"

"Because purple is a Halloween color, and I thought this party needed to be a bit more festive," Angela said. She laughed. "And fun. Daisy had to kiss Fisher twenty minutes ago…highlight of my night! Now kiss."

Booth and Brennan shrugged and began to move together. Brennan stopped Booth at the last moment before their lips touched.

"Take those damn fangs out!" she sighed, pulling them out and tossing them to the side.

"Hey!" Booth protested as they hit the ground.

Any further protests were silenced as Brennan captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

_Now that you've reached the end, I do have a question for you readers:_

_This was a non-chronological series, and a few readers have told me that once it ended, they were going to go back and read the entire thing again. I kept a list with the chronological order of all 26 chapters, from the beginning of Booth and Brennan's relationship to the latest point among the stories I wrote. If you guys want, I'll post that list as Chapter 27. Anyone interested?_

_Thanks again to everyone who's read and reviewed, and how about one more for old time's sake?_


	27. Chronological Order

_Hey everyone! Most of you asked for this (and honestly, I had kinda planned on posting it anyway,) so here is the chronological list for the past 26 chapters! _

_Just a disclaimer - I have not read the chapters in this order yet. I'm planning to, but I haven't really had time, so I sort of have no idea if the story works as well in chronological order as I think it has in its original alphabet order._

_**Chronological Order**_

_**Chapter Title (Chapter Number)**_

1.) E – Europe (Chapter 5)

2.) J – Jeffersonian Event (Chapter 10)

3.) O – Overkill (Chapter 15)

4.) I – Illness (Chapter 9)

5.) B – Breakfast & Birthdays (Chapter 2)

6.) Y – Yelling & Yearning (Chapter 25)

7.) S – Showers, Slides, and Singing (Chapter 19)

8.) U – Upside Down & Underwater (Chapter 21)

9.) H – Hockey, Hooky, and Holidays (Chapter 8)

10.) N – New Year's Eve (Chapter 14)

11.) K – Kicks & Kids (Chapter 11)

12.) D – Disaster at the Drive-In (Chapter 4)

13.) L – Locks, Love, Laughter, and Lingerie (Chapter 12)

14.) M – Moving in & Massages (Chapter 13)

15.) A – Airports & Arcades (Chapter 1)

16.) V – Vodka & Vegas (Chapter 22)

17.) W – Weddings & Wishes (Chapter 23)

18.) R – Recipes & Relays (Chapter 18)

19.) F – Family Gathering (Chapter 6)

20.) G – Golfing & Gratitude (Chapter 7)

21.) P – Paperwork & Photo Shoots (Chapter 16)

22.) C – County Fair (Chapter 3)

23.) Z – Zombies & Zoos (Chapter 26)

24.) Q – Quilts & Quick Fixes (Chapter 17)

25.) X – X-mas & X-rays (Chapter 24)

26.) T – Teenagers & Triple Threats (Chapter 20)

_Thanks one last time for all the wonderful responses! It's been a fun year :)_


End file.
